


Get Your Head In the Game!

by AboveTheRoses



Series: Crash and Burn [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Gay Marriage, Hershey Bears, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Washington Capitals, gay relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 73,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AboveTheRoses/pseuds/AboveTheRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlov's been out of the game for a while due to injury and his concentration has been a bit off with his personal problems the past few months. But when a random fan suddenly invades his life, things start to improve but only when she is around. Can Dmitry get his act together or will this woman permanently alter his game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the characters in the story are unable to speak English very well. So that is why Some of the quotes are in broken English but the thoughts are complete and coherent. 
> 
> Also, instead of making my readers use a translator for the Russian portion of conversations, I "Italics" everything that was to be in another language so the reader were aware it is in another language but still able to read it and understand it easily.
> 
> **Edited a few of the conversations throughout the whole thing (just linguistically, not content) The Russian's speaking has improved greatly since the last time i watched an interview so i figured I should make it as current as I could**

                The Giant Center in Hershey Pennsylvania was almost sold out for tonight’s game, but that was normal. The Bears were in the locker room, putting the final touches on their uniforms before heading out to the bench and rink for warm ups. Tonight’s game was against the Penguins, the rivalry was almost as old as the team itself and something that all the players got psyched for. All except for the scratches.

                Standing up above the nosebleed section was a handful of players in suits. Their fold out chairs were lined up behind the rail that kept them separated from the crowd of fans. They stood there and chatted as they watched their team mates skate onto the ice and warm up as swarms of fans hooted and cheered at them from behind the plexiglass.

                Dmitry Orlov was sitting in his chair off to the side by himself while the other scratched players continued to talk. He was still struggling with learning English and it was hard to focus when everyone was talking at once. It gave him a pounding headache.

                The game started and the other players sat down beside him. Tomas Kundratek plopped down in the seat beside him and smacked him in the arm. “Cheer up Dima.” He smirked. “You get to go back in the next game.”

                He nodded but no smile appeared on his face.

                Tomas leaned over. “You not still upset about Varya are you?” He frowned. “It’s been five months since you two broke. It’s her loss.” Leaning back in his chair his eyes flicked down to the ice and he mumbled something about Rechlicz being out of position.

                Sighing Dmitry ran his hand over his face and sat up straight. “I not upset about her.” He said slowly, trying to make sure his grammar was correct. “Just… frustrated.”

                Tomas glanced at him. “With what?”

                “Not happy.”

                “We need to take you out more. Get you to meet some new women.”

                A siren rang out as a goal was scored and the arena erupted in cheers and chants of B-E-A-R-S! as the first period continued a few fans came up to the top row of seats, just below the railing that separated the scratched players from the audience. They asked the player on the end for an autograph on something and the item and marker were passed down the row. Dmitry signed the shirt and smiled as he handed the young man that was probably around his own age back the tee shirt. That happened a few times every period, fans came up for autographs, shirts, hats, jerseys, anything. It never bothered Dmitry, most didn’t want his autograph specifically, he wasn’t one of the star players, but it seemed like the team couldn’t survive without him most days. But the items were just passed down the line and people got everyone’s signature unless they asked for just one.

                “Why don’t we go to the town tonight?” Tomas asked. “I'll leave Alannah at home.”

                Dmitry nodded. It was a good idea, despite the two speaking different languages, and both still learning English, Tomas was his closest friend on the team. They made communication work and Tomas was right. He needed to get out and have some fun.

                Cell phone ringing, Tomas got up and walked down the hall behind them a little ways to talk to Alannah. They had recently gotten engaged so it was no surprise that she was calling. Down the row of other players, Cameron Shilling and Garrett Mitchell were sitting chatting quietly, talking about going to get the dinner they had missed for the players meeting. They got up and headed out to retrieve some food. Alone, Dmitry pulled out his phone and flicked it open. All the pictures of his ex and her number were gone, but the memories of her cheating and the fights were still there. He couldn’t believe he had been so foolish as to be played by someone like her.

                Most of the other players were dating or married to women they knew from before, they tended to be other athletes or celebrities of some kind. Even Dmitry’s ex was a minor skating star, but perhaps it was the fame that made her think she could do whatever she wanted and get away with it. Dmitry made more money than she did and she tended to use that to her advantage. The guys on the team said it was hard meeting people that weren’t other “celebrities” or athletes, those were the gold diggers… normally. Dmitry clearly already found that exception.

                Scrolling through his contacts he felt himself almost smile as his best friend’s name was highlighted. Vladimir.

                _“How are things out in the mid-west?”_ The Russian characters flew across the screen no problem. He knew he should practice with the English alphabet but, his native language was just so much easier. Especially when he was stressed.

                _“Good. Broke my nose in yesterday’s game. Now we really do match.”_

                He chuckled to himself. _“Won’t be easy to catch a date with a crooked face you know.”_

_“You’re one to talk, chipped tooth.”_

_“Hey now. I got that fixed, along with my broken nose. Both of my broken noses.”_

“Um… Excuse me?”

                The soft voice caught Dmitry so off guard he nearly fell out of his chair. Heart racing, he shut his phone off and shoved it into his pocket as he ran his hand through his hair and looked for the source of the sound. Standing down below, at the row of empty seats where people came to get autographs was a lone figure.

                Dmitry swallowed hard. She was a pretty young woman, standing there by herself holding a shirt in her hands. Long golden hair was swept back over her shoulders, side swept bangs hung down in green eyes and over a freckle dotted nose. He wasn’t sure what to do. Normally one of the other players talked to the fans, he wasn’t that good at English and his team mates understood that, but most other people didn’t. Glancing at the empty chairs to his left he then looked back to her.

                “Sorry. No one else…” He started but was unsure of how to finish it.

                Shaking her head she took a step closer, her knees hitting the plastic chair barrier between her and the railing. “I know. I don’t want their signatures. I want yours.” She unfolded the shirt and reveled his name and number on the back. There weren’t too many of them out there, they had to be custom made. “I finally had enough to get my favorite player on a tee shirt.” The woman was smiling and Dmitry couldn’t help but grin back at her.

                Leaning forward he held his hand out for the shirt and marker. He didn’t realize she was so small, before she could hand him the shirt she had to climb up onto the fold down chair so she could reach the right height. Dmitry was about to take the shirt from her when he saw her wobble. Quick reflexes let him reach out and grab her wrist, pulling her upright instead of allowing her to fall off the unsteady fold down seat.

                Their eyes locked for a moment. Her pale freckled cheeks turned a bright red. “T-Thank you. That would have really hurt.” She smiled a bit more than embarrassed.

                Nodding. Dmitry gently took the shirt from her and scrawled a much neater than normal signature across the back. He handed it back and watched her eyes light up with a life he hadn’t see since he had first been brought into the NHL.

                Clutching it to her chest she smiled up at him, her face still red. “Thank you again. For both.” She carefully stepped down off the chair but paused before leaving. “I hope you feel better soon, the game isn’t the same without you on the ice. Just… don’t get hurt again. Okay?” She gave him a small wave and turned to head back to where ever she had come from.

                “Will try best… for you.” He said after her.

                The woman paused and turned around, her face a look of complete surprise as she tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear. The redness that never left her face, crept its way up her ears as she smiled at him.

                Dmitry gave her a small wave and shook his head as she finally disappeared around the corner into the main hall to head back to her seat. _What are you thinking Dmitry… A pretty girl is a dime a dozen here_. Yet he was staring at the hand he had caught her’s with when Tomas wondered back over to his chair. There was this odd lingering sensation he couldn’t shake.

                “You talking to someone?” Tomas asked as he sat down.

                “Maybe.” Dmitry tried not to smile at the shocked expression on his friends face.

                Tomas shook his shoulder. “That’s maybe? It's a girl! Yes?”

                “Maybe yes, maybe no.”

                He made a noise with his tongue. “It’s bad idea to flirt with fans. They go crazy with that stuff.”

                “Was nothing.” Dmitry shrugged. _She didn’t exactly seem like the crazy type anyway._ He thought to himself.

 

                The game continued and more goals were scored. The Bears were winning! Dmitry should have been happy with his team mates, but he was distracted. Chocolate colored eyes were scanning the masses of faces in the stands looking for the woman that had approached him when no one else was around.

                His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out realizing he had stopped in the middle of his conversation with Vlad.

                _“Yeah just wait till you get hit in the face again!”_ Text one.

                _“That isn’t why you are out is it?”_ Text two.

                _“Or is there just something distracting you? You guys winning?”_ Text three.

                Rolling his eyes Dmitry finally texted his friend back. _“Sorry, I did get distracted. In fact we are winning but that’s not what took my attention.”_ Clicking the screen off, he leaned forward and propped his elbows up on his knees before tugging at his collar.

                _“Then what’s distracting you? It’s not like you. Hockey’s your life.”_

_“A fan came up for an autograph.”_ Dmitry glanced over and saw Tomas trying to read the message and shoved him away. “You mind… own business.” He grinned.

                His phone buzzed again. _“A fan? You must see a lot of them. Why get distracted by this one?”_

_“This one was different.”_

Tomas smacked him in the arm and pointed up to the scoreboard. The third period was half way over.  It was time to head down to the locker room.  Once the game was over they would all be debriefed and the active players would head to their interviews but the scratches, they would be dismissed and could head back to their apartments. He followed the other players down the back hallways and stairs towards the locker room. When they were in the hallway Dmitry stopped.

                “What are you doing?”

                “Going find bathroom.” He pointed to the double door to his side.

                Tomas scratched his head. “Locker rooms have bathrooms.” He pointed down the hall.

                Dmitry shrugged and went to the door and opened them. The main concourse was  pretty empty. Since the Bears were winning everyone wanted to see the final few minutes. It was good, that meant he wouldn’t be stopped by too many excited fans. Sitting still in that chair the whole game had really taken a toll on his bladder. Finding the nearest men’s room, he was able to relieve himself and felt much better. But as he was washing his hands, he heard some disturbing sounds coming from outside in the concourse.

                “Dude look! She got his autograph!”

                “Where the hell did she find a shirt with his name?” Another male’s voice chimed in.

                “Please can I just have it back?”

                Dmitry froze when he heard the soft sound of that last voice. It was the girl that had come to see him. Adjusting his suit jacket he stepped out of the bathroom and looked around for the threesome. He found them easily. Two boys, teenagers by the looks of them were harassing the woman he had spoken with. One held her shirt in his hand while the other kept shoving her away every time she tried to get closer and take it back.  She was at least a foot shorter than the one, and a good six inches shorter than the other. She didn’t have much of a chance against them.

                “Come on. This is childish!” The girl pleaded. “Just give it back!”

                “Why does a little girl like you want a hockey shirt?” One chuckled. “Shouldn’t you be off somewhere else?”

                Dmitry watched her make a lunge for her prized shirt. She was pushed away and fell to the floor. Frowning, he strode over and hunched down offering the woman his hands. Despite her red face she took his hands and he was able to pull her back to her feet.  Stepping between her and the other two he set a steely gaze on the boys who were in fact just a few years younger than him.

                “Whoa… It’s Orlov!” One of them smiled, forgetting he was holding stolen goods.

                He sighed and pointed to the shirt. “That does not belong to you.”  

                The kid looked down at the shirt. “She uh… She said I could have it.”

                Dmitry shook his head. “I think no.” He held his one hand out. While the other pulled out his cell phone.  “Give back, you go. Take, get hurt.”

                They exchanged a glance with each other, then the one holding the shirt placed it in his hand. “We good now?” He asked.

                Dmitry snapped their picture quickly and then smiled and nodded. “Now good. Leave.” The boys took off running down the hall and disappeared as the hall turned. Shaking his head he turned around and looked down at the small woman behind him. Now that they were on the same level he could see her much more clearly. She was quite beautiful, her eyes the color of clovers, rimmed with gold. The freckles splayed out across her nose and cheeks gave her a cute almost childish appearance as she looked up at him with those big round orbs of eyes.

                He had to blink to focus. “Here.” He handed her the shirt he had signed earlier.

                Face already red, she reached out and took the shirt, soft rose colored lips peeled back in a smile. “Thanks. You’ve come to my rescue twice tonight.” She laughed a bit nervously.

                He shrugged, a bit nervous himself but he didn’t show it nearly as much as she did. “Was nothing.” He offered her a small smile.

                “No. It was something. Really, It means a lot.” She examined the shirt for any injuries.

                “I’m Dmitry.” He held out his hand, a bit of redness touching his features as he waited for her to look up from the shirt.

                When she did, her brow was drawn together, a bit confused, but then she saw the hand. She bit her lip a moment and then slipped her own delicate hand into his. “I’m Fiona.”

                His smile grew as he gave her hand a gentle shake. “Pleasure meeting you.”

                “It’s nice to meet you too.” Her smile grew as he let her hand go.

                Pulling his phone from his pocket he frowned. “No worry now. I tell secrity, they wont come to games.” He showed her the picture he took of the boys that had been harassing her and hope she understood. He was going to report them to the arena police and hopefully they would get banned from further games.

                “Oh wow… thanks.” A long lock of hair fell from behind her ear and she replaced it before smiling. “You know you are a lot nicer than what people think.”

                That made him pause. The quizzical look on his face must have been enough because she continued.

                “I always thought famous people would be mean and stuck up. But you’ve been my favorite player for years now and I’ve always wanted to meet you so I always hoped I was wrong in my assumptions… I’m glad I was.” The redness seemed permanent on her face .

                “I'm not famous.” He smiled and nodded.  “Yes, different. Hockey players are very different.” He heard the announcer announce the last minute of play. “ _Shit”_ He mumbled in Russian.

                Fiona looked at him strangely.

                “I have to go.” He frowned. “Team meeting.”

                “Oh. Okay.” She seemed disappointed and that made his frown worsen. “Well thank you again for the shirt and for the rescue. It was really nice getting to meet you.” She smiled but still seemed a bit sad.

                When she turned to walk away, Dmitry watched her for a moment but then reached a hand out and caught her wrist. “Wait.”

                She looked up at him confused.

                “Picture?” He asked as he held up his phone.

                “Oh! Sure!” She smiled again.

                Dmitry bent down and  put an arm around her shoulders as he held his phone out before them. He counted to three in Russian and snapped the picture. Straightening he opened up the picture on the screen and grinned, turning the phone to show her. “krasivyy.” he shook his head and corrected himself. “Beautiful.”

                She blushed. “It is a nice picture. But I’m sure you have a million like it with your other fans.” She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

                He paused to think about her statement. It was true other people took those kinds of picture with him during autograph sessions, but he didn’t have any of them. Why keep pictures of people he didn’t know? The only pictures he had were of him and his friends. “No.” He said simply. “Only one picture.” 

                The blush darkened. “Oh… well. You should send me a copy.” Reaching into her little purse she pulled out her ticket stubs and a pen. She scribbled down her phone number on the back, oblivious to the fact her name and information was written all across the front. “If you find time in your busy, famous schedule, send me a copy of that picture okay?” She handed him the tickets, phone number side up. “Now… I’m pretty sure you are going to be late.”

                He glanced down at the ticket she placed in his hand, a bit too shocked to say anything. But when she mentioned being late his face paled. He turned to leave but paused, turning back to her. “Do syidaniya!” Then he ran down the hall to find the locker room and hopefully not be too late.

 

                The team was debriefed as they stripped down of their pads and skates. Dmitry and the other scratched players stood off to the side. As the other players all talked and congratulated one another Tomas came up beside Dmitry.

                “You were late.”

                “Found trouble.”

                Tomas quirked and eyebrow. “Trouble? What kind?”

                He looked over at him. “Boys fighting a girl.” He paused and tried to think of a way to explain it. “Girl I signed her shirt.” He explained.

                “Wow…” he scratched his head. “What man fights a girl?” He shook his head.

                Out of nowhere Michael Latta rushed over, pulling his tee shirt on over his messy mop of just washed hair. “Hey, a couple of us are going to go out to a bar or something. You guys want to join us?” He looked back and forth at them.

                Tomas clapped Dmitry on the back. “We love to!” And answered for him.

                So they waited around for the handful of players that was going to the bar to finish getting cleaned up and dressed. It didn’t take too long and before Dmitry had a chance to protest, he was grabbed by the guys and carted off to the garage. They all crammed into the back of Mike’s Suv and he tore out of the reserved parking area. It was late and the parking lot was practically empty now. Dmitry was silent in the car but everyone else was riled up, ready to celebrate the win, yet all he could think about was the strange encounters he had with the beautiful woman named Fiona. 


	2. Chapter 2

                The bar was lively and loud, the group of hockey players found a large booth back in a corner. The town was small, much smaller than Washington D.C. like some of them were used to, so this wasn’t like the VIP treatment they could get. It was just a run of the mill bar, a couple of booths lined the walls and tabled scattered across the floor. There were pool tables in the back room along with a few dart boards. The long bar was lined with new bar stools and a dozen taps of flavorful beers from different countries. The air was kind of stale, a mix of spilled beer and cigarette smoke.

                Dmitry slid into the corner of the booth before he was crowded in and pinned between Tomas and Garrett, the other guys filling in the plastic covered seat close behind. It was a tight fit, the six muscular men all crowded together, but they were used to such situations.

                A waiter came over and handed out some menus advertising “world Famous” hot wings and listing their extensive variety of beer. As the guys all elbowed one another to peruse the menu, Dmitry kept his closed. Instead he pulled out his cell phone and clicked it on. The first thing the fill the iPhone’s screen was the picture he had taken a few hours ago with the woman, Fiona. Her smiling face beside his, just a few inches separating him and her as was appropriate since they didn’t really know one another. His eyes drifted over to the hand he could see resting on her shoulder.

                “Dima!”

                He shut the screen off and looked up.

                Garrett was smirking at him, pointing at the waiter. “What do you want to drink man?”

                “Uh…. Water.” He said after a moment.

                The entire table groaned. Tomas elbowed him. “You drink water all day.  We all out for fun and you get water again? Boring!”

                Rolling his eyes Dmitry looked at the menu quick and pointed to a beer on the list. A local microbrew.

                “That’s better.” Garrett grinned and leaned over him looking at Tomas. “What’s got him so distracted?”

                “Some fan.” Tomas waved his hand.

                “What are you being harassed too much?” He turned his attention to Dmitry but Tomas butted in again.

                “No, some _girl_ fan.” He waggled his eyebrows. “She came for autograph today.” He elbowed Dmitry playfully.

                Connor Carrick was across the table. He smacked his hand down on the table. “Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a minute!” He was smiling. “Dima is getting distracted by a girl? Must be some chick.” He grinned.

                Mike waived his hand and tried to relax back into the booths over used seat. “It’ll pass, we’ve all seen those pretty girls fawn over us a time or two. It’s not like she’s ever going to show up again.”

                The rest of the guys threw their commentary in just as the waiter brought their drinks over. Conversation changed as someone caught sight of the television and the NHL game that was on. Instantly the table was full of cheers and cries of advice the players on the screen couldn’t ever hear. Food was eventually ordered and eaten and the players hung out until late into the night. But eventually the night had to end.

                After getting dropped off at their vehicles back at the Giant Center, The players all dispersed to head to their homes. Some of them were permanent, some temporary. For Dmitry, his was a temporary arrangement. He was used to being bounced back and forth between Hershey and D.C. so his actual residence was closer to Washington. While here though, he stayed with Tomas in an apartment. As the different cars started to leave Dmitry unlocked his Mercedes and looked over at Tomas who was already on the phone as he stood before his own car.

                “I’m going to see Alannah. Be home, tomorrow some time.” He grinned and hopped in his Lexus before driving off to see his fiancé

                Rolling his eyes Dmitry hopped in his car and drove to his temporary home. It wasn’t too far away, just a nice little rental house outside the main city. It was in a nice enough neighborhood that the neighbors knew he was a hockey player, but respected the fact that he wanted to be left alone. Parking in the garage he climbed out and went inside.

                The house was dark, mostly undecorated the walls were blank and the furniture bland and un-unique. No real personality showed in this house. Flicking on the light in the living room Dmitry fell onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling, the pale white was tinted that strange yellow by the lamp on the end table. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bent ticket stubs that he had been handed at the end of the game. He flipped it over and looked at the neatly written numbers across the back before flipping them again and looking at the printed name across the front. He wrapped his hand around it, obscuring her name.

                _“What are you doing.”_ He mumbled to himself before rolling off the couch and dragging his feet towards the stairs and up to his bedroom but the ticket was still clutched in his hand. _“You are acting like an idiot.”_

                Setting the ticket and phone down on his dresser he threw his wallet down beside them before he started to strip down and get ready for bed. Down to his boxers he pulled back the covers on his bed and threw himself face first onto the pillow. His bed was warm and inviting, but sleep refused to come. His head was spinning and swarming with the thoughts of what the guys had been saying at the bar. Fans were just fans. There and gone in the blink of an eye. Garrett had even gone on to try and recall how many phone numbers he had gotten from girls but it was so many he couldn’t count. Yet despite it all, the image of this girl refused to leave his head.

                Rolling up to a seated position he ran his hands over his face and let out a frustrated grunt. Glancing at the clock on his dresser it read 3:30a.m. in bright red led lights. He really needed sleep but it just wasn’t going to come. Pulling the blanket back he got to his feet and found his phone in the darkness. Clicking it on he pulled up the picture he had taken of Fiona and himself. Using the ambient glow of the phone to see, he typed her number into the message box and sent the picture to her.  With a tiny smile settling on his lips he set his phone down and returned to his bed.

                As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

 

                Dmitry bolted upright when he heard something across the room buzzing. Rubbing his face and his messy hair he grumbled. Rolling out of bed and nearly tripping over his own feet he snatched his cell phone off the dresser and put it against his ear without looking to see who it was.

                _“Hello?”_

“Dmitry? The trainer wants you in today. The doctor cleared you after yesterday’s appointments. So after some prep work, they want you back in the gym and training on the ice.”

                “Yes. Okay.”

                “So you are to report to the trainer today at one. Alright?”

                He nodded like the person could see him. “Yes. One.” He hung up the phone and groaned before tossing it onto the bed and wondering over to the shower. At least the phone call was good news; he would get to play in the next game. So after climbing in the shower and waking himself up, he heard his phone buzz again, this time a shorter buzz. A text message. He let it go until he was done under the hot stream of water. With a towel around his waist he stretched and shook himself awake more.

                It was still too early, for his liking anyway, but he needed to get ready. After grabbing some clean clothes and pulling them on he shoved his wallet in his pocket with his keys and picked up his phone. He was about to head downstairs and grab breakfast but the message on the screen stopped him.

                “Thanks for the picture of us! Feel free to text me again if you ever find time to be bored Mr. Orlov :)”

                He felt heat touch his cheeks as he stared down at the message. Blinking a few times he took a deep breath and scrolled through his settings. Finding the language settings he hesitated and then changed it all to English. It should have been that way all along but it was just so much easier when everything was in Russian. Going back to the message he stared at the picture and words before he started to tap the little keys.

                “Just Dmitry.”

                “I’ll keep that in mind next time.”

                He smiled. Adding her phone number to his contact list he nodded to himself. Sticking the phone in his pocket, Dmitry made his way downstairs and to the kitchen. Breakfast was eggs and toast with oatmeal and slices of apple thrown into it. He devoured it quickly before throwing it all in the sink and letting it go for later.

 

                It was a short ride over to the trainers to get checked out and discuss what the doctor said. The man made Dmitry remove his shirt so he could poke and prod the yellowing bruise that was left on his side. It was mostly painless now unless you hit it just right and the ribs were finally healed.

                “You are all good Orlov. Coach wants you back on the ice at tomorrows practice so that means hit the gym tonight and get loosened up, just don’t push yourself too hard. Light weights. You are good to go in the next game so long as you don’t skip practice or get hurt again.”

                He nodded. “Light weight. Don't skip practice.” He headed across the building to the weight room to get in a small workout before lunch. It’d be good to get the blood flowing again since he’d been out a few weeks. But on his way he pulled out the phone in his pocket and flipped to the messages. Highlighting Fiona’s name he selected hers and opened the file.

                Frowning though, he started to type out a message. It was harder than he thought it’d be, maybe this talking to a complete stranger thing wasn't as easy as everyone made it look. “I'm playing next game. You coming?” The English characters looked strange on his screen and he knew it wasn't entirely correct; He had stopped going to lessons once he could hold a basic English conversation.

                He was surprised when a response popped up a few seconds later. “Wow! That’s great that you will be in the next game! But I don’t have a ticket to come. I couldn't afford it. :(“

                Dmitry frowned. There was a yearning to see this girl, more than he understood. “If I get ticket for you, you'd come?”

                He stood there staring at his phone for a few long minutes but no reply came. He let out a sigh and shoved his phone into his pocket before walking into the weight room. _She is just one woman. Don’t get so worked up over her._ He told himself. _She has her own life, probably her own friends and boyfriend to entertain her. You are just a hockey player to her. No one of great importance._

                The thoughts angered him a bit and he used them to fuel his workout. Grunting and straining as he pushed himself harder than he should have as he lifted the heavy iron weights set after set. A few hours passed before the metal clanged together and he dropped the weights to the floor and laid back against the bench to catch his breath.

                “Damn Dima. What’s got you moving so fast?”

                Dmitry picked up his head and looked over at the door way to the weight room.  Nathan Walker stood there, wiping his face off with a towel.

 He smirked. “Something’s got you really motivated.”

                “Yes. Motivated.” He sighed and ran a hand through his sweaty hair, brown pieces sticking up erratically.

                Nate shook his head. “I was going to skate around abit on the rink. Just shoot a round. You want to join? I thought you might want to warm up some before practice tomorrow.”

                Nodding Dmitry got to his feet. “Good idea.”

                Following his team mate to the locker room he ditched his sneakers in his locker and tossed his wallet and keys in there as well. Glancing at his phone he frowned, still nothing; he threw it in as well. Snatching his spare skates he shoved his feet in and laced them up before grabbing his gloves and helmet. He was still in shorts and a sweaty tee shirt but he wasn’t planning on doing anything hard core on the ice today so no need to put any heavy pads on. He grabbed a spare stick from the rack against the wall and made his way down the hall to the rink.

                Nate was already on the ice flicking around a few pucks when Dmitry skated on. It felt good to be back on the ice. He felt a grin tugging on his lips as the chill drifting up off the ice made goose bumps spread across his skin. The cool air filled his lungs as he took a deep breath. Nate slid a puck in his direction. The sound of blades scraping on ice, sticks slapping against the solid surface as he pushed the puck across the ice. He picked up speed and shot. There was a _whoosh_ as the puck lifted and hit the upper corner of the empty net and then thunked to the ground.

                Skating around Dmitry scooped up another puck and shot it over to Nate. They passed it back and forth a while, working on their feet, and moving the puck around. At one point they tried to play keep away. They were on the ice for a few hours, and worked up a good sweat before Nate called it quits.

                “I have to head out. It was good seeing you back on the ice mate.” They shook hands and Nate gave him a wave before heading back into the locker room to change.

                Dmitry stayed out on the ice for a while longer, flicking the puck around and shooting at the net until he was bored. Gathering up the pucks he shot them all into the net and left them there before skating off the rink and heading to ditch his gear in his locker. As he was unlacing his skates he heard his phone beep and glanced over. There was a notification flashing on the screen. A new voicemail.

                That was odd. Picking up his phone he pushed the button and put it to his ear. The voice coming through the speaker surprised him.

                “Oh wow… Russian voice mail, I wasn’t expecting that but I guess I should have.” She chuckled a bit. “This is Fiona. I got your text but I… hmm, well, I would love to come to the game but there is no way I’d be able to pay you back. My job doesn’t exactly pay me a lot.”

                A voice in the back ground sounded. “Fi! We need you out front!”

                “I’m coming! Sorry, I have to get back to work, maybe I can make it to the next game. Good luck though! I’m glad you are going to be back out on the ice.” She hung up and the automated voice sounded asking if he wanted to save the message or delete it.

                Dmitry pressed the save button and then brought up a new message, he wasn’t sure if she’d actually pick up if he’d call or if he’d make sense in a phone call with as tired as he was.

                “Don't worry about money. If you want come to the game. Come to game." he sent her the message and then set his phone down as he continued to strip off his minimal equipment. Tying back on his sneakers and gathering up his things, his phone lit up with a response.

                “Of course I want to come to the game. I just don’t want you to feel like you have to give me a ticket or anything. You barely know me.”

                Dmitry stared down at the words on the screen for a long time before his fingers started to move and create a response. “Never get to know you if you don't come.” He hesitated before he pressed send. Sticking the phone in his pocket he tried to not seem like he was eager for a response as he made his way out to his car. About half way home his phone buzzed.

                Pulling into the driveway, Dmitry was surprised to see Tomas’s car there. Shrugging he pulled his phone out and looked at the message.

                “Wow…you’re serious?”

                He was a  bit confused. Of course he was serious, he’d never get to know the girl if they never saw each other again. “Very serious.” He sent back.

                “Oh well I just never thought you’d want anything to do with me. I’m just a nobody. Haha. How about this, you will be busy playing during the game, not much time to actually talk, so why don’t you come visit me at work?” The message came back. “If you really want to get to know me.”

                Smirking he stated his response. “Where do you work?” She was right though, he’d never really get to know her if he only ever saw her at the games.

                All that came through was an address. But it was all he needed. With a grin, and a new pep in his step, Dmitry headed inside. When the door slammed shut behind him, Tomas’s head poked around the wall from the kitchen.

                “Dima! Where did you go all day?” He asked

                “At the trainer. Playing in next game.” He told him.

                A smile lit up his face. “This is great news!” Tomas exclaimed. “I’m making dinner. You want some?”

                He shook his head. “I'm going out.”

                “Oh? You meeting up with someone?” Tomas asked.

                Dmitry nodded as he started to ascend the stairs.

                “Garrettt?”

                “No.”

                “Mike?”

                “No.”

                “Joel.” He said sure he was right this time.

                “No.” Dmitry almost laughed, by now he was in his room, shouting his answers down stairs.

                “Then who?” Tomas was just being nosey, as always.

                “Fiona.”

                The sound of clattering dishes echoed up the stairs. Dmitry poked his head out his bedroom and glanced down the stairwell. Tomas was looking up. “You are meeting a girl?”

                Smiling Dmitry shrugged and went back to gathering his clothes so he could get a shower and cleaned up. He was excited for this little rendezvous, even if a bit nervous. He was sure it was going to be the talk of practice tomorrow now that Tomas knew and tonight he’d want to know all the details. It wasn’t like it was a real date, just a meet up, hell, he didn’t even know where she worked. All he had was an address in town. 


	3. Chapter 3

                The address led Dmitry to a corner café in the middle of town. He had never been over here before, it was more towards the… he didn’t want to think poor part of town, but it was the first thought that came to mind. It wasn’t as if he thought himself wealthy or rich but he was used to a certain life style and being able to afford things. He certainly never struggled. Being a professional hockey player did have its benefits.

                The streets were bustling with locals as it was prime shopping time for the after work crowd. Lots of people were out with bags looking around and looking for a place to eat. Parking his car alongside of the street Dmitry climbed out of his car and glanced around. The air was cool and crisp. The winter temperatures hadn’t quite caught up with the time of the month. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his khaki pants he looked at the café just ahead and hoped it was the right place.

                As he walked along the street he couldn’t help but notice the nice bit of anonymity he held out here. Not being so close to the arena it wasn’t like people expected him to be a hockey player. Unless someone heard him speak he doubted anyone would recognize him.

                As he approached the front door he heard the sound of the chattering voices inside drift off as the sound of a beautiful melody filled the air inside. He paused and glanced through the large front window. All he could see was small tables with groups of people sitting around sipping coffee and eating pastries and salads. A counter at the side of the room covered one wall but Dmitry couldn’t see what everyone was staring at in the back of the establishment. It was a quaint little place.

                Slowly pulling the glass door open he stepped inside. It was rather crowded so he let his eyes follow everyone else’s gaze to the tiny stage set up in the back. A small sign said “Open Mic Talent Night! 7-10pm.” Standing up on the stage was the small blonde woman he had come to see.

                Dressed in a black uniform tee shirt, jeans and an apron, her long blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail and out of her freckled face. Tucked neatly under her chin was the bottom of an exquisitely carved stringed instrument. She pulled a bow across the strings and filled the room with a beautiful song. Dmitry let a lopsided grin cross his face as he found an empty table and sat down by himself and watched her perform.

                The song concluded and she opened her bright eyes smiling softly as the crowd applauded for her. Dmitry was clapping and when her eyes found his, her cheeks turned a bright red, but her smile grew. Hopping off the stage the woman wove her way through the tables and over to wear Dmitry was sitting. Before she sat down he got to his feet and made like he was about to move towards her, but she was busy trying not to trip over peoples things, she didn’t see and sat down before he could do or say whatever he was about to.

                Dmitry sat back down, still smiling at her. “That sounded beautiful.”

                “Oh, thanks.” She blushed, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear as she looked down at the instrument on her lap. “It’s really not me though, just the viola.”

                “Not violin?” He cocked his head to the side slightly confused.

                Fiona looked up at him. “Oh no, it’s a viola. They look the same but it plays on a different music staff, it’s bigger…” She looked from the instrument up at his puzzled expression. “Sorry, I guess the only real difference matters to the musician.” She laughed a bit nervously.

                Shrugging he smiled at her. She seemed very passionate about it, it was almost the way he was passionate about hockey. “It's okay. You seem... to love it. That all that matter."

                Another employee walked up with the instrument’s case and set it beside her chair. “Hey Fi, you left this in back.” The brunette looked at Dmitry. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were on a date.” She giggled as Fiona pushed her away and then she disappeared back behind the counter to work.

                Another person climbed up onto the stage in the back and started to play some music so it got loud and hard to hear one another. Dmitry had to scoot his chair closer to the woman to hear her soft voice as she spoke.

                “I’m kind of surprised you actually showed up.” She glanced at him briefly, her green eyes catching his before looking back down and adjusting the viola in it’s case and locking it in place.

                “Surprised? Why is that?” He asked her, leaning closer to hear her.

                Setting the protected instrument down she propped her arms up on the table. “Well, I just… I don’t know. I’m some random girl that just asked you for an autograph. I never actually thought you’d want to meet me and hang out. I mean, how many women chase hockey players and…” Suddenly her face turned an extreme shade of red and she sat up straight. “Oh my god…. Not that I was chasing you or anything. I just think you are a really good player and that you are good looking and oh shit I sound like a stalker now.” She put her hands over her face.

                Dmitry instantly started to laugh, a deep sound that seemed to fill him with an enthusiasm he hadn’t felt in a long time. He reached over and pulled her hands away from her incredibly bright face. “You are not a stalker, I'm the one that came here.” He was still chuckling. “You are different.  Other women same…” He waved his hand like he was pushing them all aside. “But you …” He seemed stuck on the word he was looking for. “Stand out. I Like this.” He nodded.

                She gave him a small smile. “I guess that’s a good thing.” Her face was still extremely red though. “So, do you make it a habit of chasing down silly fans like me?”

                He shook his head. “First time.”

                “Sorry I’m such a disappointment.” She poked her tongue out at him.

                Despite her teasing tone he frowned. “You are not. Don't sat this.”

                It seemed to surprise her. “Oh…” She smiled a bit shyly. “So Dmitry, what do you like to do besides hockey?”

                He scratched his head. “Now? Learn English. Not my best subject.” 

                She wrinkled her nose, he couldn’t help but notice the cute way it scrunched up her face. “That’s not something fun. I’m talking about fun! Like do you play another sport, do you hike, build things, cook… I don’t know.”

                He leaned back in his chair a moment to think. “Cook.” He nodded settling with that. Normally he just took his days off practice to relax  and watch a movie or t.v. but if he had to pick something he liked to do he liked cooking his old homeland food.

                “I’d say it’s probably Russian food?”

                He nodded.

                “I’ve never had any of that.” She admitted, her hands folding together as she leaned forward on the table, the new person on stage, a bit louder than before.

                Dmitry’s eyes got wide. “Never?! That needs changing!” He almost demanded in a playful manner, a smile on his face.

                “Only if you cook it for me.” She bargained.

                He held a hand out. “Agree.”

                “Agreed.” Her small hand slipped into his and they shook briefly.

                He grinned. Now it was his turn for questions. “You play viola for work?”

                It took a moment for the question to click. “Oh no, that’s not my job. I work here at the café. Selling coffee and food. Not really my ideal job but I can’t really be picky.” He noticed something she was holding back, but he wasn’t going to press it, just yet anyway. “I got off a little bit ago and since it’s talent night they always request I play. It brings in more customers.” Her smile returned.

                He nodded. “So hobby? You only know viola?” He asked.

                “Yeah it’s just a hobby. I only know the viola, no other instruments. I try my hand at drawing but I’m no artist or anything.”

 

                The pair sat there and chatted well into the night. They talked about anything and everything they could think of. Time passed at an amazingly slow rate for the two of them until one of the employees came over.

                “Hey Fi, it’s time to close up shop, you and your date want to get out of our hair?”

                Fiona looked up. “Oh! Sorry Becky, I didn’t realize it was so late.” She looked at Dmitry and smiled as she got to her feet. “Guess it’s time to get out of here.”

                He got to his feet with her and watched her pick up her viola case. Glancing around, he scratched the back of his head. He hadn’t noticed the place get so quiet, or so empty. Letting the woman lead the way out, he couldn’t help but let his eyes trail down the length of her features. When he caught himself he shook his head slightly, cheeks tinting red a bit. This was not the time to be giving her a once over.

                Pausing just outside the front door as one of the staff locked it behind them, Fiona looked up at him. “Well, I had a really nice time tonight. I’m glad you decided to come all the way out here.” She was smiling at him.

                She had smiled nearly the entire night, but now it was different. Directed straight at him, Dmitry felt a tightness in his chest as heat crawled up the back of his neck and made his ears burn. He didn’t really know how to respond to this. “S-same.” He’d curse himself for stuttering later, but it only made her smile blossom further. “Maybe do this again?” He asked her with a raised eye brow, trying to forget the heat spreading across his face.

                Fiona nodded. “Yeah, I’d really like that. You have my number so… feel free to call me up any time. Now you know where I work too so you can stop in and visit when you have time.”

                He smiled. Then another thought occurred. “Oh, the game wednesday. If I get ticket, you come?”

                She chuckled. “If you really want me there, I’ll come. But like I said, I don’t really have the money to pay you back for the ticket.” He saw the small amount of shame in her eye.

                He waved his hand like it was nothing, trying to let her see that it was okay. “Don't worry.” He paused. “It's gift.” He smiled.

                “Okay.” She glanced down at the ground a moment, in that shy way he noticed she seemed to do. “Well I don’t want to keep you, you probably have practice or something important to do tomorrow.” She glanced back up at him.

                He nodded a bit sadly, not quite ready to end their night. “Yes. Practice in morning.” He glanced around. “Your car is where?”  Dmitry was worried about her walking somewhere so late in the dark alone.

                “Oh it’s around back, don’t worry about it.” She smiled at his offer.

                Nodding. He stepped closer and gently grasped one of her elbows as he leaned forward. Cheek to cheek he let the corner of his mouth just barely graze her soft skin as he kissed the air beside her, then he repeated with the other side. It was a normal Russian custom, and he’d let her think that, but perhaps, he just wanted a reason to get a little bit closer to the woman for a brief moment. She smelled like lilies, fresh and sweet. Innocent, light and tranquil. It reminded him of home.

                Pulling away he smiled at her, despite the tightness in his chest. Her face was red, but he didn’t show that he noticed it. Taking a step back he glanced to his car, still untouched but now alone on the side. “Let me know when you home safe,” He pulled his phone out and pointed to it.

                “I’ll let you know when I get home.” She smiled. “Drive safe!” She gave him a small wave.

                Finally turning his back to her he unlocked his car and got inside. He had to take a deep breath and sit there for a moment before he could actually get himself to drive. In the rearview mirror he saw Fiona standing there and then turn and disappear beside the building hopefully getting into her car.

                A wide grin split his face. He couldn’t remember the last time he had that much fun. And all they did was talk. The drive home was a blur as his mind was still focused on the smiling freckled face of the woman he left back at the café. Getting out and locking the car was all just muscle memory as he nearly stumbled up the front step, half day dreaming like some teenager. What was wrong with him?

                Tomas was sprawled out on the sofa when he walked in. “You are late.” He sat up straight, not really scolding, just commenting on his friends arrival.

                Dmitry shrugged.

                Tomas shrugged as well and leaned back into the sofa glancing to the television once more. “Leftovers in the refrigerator.”

                His stomach growled and caught them both off guard. Dmitry hadn’t realized how hungry he was. He hadn’t eaten anything all day and his meet up with Fiona didn’t involve food so he was starving.  Heading to the kitchen the Russian rummaged through the fridge to find some food. He found the leftover chicken and rice and started to pile up a plate as he heard footsteps behind him.

                “Damn Dima. You not eat on your date?” Tomas leaned against the counter.

                “Not date.” He tried to tell him as he shoved it all in the microwave. “Just…. Talk.”

                He raised an eyebrow as he folded his arm across his chest. “Talk?” He let a sly grin cross his face. “For…” he glanced at the clock. “Almost four hours?”

                “Yes.” His face held a touch of red as he pulled his plate out and turned to face his friend.

                “Good conversation?”

                “Very.” He smirked before taking a bite.

                Tomas just shook his head with a smile. “Same girl from game the other day?”

                He merely nodded as he continued to eat.

                Walking away Tomas chuckled. “Wait until they hear of this.”

 

                Before Dmitry even got into the locker room the next day he could hear them inside. They were  all up in a riot over something. Loud as they could be and carrying on. As soon as he opened the door the room went silent and all eyes were on him. He froze.

                “Uh… Hey?”

                “Dima!” Garrett rushed over and clapped him on the back. “You had a date last night and didn’t tell us!”

                He glared over at Tomas who simply grinned and shrugged. “No.”

                Joel laughed. “Come on Dima! Tell us who the girl is, eh?” He elbowed him in the side before walking back to his locker stall to change into his pads. “Is she a good one? Or was this a one-time thing?”

                Dmitry made his way to his own locker. “She is coming to game Wednesday.”

                Tomas poked his head up. “you didn’t mention that.”

                Leaning over from his seat Phillip chuckled. “You know they aren’t going to let this go until they all get to meet her, or at least get a look at her.”

                Dmitry nodded with a sigh. _She is going to have her hands full if she sticks around that long._ He paused with that thought and wondered. _I wonder how she really felt after last night?_ He didn’t get time to dwell on the thought when Dane Byers, the captain let out a yell.

                “Come on boys! Out on the ice!” 

                Practice was starting.

                The echo of blades on ice, shouts of his team mates and the drill of pucks bouncing off the Plexiglas. This was where he belonged.  Dmitry could feel it pumping in his blood. Muscles pushed him across the ice, he shot his stick out and stole the puck away, launched it up to Garrett. The drills ensued and soon enough the team was circling one another, pucks being launched at the nets. Some making it, some being bounced off the pads of the goalies.

                Dmitry got a few pats on the back for his quality skate during the session, he hadn’t let himself get too far behind during his recuperation. At this rate he might actually play a good portion of the game Wednesday. After a few hours Coach called them all over and gave them the game plan and line up he had outlined so far for the game that was two days away. It could all change depending on their meeting and light run through tomorrow but it was pretty good. Dmitry was in.

                They were dismissed back to the locker room to clean up and head out. There would be a get together tonight, but no drinking. If they were smart. Not this close to a game anyway.

                But who ever said hockey players were smart?

 

                Dmitry stripped off the sweaty pads that had molded to his body, almost like a second skin after being worn so many times. A shower followed and then clean clothes before the team moved like a school of fish, in one giant mass towards their cars. Before Dmitry even reached the handle of his he was grabbed from behind and pulled towards another car.

                “Come on Dima! Don’t head home just yet! We have some celebrating to do! You are back on the ice!” Latta put him in a head lock and ruffled up his still damp hair.

                He shoved him away with a grin. “Where are we going?” He asked looking at the handful of guys that had stuck around.

                Cameron Shilling was standing there, his arms folded across his chest. “I know a place that should be fun.”

                The ride was a short one, a blur really, before the hockey players were all standing in an alley beside something that looked like a warehouse. The ground seemed to shake with the pulsing thump-ba-bump of the bass booming inside. The high windows let just enough room for the bright flashing lights to escape out into the darkened night sky.

                “Dude… Cam, where did you bring us?” Garrett asked as he looked at the burly man guarding the door. Of course he’d be no march for Joel, but honestly Joel was a softy off the ice. They all knew it, he was more like a giant teddy bear off ice than the brawler all the fans knew him to be.

                Cameron chuckled. “Welcome to the club.” He led them over to the metal door that if left alone, without the body guard, thumping music and lofty lights, would have looked like it lead into an abandoned car factory. The men simply nodded to one another and the door was opened. Instantly they were buffeted with the sounds of techno and dub step music. Bright flashing lights swirled around the otherwise darkened dance area. Inside the door was another guard. He walked the men over to a special seated area roped off for VIPs. The hockey players all sat down, most of them flabbergasted at the sight of the hopping club.

                A rather scantily clad woman walked up to them a tray in hand. “Hello boys. Can I get you something to drink?”

                Cameron went first, obviously he had been her before. The other boys followed suit and then Dmitry. “Go ahead Dima, they have your favorite vodka. That stuff you ran out of on your birthday…” He teased.

                Dmitry perked up and ordered a double shot.

                The waitress walked away and the guys began to drill Cam about how he found this place. It was just full of people dancing and drinking and it had top of the line drinks and service. By far it was the best place in the area.

                Drinks came shortly and the guys downed the first round in no time. Dmitry smiled as the familiar burn coated his throat and reminded him of back home. A second round was ordered. And a third. Soon all of the guys felt that familiar buzz in their head and the warmth in their chests.

                Glancing around after his fifth and sixth drink Dmitry realized half the guys were gone, dragged onto the dance floor by women from the bar. Then it was his turn. Out on the floor he let this stranger pull him to the middle of the crowd. He wanted to dance, he just wasn’t sure if it was with her.  She put his hands on her hip and pressed her body against his, he could already feel the heat spreading. Was this a good thing? It felt kind of nice. Her hands toyed with the hair on his neck, it kind of tickled but he wanted her to stop, maybe.  She was saying things, but Dmitry couldn’t hear it over the pounding music, he let it go. She laughed and he forced a smile. This.. this didn’t feel right anymore. She was pressing herself into his hips and he should have been reacting like the other guys around him, by pulling her closer, maybe kissing her. Some guys were even stealing away to a dark corner for something a bit more…

                But no, Dmitry found her eyes. Bleak emotionless grey eyes. What was he doing here? He pushed her away. “Sorry.” He mumbled and turned and walked off the dance floor.

                He could hear her cursing at him but he didn’t stop until he found his seat. He ran a hand over his face and shook himself to try and wake himself up from the haze of liquor.  He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and found his messages and looked for Fiona’s name. Then he started typing.

                “Sorry it's late, I don't want to bother you. Just want to talk.” 


	4. Chapter 4

                Dmitry woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. When he couldn’t find the snooze button on his alarm clock he plucked it from the stand and threw it so hard across the room it shattered into a dozen bits of broken plastic and wires. Groaning he flopped back down to the pillow as he tried to piece back together what had happened the previous night. He remembered the club. Drinking with the guys. The woman that tried to dance with him… he had this awful feeling about her, like he had somehow betrayed Fiona, a woman he wasn’t even seeing technically. But after that things get kind of hazy.

                There was more vodka. His phone.  A fight with someone. More vodka?

                He swore in Russian as he pulled his pillow around his head to try and muffle the sounds of the house out. The wiring of the ceiling fan, the buzz of the washer downstairs, and the beep of the fire alarm that needed its batteries changed.

                There was a gentle knock on the door that received another string of Russian expletives from the man trying to burry himself under the blankets in the dark. Tomas entered the room anyway, speaking gently. “Dima, I have pain killer for you.”

                Slowly sitting up He held his hands out and took the pills and the bottle of Gatorade from his roommate who didn’t look like he was doing much better than he was.

                “What happened?” He asked after downing the pills and half the bottle.

                Tomas sat down on the foot of the bed and scratched his head. “Girl you danced with, she was… um…” He paused looking for the right word. “Escort?” he tried to see if it made sense to Dmitry but he shrugged. “Pay for, to have sex.”

                Dmitry’s face went a bright red, his pounding pulse in his head making the headache worse. “I did not ask! Not _want!_ ” he waved his hands trying to make that perfectly clear.

                “We know.” Tomas tried to calm him down. “But her… pimp, Garrett call him, unhappy with you walking away.” He scratched his chin. “First you two sit and drink many shots together. Then fight. What he say, I don’t know. But you win. He only hit you one, two times maybe.”

                Dmitry scratched his head. No wonder he felt horrible. Then it hit him, he had been texting Fiona in the course of all that… and he had no idea what he said or anything. Jumping from the bed, much faster than he should have his vision faded to black for an instant as the floor seemed to wobble. He let it level out before he tried to get  to his dresser to look for his phone.  He didn’t make it that far. The sudden motion caused all the liquid in his stomach to come rushing up and he threw it all up on the floor.

               

                The morning was not a nice one for Dmitry. Tomas helped him get cleaned up, clean up his room and get into the shower to try and wake himself up. By the time he was clean and didn’t have the taste or smell of bile and booze on him, it was half past noon. He was starving and his head only felt slightly better.

                Down in the kitchen Tomas had heated up a bowl of soup, something that would be easy on the stomach. He slid it across the counter when his roommate walked in.

                “Feel better?”

                Dmitry shook his head as he sat down. Silently he began to eat the soup waiting for his roommate to hand over the pain killers again. On cue, Tomas slid the bottle to him. After another mouthful of the hot liquid and noodles he swallowed down three pills without a drink. He didn’t want to bother with getting up.

                “I will be scratched tomorrow.” He said frustrated. _All because some woman tried to play me. I should have just gone home like I planned on…_

                “Don’t think that.” Tomas shook his head as he got himself a bowl. “We know this not your fault. Just feel better. Practice later… and hope, coach doesnt notice.” He was trying to sound positive.

                Dmitry simply nodded. Positive. He could try that.

                “Oh…” Tomas walked over to the other side of the counter. “Your phone, buzz like crazy all morning while you in shower.”

                He perked up and took the small object from him. Glancing down at the screen he was surprised to find three missed calls and six new text messages. He opened up the messages and discovered that they were all from Fiona. Scrolling to the top of the conversation he found the last message he remembered sending to her.

 

                “Sorry late. Not mean bother. Just want talk.”

                “Oh! It’s okay, I don’t mind. Work is pretty slow anyway. How are things going?”

                “Okay, I just regret things.”

                “Why is that? Is everything okay?”

                “I ksdfsefsm .,. ojmsoijfvneolklm”

                “What?”

               

                Dmitry stared down at his phone. He had either gotten too drunk to text, or had been interrupted during the middle. He still couldn’t remember what he had been trying to say to her. There were more messages from her.

                “Dmitry? Is everything okay?”

                A little bit later. “Come on I’m really starting to get worried.”

                “I know you don’t know me that well but please say something.”

                “Call me please?”

 

                He ran a hand over his face slowly shaking his head with a frown. Now he felt guilty for worrying her. He put the phone up to his ear to listen to the voice mail he saw flashing in the corner.

                “Hey Dmitry… Um, sorry for all the text messages I uh, I am just kind of worried about you ya know? You didn’t really sound okay. So… just call me or something when you can and let me know that you are okay. Please? Thanks.”

                _“Fuck.”_ He looked down at the phone.

                “What?” Tomas asked from the other barstool.

                “Fiona… I worried her. Last night I stopped texting when I fought.” He sighed. “Now she's worried.”

                Tomas nodded, understanding. “Girls do that. It shows she cares.”

                Dmitry looked down at his phone and started to type out a message. “Sorry last night. Not worry you. I okay.” He shut his phone off and set it down to finish off his soup with a frown.

                “Feel bad now right?” Tomas asked.

                He nodded.

                “It happens.” He chuckled.

                Dmitry still felt bad. He glanced at the clock. There were a few hours left until their mini practice skate tonight, so he made up his mind. After drinking down the last of the broth in the bowl he deposited it in the sink. Then he grabbed his wallet and keys and headed towards the door. Tomas called after him but he ignored it. He knew he didn’t have a lot of time, but he had enough.

                His car carried him to the other side of town, to the little café he had been in the other day. After parking his car, Dmitry sat inside for a long moment trying to think of what to tell her. _Everything? The prostitute and her pimp? No… I can’t… That I was in a fight? But then she’ll think I’m some brute._ He hung his head. _You play hockey moron, of course you fight._ Climbing out he slowly made his way to the front door and inside. The place was quite, not much going on inside, just a few customers off on their own.

                Dmitry looked around and at first he didn’t see anyone familiar. Then he spotted her in the back near the kitchen. Standing at a counter she was working with a dough of some kind, hands covered in flour  as well as her apron. One of the girls up front went back and nudged her whispering something to her. She looked up and their eyes met. Dmitry gave her a small wave.

                “Travis I’m taking my break!” She called back to someone. Wiping her hands on her apron she came out from behind the counter. Without a word she came over and wrapped her arms around him briefly, having to stand on her toes to do so. “I was so worried about you!”

                Dmitry hadn’t been expecting the hug. She didn’t give him time to reciprocate before she let go.

                Then she looked at the flour she had left on his shirt and tried to gently wipe it off of him. “Sorry.” She mumbled. “But what happened last night? You had me really worried.”

                He sighed. “Sorry. I… The team went out. Drink. A man found me. We Fight. I not remember.” He hung his head. “I'm not proud.”

                Her shoulders sagged a bit. “You should be more careful.” She scolded him gently. “Fighting outside the rink is very different than in it.” She gave him a half smile. “I’m just glad you are okay.”  She gestured to a table and then led him over to sit down.

                He was still hanging his head. “I feel guilty.”

                Her brow drew together. “Whatever for?”

                “Worrying you.” He looked at her. Her freckled cheek had a spot of flour obscuring the little tan dots that covered her pale skin. “I didn't want to. Want make you happy. Not worried and sad.”

                She smiled softly. “Then don’t get in any more silly bar fights.”

                Dmitry chuckled and nodded. Then he slowly reached across the little table and used his thumb to wipe the flour off her cheek. He could feel the heat converging on her face as she looked down at what he was doing. She smiled her appreciation and he found himself not wanting to pull his hand away quite as quickly as he should, but he did. 

                He glanced down at his watch and frowned. “I have to go. Practice.”

                She sighed and he felt that pang in his gut. He didn’t want to go. “Alright, well, I don’t want to keep you or get you in trouble.” She gave him a small smile as she got to her feet. “Thanks for coming by and letting me know you were okay though. I appreciate it.”

                He nodded. "I wanted to see you too.”

                Her features darkened but she smiled.

                Stepping forward he took her arm and leaned closer, kissing beside her cheeks again. Letting her go after a moment’s pause he frowned. “Got to go. Tomorrow you coming?” His eyes perked up as he looked down at her.

                Nodding she smiled, her hand reaching up and touching the redness on her cheek. “Yeah I’ll be there.”

                He grinned. “Good.” He took a step back and started to head out but not before he gave her a wave. Outside he climbed in his car and headed off towards the arena to the light skate practice they were having. He smiled as he looked in the rearview mirror and saw Fiona looking out the window. Despite the headache still pulsing in his temples, today was turning out to not be too bad.

                The skate went well. They discussed the lineups, the planned amount of playing times. Dmitry wasn’t going to get a lot of ice time, unless someone got hurt. He knew that already though, it was his first time back in weeks. They got on the ice and ran a few drills but overall it was a short practice that went well. Dmitry was antsy as he set up his locker stall for the game tomorrow. He couldn’t wait for the puck to drop.

 

                The crowd screamed as the team filed out of the locker room and onto the ice. Grubie went over to his net and started to scratch up his zone while everyone else skated their last few circles before the anthem played. They did their final stretches as a troop of cup scouts carried the flag out onto the ice and held it up. Orlov was standing on the blue line beside his team mates, bouncing from one foot to another as the National anthem Started. This was it, his heart was pounding in his chest as the anticipation mounted for his first game back.

                His eyes drifted over to the Plexiglas wall that surrounded the rink and the row of seats that were protected just on the other side. During one of their long conversations texting one night, Dmitry had pulled out where Fiona had wanted to sit at the game. It turned out she had always sat up in the nose bleed sections, never being able to afford anything better. She had always wanted to sit in the front, up close and able to see all the action. It wasn’t where the guests of players normally sat but then again, she wasn’t normal so that was okay.

                Dmitry found her standing just a few seats away from the player’s bench. She was wearing the gray shirt he had signed the day they first met. His name was painted across her back above a big 28, his number. Her long hair was pulled over her shoulder in a braid, half coving her hand as it set over her heart while the anthem played its final notes. He kept his eyes on her and let a small smile play on his lips when he saw her bright eyes glance in his direction.

                The crowd roared and they all lined up as the refs got ready. Dmitry took up his spot just in front of where Fiona was sitting, oddly enough. He glanced over at Tomas and then up at Garrett. There was a split second of silence and then the puck dropped.

                The Bears won the face of and the puck was in their control for most of the period. They dominated when it came to shots on goal but nothing so far had made it into the net.

                The right wing wouldn’t leave Dmitry alone. It was check after check right into the wall, it didn’t seem to matter if he had the puck or not. The abuse was starting to aggravate the bruises on his ribs and more than that it was pissing him off. So he took his turn to check the stupid winger right back into the wall.

                There was a pass back and Dmitry got the puck. It was right at a line change so there was a hole, a giant gaping hole right down the middle of the ice. Dmitry took the opportunity. He carried it forward and passed it up to Stoa. Still moving forward Dmitry saw a perfect opening, Stoa saw it too and flicked the puck back before any of the defenders got into position.

                The shot was perfect. It cleared the top of the glove and hit the back of the net. Sirens wailed and lights flashed as the crowd jumped to their feet screaming. The team circled Dmitry and wrapped arms around him, patting him on the back and helmet, giving words of congratulations before they skated off. Dmitry did a quick skate by the bench and hit his glove against everyone else’s  before getting back in position for the next puck drop.

                There was only another minute or so until the period was over, then the buzzer sounded and they all skated off the ice and back into the locker rooms. Dmitry chanced a glance towards Fiona’s seat and gave her a tired smile, she waved.

                In the locker room they sat down and stripped of some pads to cool down a bit. A couple of the guys came up and patted Dmitry on the back again. “Good shot out there Dima.” Garrett grinned.

                He nodded.

                Coach was going over tips telling them about how they couldn’t handle their power plays so if they could be cut down with penalties, then more goals could be scored.  Dmitry sat there listening to the coach, his hand rubbing at his ribs. Suddenly coach stopped and looked at him.

                “Dima, are your ribs okay?”

                Immediately he pulled his hand away and straightened but his face winced a bit. “Fine.”

                “He took quite a few hits coach.” Shilling looked at him, frowning.

                “I am Fine.” Dmitry glared at Cameron.

                Coach frowned. “We do _not_ need you getting hurt again Dmitry. If its going to be a problem, I’m pulling you from the line up.”

                “It  _n_ _ot_  a problem.”

                The coach held his stare before he looked away and continued with the debriefing of the first period.

                The break was over and it was time to go. Dmitry wasn’t in the first shift out on the ice. He sat there on the bench eagerly awaiting his turn to go out, but every time he looked over at coach the man frowned. The Russian snorted. Finally coach conceded and let him out. He hopped the wall and skated across the ice. There was impact as he rammed into the left wing that had been hammering at him all night. The player nearly flipped as he gave up the puck and fell flat out on the rink. The crowd let out a cheer as Dmitry passed it up Latta and skated into a proper position.

                The puck bounced around the rink, tossed back and forth between players and teams. Dmitry got it again and carried it across the neutral zone. He didn’t see an opening but he smirked when he spied Weller on point. Weller took the shot and it was another goal.

                The crowd was on their feet screaming once again as the team circled Patrick and clapped him on the back.

                Fuming, the other team lined up and readied themselves for the faceoff once more. The whole time, Dmitry had been a stable player, when he had been on the ice.  The winger that had been going after him was now burning holes through his jersey with a heated stare.

                The Bears didn’t win the face off and as soon as the puck was on the wing man’s stick, he flicked it up towards Dmitry as hard as he could.

                Flying straight towards Dmitry’s face, the young Russian didn’t have time to get out of the way. It connected with its target, cracking the eye shield and sending most of the thick plastic protection snapping off and shooting across the ice. Dmitry let out a startled shout as he dropped his stick and clutched the side of his face, turning away from his attacker.

                For a moment, the arena went silent, shocked by the blatant attempt to harm the other player. Then instantly shouts of profanities and insults were being hurled at the opposing team.

                A few of Dmitry’s team mates slowly skated up to him as the trainer tried to hurry across the ice to see him.

                “Dima, are you okay?” Garrett asked him.

                Pulling his hand away, Dmitry revealed a small gash on his cheek bone from where his eye protection had cut him, and then another cut and brush burn a little further over on his cheek  from where the puck hit him and split open his skin. If it had been any further over it would have broken his nose a third time. For now however it was just dripping blood down his face.

                Glaring over at the man that had shot the puck at him he started shouting a string of Russian profanities at him, getting ready to lay into him with his fists but LeBlanc and Segal held him back.

                “Get back in the locker room.” The trainer demanded as a few of the players had to help force Dmitry off the ice.

                He chanced a glance over at the fans. They were in too much of a commotion for him to be able to see Fiona though. Growling through gritted teeth, Dmitry ripped off his helmet and chucked it at the wall as he stormed down the hallway towards the locker room while the refs decided on the penalty the other team would be receiving.

                The trainer put a few butterfly bandages on his face after cleaning it off and Dmitry grabbed his spare helmet. Then he was back on the bench determined to finish the game. His headache was back, but he was pissed and nothing was going to stop him from getting back out there.

 

                In the end Dmitry had two goals total and the Bears won three to zero. It was a great way to start his come back onto the ice.  Before he was named player of the game, tossing an autographed stick over the wall to a group of kids to fight over, he looked down the row to find Fiona. She was sitting there, smiling at him. That smile made him more proud than anything. He was glad she was there to see him win. 


	5. Chapter 5

                “I'll be out soon.” He texted as the trainer on staff took the needle to his face. Dmitry winced and let out a small curse as his cheek was stitched closed, the gash and surrounding skin bruising and turning purple now in the hours after the game. 

                Garrett and Tomas were out talking to the press about their win. Normally, they’d want to talk to the big scorer but since Dmitry wasn’t so good with the English interviews, they opted for the others. Michael came up after his shower and grinned down at Dmitry as he sat there on the trainer’s table.

                “You coming out with us all tonight?”

                His eyes flicked up and he snorted. “No.” He said as if Mike should have already known the answer.

                “Aw come on, just because you happened to find the one bad chick last time…”

                That’s when Joel came up and patted Latta on the back. “I believe our friend here has a lady waiting for him outside.” He winked at Dmitry.

                “Oh I get it.” He grinned and watched Dmitry’s face flush.

                _“Fuckers.”_ He mumbled in Russian as they giggled like school boys and hurried off after the rest of the team.

                When the trainer finally dismissed him, he grabbed his coat and walked out of the locker room. He looked around the hall outside expecting to see Fiona there but she wasn’t. For a moment his heart sank, a pang of fear in his stomach. Then it hit him. She had never been to the underside of the arena. She didn’t know that friends and family tended to wait down in the halls just outside of the locker rooms for their loved ones and relatives.

                Scratching his head he pulled out his phone. “Where are you?” He texted her as he started up the stairs towards the main concourse. There was no reply as he glanced around the nearly empty path way. All he saw were employees of the Giant Center cleaning up trash and shutting down the different food vendors.  Then he heard her voice.

                “… You don’t understand, I’m not loitering. I’m waiting for someone.”

                “For who miss?”

                “Um, Dmitry.” She hesitated.

                “Ma’am, you can’t hang around and wait to meet players. That’s called harassment. They don’t even come up here. Come now, let’s get a move on before we call the police.”

                Dmitry saw a security guard talking to her as she sat at a small table in one of the little open eating areas.

                “No it’s not like that!” She tried to protest as her arm was grabbed and she was pulled to her feet. “He told me to wait for him!”

                “Stop!” Dmitry called after them. Every person in the hall seemed to freeze and look at him.

                Fiona smiled, breathing a sigh of relief as she pulled herself from the guards grip. Frowning the hockey player looked from the woman to the man.

                “What is this?”

                “Do you know this woman?” The guard asked a bit shocked by his presence.

                “Yes.” He said simply, putting his arm around her shoulders and turning her away. They started to walk in the opposite direction, towards where Dmitry was parked.

                Fiona smiled up at him. “Coming to my rescue again?” But her smile faded when she saw the stitches and bruise across his face.

                His brow drew up in confusion until he gathered why. Moving his arm from around her, for he didn’t want to be too forward or over bearing, he reached up and touched his tender cheek. “It's nothing. Have had much worse.” He shrugged.

                “Still, that has to hurt. I’m surprised you didn’t drop when he hit you.” Fiona admitted.

                Nodding Dmitry understood. Most people would have dropped to the ice. But today he had just been so charged and full of energy. He wasn’t sure if it was the goals or if it was because she was in the audience, either way, he wasn’t going to let a simple puck to the face drop him.

                “So what did you have me wait around for anyway?” She looked up at him. “Shouldn’t you be out celebrating with all the guys?”

                He shook his head. “No. Last time?” He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Bad…” A smile came across his face. “Celebrate with you?” He asked.

                Her features reddened. “Sure, that sounds like fun.”

                Dmitry grinned.

               

                After they got to his car he drove the woman back to the house he shared with Tomas. He knew that the other player would be out partying with the team so they’d have the house to themselves.  He couldn’t help but grin as Fiona marveled at his fancy car, apparently she had never been in something so nice. Then she gasped as they pulled into his drive way. She also hadn’t been expecting to arrive there.

                Leading her inside, Dmitry tossed his gym bag on the floor by the door and gestured around. “Welcome.” He smiled. “I live with Tomas.”

                “With Kundratek?” She asked.

                He nodded and then paused. “Part time. My real house is in Washington. Home, Siberia.”

                She seemed puzzled as she thought about it. “You have a house in D.C. All to yourself?” He nodded. “oh, is that because you get bounced back up here on occasion.”

                “Yes.” He smiled. “Sit!” He gestured to the living room.

                Inside there was a large plush sofa, softer than the bed Fiona slept on at night. A huge 70 inch television screen occupied most of one wall surrounded by stands that held an assortment of movies, video games, gaming consoles and controllers.

                There was a recliner and a love seat against the other walls, a coffee table and some end tables. A pretty basic set up for a living room but there were much more expensive thing in there than she was used to.

                Sitting down on the sofa she glanced around in the dim room. Reaching over she turned on the end table light as she heard Dmitry shuffling around in the kitchen. Idly Fiona wondered if she should turn on the tv and find something to watch, but she hadn’t watched cable in years so she wouldn’t even know where to begin.

                Dmitry came in carrying two glasses and a bottle of vodka. He was smiling as he set them on the coffee table before her. “Drinks.” He beamed. “Want to watch movie?” He asked as he took a seat beside her, giving her enough space that he was close, but not crowding her.

                Fiona looked at the bottle and then up to him. She should have known that a Russian would have a nice stock of Vodka to celebrate with. The question about the movie however pulled her attention away from the alcohol. “Oh…” Her gaze drifted over to the entertainment center. Sliding off the couch she scanned the spines of the DVD and bluray cases for a title that looked familiar. Some were foreign, she expected as much, but she opted for an English film. Settling on a new Liam Neeson movie she offered it to Dmitry and watched him grin.

                “This is good. You see it before?” He asked as he knelt down to set up the player.

                Shaking her head she stood there and watched him. “No, I haven’t been to the movies in a long time. And we don’t have cable at the apartment so not much as far as television goes. Just some old movies.” She chuckled at the almost horrified look he gave her.

                “Movies are better than Rosetta Stone almost to learn English.” He chuckled. “Still not perfect though.”

                Fiona shook her head. “Better than I’d be if I was in your shoes.” She turned and walked back to the couch before falling back into the plush cushions.

                After starting the movie Dmitry went over to the table and poured himself and Fiona a glass of vodka, handing one to her before he fell into a seat beside her.

                Fiona took a sip and coughed, her face turning red as she smiled at him. Dmitry smiled and took a few long chugs from his glass as he watched her struggle with the drink. “Easy.” He commented.

                Turning in her seat she put her back against the arm rest and kicked off her shoes so she could pull her feet up onto the sofa. Facing him now she held her glass on her knees as she pulled them to her chest. “So Mr. Dmitry, what do you want to do to celebrate your win tonight?” she asked.

                He shrugged and took another drink. “Time with you?”

                So they sat there and talked for a long while. As she shifted her position at one point, Dmitry got tired of her struggling to keep her legs from touching him and just reached over and pulled her legs to drape across his lap. He really didn’t mind, in fact he liked the increased contact. Her face was red at first but as more time passed the more comfortable she became.

                Their glasses were filled and filled again. Laughter filled the room as they talked, the movie becoming nothing but background noise. It was odd, the warmth Dmitry felt spreading across his chest, and it wasn’t the alcohol he was drinking, he was used to that. This was different. Just being able to sit there and tell stories about the guys, or random things he’d experienced in his life, his childhood, it was refreshing. He was so used to every woman he had ever tried to spend time with wanting him to take them out, spend ridiculous amounts of money on food, or things. Yet this girl seemed to be having just as much fun as he was just sitting there chatting about anything.

                She was so animated, so much more open than she had been when they were at the café. She finished off her glass and went to set it down, nearly falling off the sofa. Dmitry had to catch her. Giggling, she squirmed in his grip until she was just out of reach, brushing her hair out of her face. Raising an eyebrow he smirked at her before he set his glass down.

                “Ticklish?” He asked.

                Fiona shook her head. “No!” She looked at the devilish smile on his face and started to back up against the other arm rest. “Don’t you even dare!”

                Dmitry dove across the couch and tried to grab her. She squealed as his hand landed on her side and started to wiggle against her skin. Crawling up onto the arm rest to get away, Dmitry followed her, half expecting her to fall to the floor. But instead she jumped to the love seat that was just a few feet away. For a moment Dmitry stared at her, a bit shocked by her action. Then he laughed as he tried to imitate the move. He collided with her, slipping on the already dislodged cushion. Grabbing hold of her, the pair fell, in a tangle to the living room floor. Dmitry made sure he fell first, to cushion her landing, but as soon as he was sure he was okay, he began to go for her sides once more.

                Rolling off of him, Fiona tried to crawl away but he only grabbed her, pulling her back towards him and held her there as he tickled her until tears were rolling down her face. “Okay! Okay! I can’t take it!” She tried to breath between laughs.

                Dmitry stopped at her request. Kneeling over her, he stared down at the woman, her flushed freckled face, grinning as she wiped at the joyous tears. Bright eyes stared up at him as he stared straight down at her. His heart hammered in his chest. He knew in his head that he should move, now that they weren’t messing around this position almost seemed to infer something he didn’t want it to. He felt heat creeping up his neck as he stared down at her, his eyes flicked from hers down to her lips.

                He couldn’t keep himself from leaning down and kissing her.

                Her lips were soft and warm, he expected her to turn her head away but instead, Fiona kissed him back. Moving his mouth against hers he let his hand slid up and cup the side of her face.

                Then suddenly he stopped, as much as he didn’t really want to. They were both drunk and he knew it, her especially. Was this him being too forceful? Did she even like him like this? They weren’t even technically dating… He shouldn’t have kissed her, not like this. Pulling away and rolling onto his back on the floor beside her he wondered if she’d remember all this in the morning.

                “Why’d you stop?”

                He stiffened. Looking over at her he was surprised to see the curious look on her face. “I don't want… to force…”

                She shrugged. “You didn’t.” She grinned and closed her eyes as she faced the ceiling.

 

                Dmitry opened his eyes a little while later, not realizing he had fallen asleep. Something moved at his side and he looked down, face burning. Fiona was tucked against his ribs clinging to his arm. He swallowed hand and carefully moved his arm from her grip before he sat up. Glancing around he saw that they had fallen asleep on the living room floor, the television now ful of static behind them. It wouldn’t be good to sleep there all night. Already a little stiff, Dmitry got to his feet and stretched before he knelt down and gently slid his arms under the still sleeping woman. She curled into him as he slowly made his way upstairs and to his bed room.

                He laid her down and pulled the blankets up over her, pausing to brush her bangs out of her eyes. He had to swallow back all the urges he could feel starting to swell within him. Of course he wanted to do more to her, he hadn’t wanted to stop last night with just a kiss, but… he didn’t want to screw things up, move too fast and mess up his chances.  He could remember the times he had acted too fast when he was younger. He didn’t want to make those mistakes here.

                _“Sweet dreams.”_ He mumbled before turning and walking back down stairs.

                Falling onto the couch he groaned and rolled onto his side. Closing his eyes he tried to fall asleep, unsure of whether or not he should be happy with the night or not.

 

                In the morning Dmitry’s eye fluttered open as he heard the sound of a car driving off. Scratching his head he sat up and stretched, a blanket falling away from him. He frowned, unsure of where the blanket had come from. He swung his feet to the floor and yawned as he moved the blanket aside. That’s when he caught sight of the paper on the table. Instead of the bottle of vodka and their two glasses, there was nothing but a small piece of paper with elegant hand writing on it.

                Leaning over he picked it up and read the neat hand writing.

 

_Dmitry,_

_Sorry I had to leave without saying anything but I had to get to work this morning and you just looked so tired there on the couch. I called a cab, so don’t worry. Thank you for such a fun time last night; It’s been a long time since I’ve had that much fun. And Thanks for taking such good care of me, it’s hard to find a guy that’ll be that nice. I can’t wait to do it again sometime!_

_Fiona_

 

                He sighed as he ran a hand over his face. His fingers felt something greasy on his cheek and he paused. Touching it more carefully he grinned when he realized it was a lip gloss mark on his cheek. Shaking his head he got to his feet and stretched before reaching into his pocket to dig out his phone. He texted her, playfully scolding her about leaving without waking him up.

                As soon as he sent it, the couch buzzed. He almost jumped before he leaned over and pulled her little flip phone out of the cushions.

                _“Shit.”_

                Flipping it open, he felt a small smile touch his face at the sight of the picture on her back ground. It was the one he took the first day they met. The warmth in his chest faded away as he realized he wasn’t going to be able to call her if he held her phone. He had practice today, so running it all the way to the café would be a pain and he didn’t know where she lived. Dmitry frowned. He walked to the kitchen to find something to eat as he thought about what to do.

                He found the telephone book and the house phone still sitting on the counter from where Fiona had left them this morning. After putting them back in their proper places he got the milk from the fridge and paused. Pulling her phone from his pocket he flipped it open and went to the call log. Listed under favorites he found his number and one other. Kendra. He hesitated before clicking the name and putting the phone to his ear.

                He didn’t even get a hello.

                “Finally Fi! Where the hell have you been?! I have been worried sick!” A strange female voice shouted on the other end of the phone. “I have been up all night thinking that Domenic was back in town or something and found you… Do you know the kind of wrinkles that will cause!?!”

                Dmitry stared at the phone for a moment. “Uh… hello?” he finally spoke.

                The woman was cut off mid-sentence. “W-what? Who is this? Where’s Fiona? Why the hell do you have her phone is she okay?”

                “She forgot it here. Went to work.” He tried to explain. “Your number on Fiona’s phone.”

                “What? Dude speak English I have no idea what the fuck your saying…. Where is Fiona?”

                Dmitry almost growled into the phone. This woman was getting irritating. “Last night Fiona here. Left phone.”

                “I can’t understand what you are saying. What are you, German?”

                _“I’m fucking Russian you idiot just take a minute and pull your head out of your ass and you might be able to understand what I’m saying!_ ” He finally broke down and yelled at her in his native tongue. “Fiona was with me yesterday. Forgot her phone. How do I give it back?” He managed to find the words and force them out without slipping an English swear word in the mix.

                There was a scoff. “She was with you? Yeah right, you probably found her phone in a cab…” Then Dmitry heard some shuffling and the sound of a door closing over the phone. There was another voice in the back ground and then more rustling.

                Suddenly a different voice came on the phone. A very familiar one. “H-hello?”

                “Fiona?” He asked with a smile.

                “Dmitry…” He could hear her pull away from the phone a bit as she talked to the other woman. “Don’t call him some crazy foreigner! It’s Dmitry!... Yes the guy I’ve been talking to… So what I don’t care if he doesn’t speak perfect English…” Then she came back to the conversation with him. “Sorry about that. What are you doing calling my roommate’s phone?” She asked him.

                “You forgot your phone.”

                She paused. “Oh… I didn’t even realize…”

                “How can I give it back?” He asked.

                “If you aren’t busy you can just drop it by the café.” She suggested.

                “Practice.” He sighed.

                “Hmmm…. Well, I get off tonight around four. The apartment isn’t too far away, if it’s not too much trouble, I guess you could drop it off there? I’d come pick it up, but honestly I’d probably get lost, I am so bad with directions.” She laughed a bit nervously.

                “Where do you live?” He asked. Dmitry didn’t mind running it out to her house, he just knew he wouldn’t be able to get it to her while she was at work.

                She gave him her address and then hung up so she could get ready for her shift. Dmitry in turn had to get ready for practice. He loaded up his gym bag and headed out, making sure he had Fiona’s phone and the piece of paper with her address on it. 


	6. Chapter 6

                After a stint in the gym, the team had been on the ice for a few hours when Stoa finally leaned over the bench and shouted.

                “Yo, Dima! Your phone has been ringing nonstop!”

                Dmitry skated over to him. “What?” He asked.

                “Your phone. Someone is really trying to get a hold of you.”

                Looking to the coach, Dmitry waited for the approving nod before he hopped off the ice and headed into the locker room. Stripping off his helmet and gloves he grabbed a towel and wiped off his face before he rummaged through his pants pockets to find his phone. When he pulled it out he was surprised by the number displayed on the screen but he grinned.

                Putting the phone up to his ear after he pressed the call back button he waited for his friend to pick up.

                _“Dima! What took you so long?”_

                _“Hey Alex, what are you doing calling me during practice?”_ Dmitry asked his other team captain as he took a seat on his bench.

                The older Russian laughed. “ _Sorry Dima I was just very excited when Oates told me the good news, said I could tell you myself.”_

 _“And what news is that?”_ Dmitry glanced up when he heard someone enter the locker room. It was Garrett. The center was giving him an odd look, it was still strange to the other players to hear him say so much, since his English wasn’t so great. But when he spoke Russian he could talk for hours and hold a decent conversation and it seemed to surprise everyone that he wasn’t an Idiot.

                Garrett simply nodded, making sure it wasn’t bad news or anything and left.

                _“Coach saw the highlights of the game the other day. He said you played really well. He also saw the hits you took.”_ Dmitry could hear the cautious tone in Alexander’s voice. _“But! Coach said if you stay healthy over the next week and keep it up, he’ll call you up for the game next Friday against Pittsburg.”_

 _“Really? That’d be awesome!”_ Dmitry couldn’t keep from grinning. _“Oh… I had a question for you. How did you get better at English?”_

There was an awkward pause. _“I know the language is difficult, but… this isn’t about the team is it? They aren’t harassing you are they? If I have to I’ll come up there and kick the shit out of-”_

_“No no no Sasha! It has nothing to do with the team, they are fine most of the time. It’s… it’s for me. I just want to get better.”_

Alex laughed. _“Don’t scare me like that! This is for a girl then?”_

_“Uh… no.”_

_“Don’t lie to me Dima! It is! You dog! It is about time you got back out there! I hated seeing you so depressed. Maybe I’ll come up and meet this girl, make sure she is okay for my little Dima.”_

_“You really don’t need to-”_

_“Too bad. I am.”_ Alex hung up the phone and left Dmitry sitting there in stunned silence.

                Joel walked into the locker room to get a bottle of Gatorade and paused when he saw his team mate sitting there shaking his head. “Everything okay?”

                “Yeah.” He put the phone down and grabbed his helmet.

                “It wasn’t anything bad was it? You have been in here for a while…”

                Dmitry shook his head. “It was Alex. Being Alex.” He chuckled.

                “Ovi?” Joel raised an eyebrow. “You sure have friends everywhere.”

                “You will too one day.” Dmitry shoved him playfully.

                They went back out onto the ice and the team finished up their practice a few hours later. In the locker room, the guys were discussing meeting up before their game on Friday. It was away in Scranton so some of the guys wanted to meet for a late breakfast before heading up. The bus ride would be a few hours but not unbearable.  

                As Dmitry stripped off his sweat soaked pads and tossed them aside to be washed, he wondered if Fiona would be coming to the away game. He was quick to shower and change. Heading out before most of the others had, he wanted to make sure he caught Fiona at home before she ran off to do anything else.

                He typed her address into his phone and let the navigation direct him to her apartment. Dmitry was surprised when it took him out of town and to one of the smaller suburbs. His expensive car carried him down a few small streets and past a few rundown apartment buildings before he stopped. He saw a few shady looking characters leaning on a store front a few buildings away and frowned as he got out of his car. He made sure he locked it behind him. After double checking the building number he walked inside. It wasn’t terrible on the interior, at least it wasn’t spray painted and full of bums or drugies like he could picture from some American movies… or a few familiar places back home. He brushed off the thought.

                The walls were thin though and he could hear numerous sounds, voices, televisions, radios, all carried through the paper thin plaster and echoed through the hall. He walked up three flights of stairs before for finding the door with the proper number and letter on it. He scratched his head a moment before he reached out and knocked twice on the door.

                On the other side he could hear a radio playing some techno music, it wasn’t half bad. He contemplated knocking again when the door swung open. But it wasn’t Fiona standing before him.

                There was a curvy woman with olive skin and short black hair parted to the side. Her dark eyes looked up at Dmitry as she placed a hand on her wide hip. “Can I help you?” She asked in a voice Dmitry recognized to be the other woman he had spoken with on the phone, Kendra.

                “Looking for Fiona.” He said flatly.

                She snorted and folded her arms across her chest. “Yeah well, whatever you are selling, she doesn’t want any.”

                His eye brow twitched under the brown hair he needed to get cut. "I'm not selling things. Need to talk with Fiona.”

                The Asian woman went to speak when a door inside the house opened up and the petite blonde stepped out, toweling off wet hair from a shower. “Kendra who’s…. Oh! Dmitry!” She grinned and hurried over, her hair still a wet, tangled bit of a mess.

                “You know this dude?” Kendra raised an eyebrow, only moving aside slightly.

                “Yes, now stop being so grouchy and let him in.” Fiona stuck her tongue out at her roommate as the other woman walked away and left them alone.

                Dmitry was still technically standing out in the hallway as he smiled down at her. “Found you.”

                She grinned. “Yeah…” She said softly. “Oh! Come in! You don’t need to stay out there.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him in before shutting the door behind him. “I’m sorry about Kendra, she can be a little tough, but she’s just trying to look out for me. I haven’t exactly had the best of luck with guys in the past so whenever I mention a guy’s name she tends to freak out… she means well though.” She tried to explain.

                When she gestured to the worn out sofa, Dmitry took a seat. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing, but he wasn’t about to complain. He glanced around the house a moment and took notice of it’s features. It was a small one bedroom place. There was only one door to a bedroom, and another door to a bathroom, so it left Dmitry a bit confused as to where Fiona slept. His confusion only lasted a few minutes until his eyes landed on the suitcases tucked away beside the sofa he was sitting on. It made a knot form in his stomach. Was Fiona just passing through or did she really live on a couch? Either option didn’t really sit well with him.

                “So how was practice?”

                Her question pulled him from his own thoughts and when he looked up, she was standing before him running a comb through her long hair. “Good. A friend called. So had break, but good practice.”

                “Oh? Nothing bad I hope.” She commented before falling into a seat beside him.

                He shook his head. “No. Sasha-Alex.” He shook his head, when he realized that not many people knew him by that nick name. “Just said Caps maybe call me.”

                Her eyebrows raised. “Alex Ovechkin? I didn’t realize you guys were that close.”

                Nodding he chuckled. “He is ike big brother.”

                “Yeah I knew when you first got signed he was the one that kind of took you under his wing and all…” She let her voice die off as he face turned red. “Sorry, I sound like one of those crazy fans again.”

                Dmitry chuckled. “No, s’okay.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out her phone and handed it over to her. “I like the picture.” He grinned.

                That turned her face an even brighter shade of red and she shoved him lightly as she took her phone from him. “Thanks.” She leaned closer and reached out gently turning his face so she could see his stitches. “They look like they are healing well.”

                Nodding he pulled her hand away. “Still hurt.”

                She cringed a bit. “Sorry.”

                Dmitry shrugged, ignoring the small amount of stinging in his face. “Friday, what are you doing?” He asked her.

                Fiona thought for a moment. “Well I work in the morning. I’m not pulling a double shift though so I should be done by like one or two. Why?”

                “Come to game?” He asked hopeful.

                But the hope in his eyes faded as he watched her shoulders sag. “Dmitry you know I’d love to come. But I have no way of getting there, It’s all the way up in Scranton and I use Kendra’s car to get around, I can’t steal her car for that.” She sighed. “You are going to have to play without me there.” She patted his thigh and got to her feet, walking the short distance to the cluttered kitchen.

                Dmitry frowned. The more she spoke the more he saw how little she had. His mind scrambled to try and find a way to get her to the stadium but nothing was coming to mind. She couldn’t really ride the bus with the team. Not even wives did that.

                “I’m sorry.” She said, returning with a mug or what seemed to be hot chocolate. Handing him one she took her seat once more. “You seem so disappointed.”

                He shrugged. “It's fine. Just wanted you come.”

                She nodded but still looked a bit sad.

                Dmitry reached over and moved a wet hair from her face. “Don't be sad.” He smiled.

                The woman offered him a smile before taking a sip of her drink.

                “Have question.” Dmitry said after a moment, his observations from earlier finally eating away at him.

                “Hmm?” She looked up at him.

                Dmitry looked around the home pointedly, noticing that all of the decorations were of an Asian theme, clearly not Fiona’s choosing. “You live here?’ He pointed to the bed room that Kendra had disappeared into. “There's one bedroom. You stay where?” He watched her face redden.

                “I uh…” She stammered. “I stay here… I don’t really have a home. I guess.” She shifted in her seat nervously. “Kendra is just being nice enough to let me sleep on her couch for now. I have been her for the past two months, eventually she’ll get tired of me and I’ll have to find somewhere else to stay but I’ll deal with that when it happens.” She smiled but Dmitry saw it was forced.

                “Why don't you have house?” He asked, his voice softening.

                She averted her eyes, staring down into the pale brown liquid in her mug. “I have never really had much, so I tended to make some bad decisions. I had to leave everything I had behind a few years ago… I kind of ran away from my life. I bounced around a few different towns for a bit.” She chanced a glance up at him, wondering if anything she was saying was making sense. “I came here and decided to live, um, off the grid for a while. So I just live with friends now when they’ll take me in.”

                Dmitry looked at her, his brow drawn together. He didn’t quite understand why her situation deemed her to be a couch hopper. It was tragic almost. He wanted to press her, to ask her more but he could see how tense she was, he didn’t want to make her even more uncomfortable.

                Putting his arm around her shoulders he pulled her close for a moment and kissed the side of her head. “Smile please.” He requested as he let her go and pulled his arm back to himself.

                Fiona let a smile show as a blush spread across her cheeks. “Sorry, that’s probably way more than you ever needed to know.”

                He shrugged before he got to his feet. “It okay. I need go home, team breakfast in morning.”

                Fiona got to her feet and set her mug down. “Oh okay.” She followed him to the door. “Well thank you for stopping by and bringing my phone.”

                He nodded and leaned down, kissing her cheeks before turning to the door and letting himself out.

                Fiona hung onto the door as she watched him walk down the building stairs. “Drive home safe.” She gave him a small wave before shutting and locking the door.

 

                The ride home was pretty silent, Dmitry kept the radio off as his mind was preoccupied with plenty of other things to think about. The things Fiona had said that seemed to stress her out bothered him. He understood leaving home, he had left home and his home wasn’t all that great. But he still went back to Russia on occasion with Vladimir and visited their old friends. The way she spoke was that her past wasn’t just a bit gloomy, it was dark and she was scared of it. She was running from something, something she didn’t like talking about and he wanted to know what was going on.

                His cell phone in the console buzzed and without thought he put it to his ear. _“Hello?”_

_“Dima? Hey are you busy?”_

Dmitry blinked a few times to focus on the voice coming through the speaker. _“Sasha? No, I’m just driving home, what’s up?”_

 _“Oh? Driving home? At your lady friend’s house?”_ There was a teasing tone in his voice.

                _“Maybe. What’s it to you?”_

_“Nothing. I was thinking of stopping by tomorrow though. We have no game, and I was going to head to Philadelphia for the game on Saturday to see…”_

_“I know.”_ Dmitry finished for him. _“How have you two been since the trade? Do you think it will be okay being back in Philadelphia?”_

 _“We will see.”_ Alex sighed, he sounded tired.

                _“So, have you told the team yet?”_ Dmitry already knew the answer, but he felt the need to ask. If he asked he knew Alex would feel the need to tell the others. Dmitry wouldn’t be the only one to accept his change in lifestyle. After he split with Maria two years ago just before their intended marriage, Alex made a rather shocking revelation to Dmitry but refused to tell anyone else. For the past two years now Dmitry has been trying to get him to tell the rest of the team.

                _“No… We haven’t. And don’t you open your fucking mouth either.”_

 _“I won’t.”_ Dmitry chuckled at the fake threat.

                _“Maybe we can all do dinner after the game Saturday.”_

_“Maybe, Fiona doesn’t have much so it’s hard to get her out. I practically had to beg her to come to the last game.”_

_“That’s what you are there for stupid! You have the money, you pay! That’s why it’s called a date.”_ Alex laughed.

                Dmitry put his car in park as he pulled in beside Tomas’s car in the drive way. _“We aren’t exactly dating Sasha. We just… talk and hang out.”_

_“Have you kissed her?”_

_“Yes, but we were both drunk.”_

_“Really? You were drunk? My little Russian prodigy was drunk?”_

_“Okay, she was really drunk, I was… tipsy.”_

Alex laughed. _“We really need to teach these westerners how to drink. Maybe on Saturday we can have some fun as well.”_ He sighed. _“I’ll let you get some rest, you play tomorrow. Goodnight Dima!”_

_“Night Sasha.”_

                Dmitry climbed out of his car, locked it, and headed inside. When the front door shut he heard a familiar voice call from the living room. “You’ve been out late. Dinner is on the counter.”

                Ignoring the food, the Russian headed for the living room, falling into a seat beside his friend.

                “Where have you gone so late?” Tomas asked him, pausing his game.

                “At Fiona’s.”

                Tomas smirked. “Oh really? She girlfriend now?” He elbowed him.

                “No. Friend's only.” Dmitry shoved him away.

                “Really? Last time you say this, you talk to girl like two days. Never see her again. This Fiona girl is different!”

                Dmitry got to his feet and headed towards his room. “I know.” _You don’t need to tell me._ Once in his room he stripped down and threw himself onto his bed. Sleep didn’t come easily, his mind still spinning with things that Fiona had said.

               

                Morning came far too quickly and with Dmitry’s alarm clock still in pieces, he had to rely on Tomas to wake him up. There was a shower and then he gathered up his things in his gym bag before getting dressed in his suit. Meeting his roommate in the kitchen Dmitry waited for Tomas to be ready and then they headed out to meet up with the rest of the team.

                “So you ready for big game today?” Tomas asked in his usually peppy voice.

                Dmitry nodded. He was tired but, it was his second game back and it was a big game, the I81 rivalry. “Yes, big day.” Hopefully once he saw the guys and felt their energy, his blood would get pumping and he’d feel better about everything.

                Tomas glanced over from the driver’s seat. “Your girl coming?”

                He shook his head. “No.”

                “Too bad. Alannah will be there.”

                It wasn’t too much later that they arrived at the diner they had all chosen to meet at. The team was crowded around the back lot, and fancy cars they all drove. Dmitry straightened when he caught sight of a few new faces amongst the crowd.

                Tomas must have noticed. “Oh yeah, if you were around last night you would have got phone call. Coach called up a few new players. He know you will be leaving soon and with Deschamps and Wey hurt in the last game he wanted to make sure we have players. They just watch today.”

                Dmitry nodded as the car was parked.

                “Garrett Thought good Idea to bring them to breakfast, get to know since they be around for a while.” Tomas concluded as he climbed out of the car.

                Dmitry followed him over to the team who was busy getting to know the trio that had just moved up to the AHL level of playing.

                Byers saw them approaching and clapped his hands together. “Ah! It looks like we have everyone here finally!” He grinned at Dmitry and Tomas. “We can finally do proper introductions!” He went around and let the team bombard the new guys with their names and whatever else they wanted to, which for some was their position, some said something obnoxious like their favorite drink or animal. It felt like high school all over again. Normally introductions weren’t so stiff like this and they were just thrown out onto the ice to see how they fit in with certain line formations. Today was different though, since it was just before a game.

                Finally Dane let the new guys introduce themselves.

                “Aaron Gens.”

                “Ryan Kavanaugh.”

                “Domenic Monardo.”

                The last name caught Dmitry’s attention. His eyes shifted over to the smaller man and he couldn’t help but feel like he had heard the name before. He just couldn’t place where.

                “Alright guys. Now that everyone is acquainted, let’s get inside before they give away our tables.” Byers yelled before turning and leading the way inside. 


	7. Chapter 7

                “Dima!”

                He looked up, but the puck was already past him. _“Shit.”_ He had to rush back and pick it up, looking for an opening from behind Grubie to pass it up to someone. He just didn’t have his head on straight today.

                The line changed and as he sat down Stoa nudged him on the bench. “Come on man, what’s with you tonight?”

                He just shrugged and wiped the sweat off his face with a towel. “Not focused.”

                “Obviously.” His team mate frowned.

                Wellman elbowed him from the other side. “Sad your little puck bunny isn’t here?”

                Dmitry raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t heard that term before. “Puck bunny?”

                “Yeah, you know, a girl that chases hockey players because she thinks they are hot and she wants their money or their D. That kind of shit.” He chuckled. “That’s what your new fling is, isn’t she?”

                He snorted. He wasn’t a fan of this term, it didn’t quite suit Fiona he thought but he was sure the others wouldn’t see it that way.

                They were down by one goal and it was already the second period. In their rival’s arena they didn’t get any fan support but maybe one or two cheers and they were quickly snuffed out. The team was on their own so they needed to find a moral boost from within. Dmitry ran his hand over his face as he watched Byers gat slammed into the wall.

                Then someone was beating on the plexiglass behind him. The team ignored it, like always; crazy fans beat on the clear windows all the time. But the banging continued just over Dmitry’s shoulder for a minute followed by a string of Russian curses.

                Turning on the bench, Dmitry looked behind him and grinned. Sitting alone in the row was a gap toothed grinning Alex.

                _“What the fuck is wrong with this picture?”_ He gestured to the score board.

                _“You aren’t on the ice?”_ Dmitry retorted back, his string of Russian getting an odd look and drawing attention from the team.

                _“Correction:_ you _aren’t on the ice. Stop daydreaming and go slam some people into the boards! Don’t tell me all that summer training we did was for nothing Dima.”_

                Shaking his head, Dmitry just chuckled to himself and turned back to the game, a new buzz of energy rumbling in his chest. The line changed and Dmitry hopped the wall to skate back into place.

                The puck slid across the ice back and forth, from stick to stick. The Pen’s forward made a breakaway and Dmitry was the only one between him and the net, besides Grubauer. It wasn’t that tricky of a move, but Dmitry stole the puck away and got around him. The forward fell and the whistle was blown, an apparent penalty.

                Dmitry looked to Byers who was scowling, there was no trip, the guy fell on purpose. Another team member got in Dmitry’s face and starting swearing.

                “What’s the big idea tripping our captain.” He shoved Dmitry.

                _“I didn’t trip the bastard.”_ He shoved him back before more Pen’s came and tried to get between them.

                “Fucker can’t even speak English.” The aggressor, the assistant captain, took a swing at him before any of the Bears had come to help.

                Dmitry dropped his stick and let his gloves go with it. He went to lunge at the assistant captain of the other team, his fist connecting squarely with the man’s jaw before the refs came in, whistles screaming, and shoved everyone apart. They immediately pushed Dmitry and the Pen’s assistant captain towards the penalty boxes.

Byers and the captain for the other team talked with the refs for a few minutes and eventually  one came and let Dmitry out. Byers skated over.

                “I convinced them he started it all. You are one lucky s.o.b.” He smirked and smacked his back while Dmitry went to the bench.

                “Don’t get so angry Dima. Just… Get out there and keep it together.” Coach shook his head and looked back at the ice.

                Grumbling to himself Dmitry looked back at the ice and waited for his turn to get back out there.  In the end, the Bears won, but just barely with a score of four to three. The last goal had been a hail mary shot by Mitchel, it bounced off the bar and right into the net in the last three seconds of the game to keep them from going into overtime.

                In the locker room everyone was celebrating. Dmitry, despite being happy with the win, couldn’t seem to be as excited as everyone else. He was just so out of it he couldn’t focus. The Russian didn’t even hear the NHL captain approaching him from behind as he stripped off his pads.

                Ovechkin had already made his rounds to congratulate the other players, despite Dmitry being oblivious, so when he got to his young friend, he grabbed him from behind and hoisted the shocked defenseman off the ground for a second.

                _“What the hell?!”_ Dmitry nearly screamed as he was lifted off the floor.

                Alex laughed as he set the younger man down. “You need pay more attention Dima.”

                Dmitry smirked and shoved him away. “You are crazy.”

                “Only a little bit.” He grinned, his missing tooth showing.

                _“What are you doing here Sasha?”_  Dmitry asked as he stripped off the last of his pads.

                Alex put his hands on his hips. _“What I can’t see my friends play?”_

 _“I didn’t think you’d have the time. I thought you’d go see your boy instead of us.”_  Dmitry smirked, knowing no one else would know who they were talking about, so long as he didn’t say a name.

                Alex shrugged. _“I would, but he’s playing at home tonight. Tomorrow he’s going to be in Philadelphia, remember? You and your girl are going to come right?”_

Dmitry scratched his head before he pulled off a sweat soaked shirt, wincing as it hit the stitches on his face. _“I’ll be there. I’m not sure about her; I’ll try to get her to come though. I’ll call her tonight.”_

                _“I want to meet her! She better come!”_   Alex glanced around and caught a few people staring at them.  “Go shower. We talk after.” He grinned after switching to English.

                Dmitry was quick to shower and clean up. After packing up his stuff he met Alex out in the hallway while the rest of his team got ready to head back to Hershey.

                _“So what is the plan for tomorrow?”_  He asked his older friend.

                Alex shrugged. _“First I need to find a place to sleep. He won’t be in Philadelphia until tomorrow for their back to back games. I can just invade his room then. But for tonight I need to find a hotel or something.”_ He scratched his head.

                Dmitry smacked him. _“You can stay with us. It’s not the Ritz but it’s free.”_

Alex grinned and looked around. “Hey Tomas!”

                Tomas turned around before he was about to walk out of the hall with a few of the other players. “Yeah Ovi?”

                “Dima say I can stay with you. This okay? It just for one night.” He was grinning.

                Tomas was grinning too. On occasion he too was called up to the Capitals to play but it was once in a blue moon. “Of course you can stay. We all have great time.”

               

                So Dmitry and the team loaded up on the bus and took the long ride home. Alexander drove his car ahead of the bus and met the boys at their house. Parked on the road out front, Alex got out of his car as the other pulled into the drive way.

                “So what you boys want to do tonight?” Alex asked with a smug grin as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

                Tomas chuckled. “It’s hard to get Dima to go out with new girl he have.”

                “I want meet this new girl.” They both stared at him.

                Red faced Dmitry brushed passed them both to put his bag inside the house. Shaking his head he flicked on the lights and tossed the bag down by the couch, leaving the door open for them to follow.

                “Come on Dima, get your girl and lets go out.” Alex almost pleaded.

                Tomas was grinning from ear to ear. “It would be fun.” He added.

                Rolling his eyes he finally conceded. “Fine. Where should we meet?” He asked them.

                When they decided on a bar, Dmitry left in his car to go pick up Fiona while they left to get a head start on the drinking. At least the bar wasn’t too far away from Fiona’s apartment.

                Dmitry made his way through her shady neighborhood and parked in front of her apartment. Climbing out he checked his phone. Still no word from her. He hadn’t called her or anything, but he had at least expected a text or something about the game. He frowned. It was unusual, unless he had done something he didn’t realize to upset their budding relationship. Clearing his throat he walked into the building and up to her door. Gently knocking, there was shuffling inside before the door opened.

                Once again, Kendra opened the door. She frowned but said nothing to him before stepping aside and leaving the door open.  “Fi, your foreign friend is here.”  She called towards the kitchen.

                A blonde head poked up. She was smiling, but seemed surprised. “Dmitry? What are you doing here?” She finished putting whatever pans that was in her hands away before she came around and invited him in.

                As she shut the door behind him, he spoke. “My friend is over. He wants to meet you.”  He beamed.

                “Your friend wants to meet me?” She looked at him a bit puzzled.

                He nodded. “At bar. You want to come?” He asked, hopeful.

                She chuckled. “Sure let me change. You are just lucky I don’t work tomorrow of I’d have to say no to you.”

                A smile spread across his face, glad he had won her for the night. This meant he could probably get her tomorrow as well for the Philadelphia versus Montreal game as well. He watched her pull some clothes from the suitcase by the couch before disappearing into the bathroom. When she came out she was only in jeans and a little v-neck tee shirt, but it suited her. The woman brushed her hair out really quick and grabbed her coat before meeting him at the door.

                “Okay, all set.” She grinned. “Oh! How’d the game go?” She asked.

                “We won.” He shrugged.

                “That’s great!” She almost jumped as she hugged him. “I wish I could have been there!”

                He smiled at her and opened the door once she released him.

                Following him out to his car she couldn’t help but wonder who they were going to meet up with. “So I’ll be honest, I’m kind of nervous to meet your friends.” She laughed slightly, but her features were reddened.

                “Dont be nervous.” He shook his head and opened the car door for her before climbing in his own side. “Just friends.” He started up the car and pointed them across town. The drive started off rather silently and Dmitry couldn’t help but think about what his team mates had said. “Fiona, I have question.”

                She raised an eyebrow and looked over at him. “Oh? Ask away.”

                He mulled the thought over a moment before speaking. “Team say you are Puck Bunny. It that true?” He glanced over at her.

                She was staring straight ahead. “Stop the car.” She said.

                “What?”

                “Stop. The Car.” Her body was tense and she was clenching her fists on her knees.

                He was so confused. Something was obviously wrong with what he had said, but he had no idea what. Pulling the car to a stop along side of the road he shut it down and opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it.

                Fiona turned in her seat and almost glared at him. “I am not a Puck Bunny. Don’t ever call me that! I have played more damn pond hockey than most players out on that rink ever have and I know a hell of a lot more about this spot that the majority of fans in the crowd. I don’t chase players because I want to get laid, I don’t chase them for money and I am not a fucking easy score.” Her face was red with anger, her eyes misty almost on the verge of tears. “Yes, I am a woman that likes hockey, but I am not into this sport simply because I like the players. If that was the case I would have stopped ten years ago.”

                Before Dmitry could get a word out the woman had the door open and was walking down the side of the road away from him. In a haste, he unfastened his belt and flung open the door to go after her. “Fiona! Wait!” He called, leaving his keys in the ignition as he hurried after her, grabbing her arm he forced her to stop.

                She turned around and pulled her arm out of his grip. Dmitry saw a streak down the side of her face and it made a tightness clench his chest. She was crying? Why was she so upset by this? But what made the pain in his chest spread was the fact that he made her cry. It hurt almost more than when he broke his ribs and couldn’t breathe.

 “Look, Dmitry, if that is what you think of me then… whatever we have going on… this friendship… it isn’t going to work.”

                “Thats not…” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair with a frustrated grunt. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to organize his thoughts into some coherent form of English. “I don't know that word… friends say it. Its stupid. Not my thought.” He hoped she understood what he was trying to say.  He took a step closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. “I know you're not…” He waved his one hand out and tried to think of all the things she had mentioned but the word for it wouldn’t come, he just hoped she’d understand. Sighing, he continued. “This, between you and me, I want more. I just…” he rolled his eyes, he was tired of feeling so scared of what might or might not happen. He would never know unless he went for it. She wasn’t any of the last girls he had been with, none of the relationships or the little flings. Fiona was definitely different.

                So without warning he slid a hand up to the back of her neck and pulled her closer as he leaned down. Pressing his lips against hers in a much better kiss than their first, he kept his grip on her lose enough that she could pull away if she wanted. Thankfully she didn’t. Breaking the kiss he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed. “I care for you. English is still… not good. Words get… confused sometimes.” He opened his eyes and gave her a somewhat pathetic looking smile. “Sorry made you cry.”

                She just looked up at him, her face a bright red. Slowly she nodded, a soft smile touching her own lips. “I-it’s okay.”

                His hand slid down to her and he gently pulled her towards the car. “Still want go out? You don't have…”

                She squeezed his hand a bit. “No we can still go. I don’t want to leave your friends out alone.” Smiling she let his hand go as he helped her into the car. When he sat back down in his seat she looked at him, putting her hand on his arm. “Look, I’m sorry for-”

                “No.” he looked at her. “You're right. It's not a good word. Not you.” He put his hand on hers. “You are better. Much better.”   _I’m going to beat the hell out of Wellman for putting that stupid idea in my head; I should have never listened to him._ He offered her a smile before starting up the car and heading them off to the bar where Alex and Tomas were waiting. He kept his hand on her’s the whole drive.  It wasn’t a long drive, but it was long enough that they both had time to settle down and relax after the misunderstanding that had taken place.

                When they got there, Dmitry had his arm around her to escort her in. He still felt guilty for accusing her of being something she clearly wasn’t.  He pulled the door open for her and ushered her inside where it was mostly quiet. There were a few people playing pool in a corner, a booth of college kids, and then the hockey players at the bar.

                Fiona gasped slightly and smacked Dmitry on the chest. He stopped and feigned an injury. “You didn’t tell me we were meeting Alex Ovechkin!”

                “More excited see him over me.” He teased.

                Her cheeks turned a bright red as she looked between the two men. “That’s not true I just… Well, I get to see you quite often now, it’s different. I didn’t think I’d get to actually meet the captain of a NHL team.”

                He chuckled and found her hand, lacing their fingers together before he pulled her over to the bar to introduce her to the boys. Alex was just slamming down an empty shot glass when Dmitry cleared his throat. Tomas glanced over first.

                “Dima!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. “You arrive at last! And you bring a friend! Who is this?” He leaned a bit closer, grinning from ear to ear already knowing the answer.

                “Fiona, Tomas Kundratek, Alex Ovechkin.” He gestured to each by way of introduction.

                “I-it’s nice to meet you.” Fiona smiled, her face still rather red.

                “You as well!” Tomas reached out and shook her free hand. “Dima has been hiding you from us! But he shouldn’t have!”

                While Tomas distracted her Alex looked over at Dmitry. “ _Wow, you found quite a woman”._

                Dmitry smirked and nodded. It was nice to see that it wasn’t just him who saw her beauty without her having to flaunt it like so many of the other women they would see at games or bars. _“Trust me I know. I made a fool of myself on the way over here and almost messed this whole thing up…”_ he shook his head glancing down only when Fiona elbowed him.

                “You guys aren’t talking about me are you?” She wrinkled her nose a bit playfully.

                “Just a little. All good things, promise.” Alex grinned at her and waved the bartender over. “Another round. With two extra, for friends!” He pointed to Dmitry and Fiona.

                “Oh boy…” Fiona mumbled as she saw the bartender set up a row of shot glasses and fill them up with a clear liquid. Tomas and Alex scooted apart and made room for Fiona and Dmitry to sit between them.

                As they took their seats, Alex handed out the small glasses with a grin. “To friends, new and old.” He held the glass up and waited for the others to join him.

                The others held their little glasses aloft, they all clanked, threw the shots down their throats and that was just the beginning of the night and the drinks. Much to Dmitry’s protest, Alex and Tomas told Fiona all sorts of stories about him on the ice, all his mistakes and trips and skating face first into his own net. He was so embarrassed. Even with his red face and severely broken English, Dmitry was able to fight back and tattle on them, telling her of their old mishaps and blunders.

                Despite the stories, and his bright red face, Dmitry couldn’t help but think about how nice it was to have his arm resting on the back of Fiona’s chair, his hand gently toying with a piece of her hair on her shoulder. Every so often her knee would rest against his, and he’d smile to himself. He liked this closeness. He was glad he hadn’t screwed it up entirely with what he had said earlier.

                As the night dwindled on, so did the stories they felt comfortable sharing at the moment. Eventually the men decided it was time to call it a night, they had spent enough money, even though Alex claimed he could drink till dawn. Fiona was a bit wobbly on her feet and it made the Russians laugh which got them both a punch on the arm.

                “Hey, I’m Irish, this vodka stuff isn’t exactly my thing. Next time I’m making you guys do whisky.” She grinned as she tried to make an excuse for being such a light weight.

                Dmitry let her lean against him for support. “See you at home!” He nodded to Tomas and Alex as they all headed out to the parking lot and their cars. Once they were in his car, Dmitry turned to Fiona and hesitated a moment. He wanted her to come back to his place, not that he intended on trying anything with her, he just wanted to spend more time with her. However with Alex staying over, there were no extra places to sleep. So he didn’t even bother asking the question, instead he simply drove back to her apartment.

                After helping her inside Dmitry paused before he turned to leave. “Positive, we okay? This,” He pointed to the two of them. “ is okay?” He asked her, almost afraid of the answer. It was a strange sensation to be afraid of something such a small woman would say, he was so unafraid of men larger than him on the ice yet things this tiny woman could possibly say terrified him.

                Fiona looked at him a bit puzzled for a moment before she nodded. Getting to her feet she took his hand and pulled him down to her level. Planting a soft kiss on his lips she smiled. “Yes, I am okay with this. More that okay. Don’t worry about what happened earlier, I know it wasn’t your fault.”

                He smiled and kissed her again before walking to the door. _“Good night.”_  Then he headed home. 


	8. Chapter 8

                When Dmitry got home he wasn’t surprised to find Alex still awake, sitting on the sofa, his bottle of vodka on the coffee table.

                _“I never said you could have any of that.”_

The older Russian looked over his shoulder at him. _“If that’s how you are going to act, I’ll just take the bottle back!”_ He grinned before offering up another glass. _“Tomas turned in for the night.”_

Plopping down to a seat beside Alex Dmitry took the glass from him and took a long drink before letting out a sigh. “ _It’s good to see you again.”_

 _“You too Dima.”_ He chuckled. _“So Tell me about Fiona. She seems like a nice girl… You plan on keeping her around? Tomas said you have been rather preoccupied with her lately, not like the normal tail you chased after your last real relationship.”_

                Dmitry ran a hand over his face. _“Yeah she is different, I didn’t really plan on keeping her around but… she just kind of did.”_ He pulled out his phone and found the photo he had taken of them the first day they met. _“She came up and asked for an autograph when I was still scratched. Later I bumped into her… took this. She gave me her number to text it to her although I don’t think she ever thought I would.”_ He laughed and took another drink. _“Honestly I’m still not sure why I ever really did either.”_

 _“She stood out. That’s why you texted her.”_ Alex poured them some more. _“So she’s into hockey?”_

Dmitry nodded as he took a sip. _“Yeah she’s a big fan. She mentioned playing pod hockey at some point… I don’t know much about that though.”_

 _“She must have grown up around it then.”_ Alex looked at him pointedly. “ _You should know, no one plays pond hockey unless it’s something native, you know… something in your blood.”_ He shrugged. _“So why didn’t you bring her back with you?”_

_“There’s nowhere for her to sleep.”_

_“You have a bed idiot.”_

_“Then I have nowhere to sleep.”_

Alex almost choked on his vodka. _“You passed up the opportunity to have the woman stay over with you? Wow… she must really be important.”_ He started to grin.

                Dmitry shoved him. _“She’d stayed over before, I just slept on the couch. Which is where you are staying!”_ He jumped to his feet before his friend could push him back. _“It’s time for bed.”_ He went to the closet and pulled out a spare pillow and blanket and threw them haphazardly at his friend. _“You know where everything is if you need it.”_ With a wave over his shoulder he trudged upstairs to his room. Before he changed and flopped onto his bed he checked his phone.

                “Thanks for the fun night.” Was all the little message read. It was enough, and it pulled a smile from him. Tossing his things onto the dresser he stripped and fell into bed, asleep almost instantly.

 

                Dmitry was woken with a pillow to the face. “Time to wake Dima. It is noon we plans to do!”

                He grumbled and rolled around a bit before sitting up and rubbing his face. “What?” He groaned.

                “We go to Philly. See Danny play in his game.” Alex turned and headed to the bedroom door. “Oh, Fiona is already here, I already picked her up.”

                That woke him up. “She is here?!” His face went a bright shade of red as he scrambled off his bed and went to his dresser to find some clean clothes.

                Alex chuckled. “Mhmm. About an hour. She make us breakfast, still warm if you hurry.” Then he disappeared back downstairs while Dmitry hurried into the bathroom to shower.

                It was only a few minutes later that Dmitry came thundering down the stairs clean and dressed, his hair still dripping water down his neck as he finished unrolling his shirt down his stomach. His face was still a bit flushed as he looked around for everyone. All the voices were still coming from the kitchen. Stepping into the room he found Alex and Tomas sitting at the counter, an array of food spread out before them. There was a plate full of eggs, one full of pancakes, another had bacon. The bottle of orange juice and the jug of milk were sitting beside their half full glasses. But what caught his attention first was the warm aroma of more pancakes being made since Alex was making quick work of the stack on the platter set on the counter. Dmitry’s eyes finally fell on the woman standing at the stove preparing all the food. She was wearing a red long sleeved shirt and a little khaki skirt, her legs covered in grey leggings before they disappeared into shin high black boots. Her long hair was pulled up into a high pony tail except for the bangs that hung across her forehead and framed her face.

                There was a part of him that wondered if he leaned back far enough if he’d be able to see up the back of her skirt. But he shook the thought away. He doubted she’d wear anything _that_ short without anything under it, and currently she was wearing leggings because well, it was November and it was pretty cold out.

                Ridding himself of anything related to that notion he crossed the room without saying a word and approached Fiona. The boys saw him walk between the island counter and the portion that held the sink and stove, but with her back still to them, Fiona was still oblivious. He gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. He should be thinking better thoughts with her. 

                The woman jumped but grinned. “Geeze… you scared me.”

                “What are you doing here?” He asked as he let her go. The Russian wasn’t sure how much affection he should display. Honestly they had only known one another a short time and he didn’t really know her feelings on the matter so he felt like he shouldn’t push it too much right now.

                “Making pancakes, what does it look like?” She smirked at him before an actual smile broke across her face.

                He turned to lean on the counter beside her. “Yes… But why here? Sasha get you he say…”

                She flipped the pancake and nodded. “He said that you had made some plans for me today apparently. Something involving a hockey game.” She scooped the pancake out and put it on a plate with a few others and handed it to him. “Which will be nice, watching a game with you, rather than sitting alone and watching you…”

                Taking the plate he smile at her before reaching over and turning the stove off. “Enough cooking. Sit. Eat. You do not work now.” He nudged her towards another seat before he sat down beside her.

                While Fiona found herself a plate, Tomas got to his feet and placed his own in the sink. “Thank you for breakfast. It very delicious.” He smiled and reached into is pocket. “I have own plans though. You three have fun.” Then he walked out with a small wave.

                Dmitry rolled his eyes. “Alannah.”

                Fiona nodded and looked between the two men that were left sitting with her. “So, what game are we going to see?” She asked.

                “Montreal against Philadelphia.” Alex informed her.

                She paused mid-bite. “I didn’t think you liked Philly, so why are you wanting to go to a game?”

                “Not going for Philly. Going to see Montreal.” He said like it was a simple fact.

                The woman looked to Dmitry. He just shrugged and continued eating for a moment, but the puzzled look on her face was almost too much to bear. “He have friend on team. Want visit.”

                “Oh really?” She looked back to Alex. “I didn’t think you had friends outside your own team franchise. At least, not ones that you’d take the time to visit.”

                Alex pushed the last piece of pancake around his plate, letting it soak up the remaining syrup as he contemplated what to say. “It is bit more complicated than that.”

                Her brow furrowed as he avoided a real answer but she didn’t press anymore. As their brunch was finished Fiona Gathered up the dishes and took them to the sink. She started to rinse them all off and clean them but Dmitry’s hand on her shoulder stopped her.

                “I Can do that later.” He smiled. “Time go have fun!”

                Before she could protest, Dmitry pulled her away from the sink. He didn’t really like the idea of her doing chores in his house anyway. He followed Alex outside, dragging Fiona with him. Alex climbed in his car and started off leaving Fiona and Dmitry to get in his.

                “Wouldn’t it be easier to ride together?” She asked as she buckled her seat belt.

                Dmitry shook his head. “Sasha stay after game.”

                Her head tilted to the side. “Oh? Where is he staying? He lives down in D.C. doesn’t he?”

                He nodded. “He stay with the friend we see.”

                “Oh, okay.” There was clear confusion in her voice.

                Sighing Dmitry felt bad for not being able to tell her the truth but it wasn’t his place. It wasn’t his business to tell her, it was Alex or Danny’s place to let her know. So he wouldn’t say a word without their permission. Putting his elbow on the arm rest he offered her his hand, relieved when she slipped her hand into his and pulled it to her lap.

                They talked of other things on the long drive to Philly. Dmitry learned she had never been to a NHL game before so this would be a special thing for her. But the more they talked about hockey and things he was familiar with, the more the man realized he didn’t really know much about _her_.

                “Fiona,” He finally said. “Never say where you are from… I know little about you.” He glanced at her quick when he felt her hand tighten on his. “I dont need  to know bad thing now. Just want to know you.” He lifted her hand up and kissed the back of it with a smile.

                She smiled nervously behind the blush on her cheeks. “Well… I grew up in a town in Ontario.” She started, it surprised Dmitry to learn she was Canadian.

                “But at the bar you say Irish?” He questioned.

                Nodding she explained. “That’s right. My parents were Irish, straight from the country itself apparently…” She sighed but Dmitry didn’t question it for now. “Anyway, I played a lot of pond hockey with the boys in the neighborhood, there was this little pond right out behind the home. When I was younger anyway.”

                “Why did you stop?” He asked a bit confused.

                She sighed. “There was… an accident.” She shifted uncomfortably in her seat before she went to continue.

                “It's okay.” Dmitry cut her off. “No need tell.” He squeezed her hand and decided to move on from that subject. “Where did you learn viola?”

                “Oh, one of my foster brothers used to play, he taught me. He played the violin and the cello too but I was only ever good at the viola.”

                He paused. “What is foster?”

                Fiona looked at him. “Its… it’s when your parents don’t want you and you are put up for adoption. But then no one wants to adopt you either so someone offers to house you until you are old enough to live on your own or someone else takes you. The people you live with are called foster parents. I was a foster kid.”

                It seemed to puzzle Dmitry, her last statement. “You have no parents? But you said…”

                She shook her head. “Nope. I never knew them. The kids I grew up with were the only family I had. All I know is what the agency told me about the people that left me there. ”

                He nodded, it made sense in a way though, why she seemed so distant, so hesitant to let him get to know her, and why she didn’t have many personal belongings. It was a bit sad though, granted he didn’t have the closest relationship with his parents, but he had them, they didn’t abandon him. His thumb gently stroked the back of her hand as he made a promise to himself to not let her ever feel like she was abandoned again. She hadn’t said it, but he could see it now, looking back at their previous conversations that it had happened to her, more than once. “So how you end up here?”

                She scratched her head a moment. “Well, there was a boy who lived across the street, he played hockey with us a lot. When we were older he actually made it into the minors and got a contract and stuff. He ended up down here. I didn’t want to be stuck up in Ontario alone, all the other kids I knew had moved away by then and I wasn’t a foster kid any more so I was on my own. So I asked if I could stay with him for a while so I could sort out living arrangements down here. He said sure so I stayed with him for a long while until things didn’t work out. Then I started hopping around from place to place, different people I met through different friends. Kendra was actually an acquaintance of mine before I moved in with her; a different friend introduced us when I needed a place to stay. So… That’s how I ended up here.”

                Dmitry’s brow furrowed deeper and deeper as he listened to her story. He wondered if he knew this mysterious hockey player who kicked her out onto the streets. What kind of a man would do that to a woman in need? But on top of that, it still didn’t really tell him why Fiona had become so transient. The hockey player let the subject change as they neared the larger city.

                Fiona became distracted by simple things about the city she seemed to have never seen before. It was cute so Dmitry simply smiled and let her gawk at things as he wove through traffic and carried them through the city towards the Wells Fargo Center. They had to wait in a little bit of traffic before they could pull into the preferred parking area.

                “Wow.” The woman mumbled as she looked at all the fancy sports cars parked in the smaller lot right beside the back doors to the building.

                Dmitry just chuckled. “We sit in press box. With Sasha.” He told her as he parked. “Maybe other players, mostly news reporters.” Getting out of the car, he waited for her to join him before he pulled his wallet from his pocket. He flipped past his different ID cards and the few bills in his wallet to the tickets he had tucked into the back. Pulling them out and shoving the wallet back into his pocket he reached over and found Fiona’s hand.

                Things were much less chaotic back in this section as Dmitry led her inside and handed an attendant their tickets. They were let through without a problem and Dmitry started to take her down a hallway without having to look or ask for directions. They made their way to an elevator and climbed inside, alone, to ride up to the level of the press boxes.

                Dmitry leaned back against the mirrored wall. “Bears have new players.” He said idly.

                “Oh yeah?” Fiona leaned against the wall beside him, still clinging to his hand as she looked up at him. “Why would they call up new players?”

                “They know I leave soon possibly and other players are hurt. Need replacements.” He looked at her, chewing the inside of his cheek, wondering what she thought of him going back up to Washington. It was good for his career and he was excited for the chance to go again, but it would be damaging to what he was trying to start with her.

                She nodded slowly. “I guess that means I won’t get to see you as much then will I.” She gave him a small smile. “At least not in person, they might let me put a game or two on TV at the café.”

                “I will come see you.” He leaned down and kissed her cheeks as the elevator doors chimed and opened.

                The walked out and over to the press boxes where Alex was already sitting.

                “Dima! Fiona!” He jumped to his feet and came over, hugging Dmitry and kissing, Fiona’s cheeks politely. “Took you long enough.”

                “Traffic.” Dmitry shoved him away. “You see Danny?” He asked.

                Alex shook his head with a frown. “Same problem, too late to talk to him before game. I see him after though. Are you going to come hang out for a while? He mention dinner last night on phone.”

                Dmitry looked at Fiona and then back. “You sure it's okay?” He quirked a brow.

                The bigger man shrugged. “He get over it.” Chuckling he turned and waved them over to the much more comfortable seats than the plastic fold down ones Fiona was used to sitting in at the Giant Center. “Come, sit!”

                Fiona squeezed Dmitry’s hand. “What exactly just happened?” She asked in a quiet voice.

                Dmitry hesitated a moment before he spoke. “Uh, Sasha will explain later.” He offered her the seat but he stayed standing with Alex. “Be right back.” He smiled at her and then walked off with the other hockey player.   _“Sasha, how is Danny going to handle dinner?”_ he asked.

                _“It’s just dinner.”_ Alex looked at him. _“What would be the problem?”_

 _“I am the only one that knows about you two. Is he really going to be okay with me bringing my girlfriend to dinner after the game?”_ Dmitry leaned against the bar and flagged down the bartender.

                Alex shrugged. _“I’m tired of hiding our relationship. He can suck it up, and it’s just one more person. Fiona shouldn’t be too much of a big deal, she’s a nice girl. I doubt she is going to tell anyone, right?”_

 _“Right, she won’t tell anyone.”_ At least, Dmitry hoped she wouldn’t.

                The bartender came over and Alex order himself a glass of Vodka, Dmitry followed suit, but then he paused. He decided on a vodka and cranberry juice for Fiona. It wasn’t a very strong drink so hopefully it’d be okay for her since the vodka seemed a bit much. Carrying them back they all sat down in the plush seats and got ready for the game to start as the teams skated out to do their quick warm ups.

                Dmitry looked over and saw Fiona’s eyes light up at the sight of the huge crowd, screams and shouts, lights dancing off her face. She’d never seen something like this. Setting his drink down, he reached over and took her free hand giving it a small squeeze. The woman grinned at him.

                “This is amazing.” She mumbled, her eyes going back to the ice.

                Looking over her, Dmitry looked at his friend. Alex’s eyes were trained on the ice, on a specific player circling and ice and shooting pucks at the goalie in the net. After a few minutes the Players lined up and the spectators stood as a woman came out to sing the national anthem. Then the puck dropped and the game was off.

                It wasn’t long until most of the crowd was screaming and yelling. Cheers for and against were all being thrown out towards the ice. Fiona was surprised by how quiet the two men around her were being but every so often she’d see them jump in their seats at a hit or a nearly had goal. By the end of the first period it was a 1-1 score. Dmitry squeezed Fiona’s hand again. “You hungry?” He asked her.

                “Oh, um, yeah I guess.” She smiled.

                “Be back.” He reached over her and smacked Alex before standing up. Then the two men walked away to go fetch food from the counter behind them. _“Danny is playing well tonight.”_ He looked at Alex as he leaned on the counter. _“I think he could probably get a goal or two tonight if his team picks it up a bit.”_

                Alex nodded. _“I have no doubt he will get a goal. He is almost as good as I am.”_ He smirked

                _“I am so telling him you said that.”_ Dmitry scanned the list of food items the place had to sell and frowned as he had a hard time figuring out what to get to eat. After just picking something, anything, he ordered it and waited for it to be brought.

                Carrying their food back to their seats the Russians enjoyed idle chatter with Fiona about hockey stats that most women wouldn’t understand until the second period started. When the puck finally dropped, all attention was on the ice. It was a pretty active game, enough players were getting shoved against the glass and boards, whistles were being blown and penalties being called rather frequently. Briere was the subject of a lot of the hits, revenge from his old team mates.

                Briere had a breakaway, it was one on two and then he beat the defender. But Giroux was on his tail. Briere took the shot and it was in the net. A goal! Giroux tried to stop it, his stick tripped them both. Danny slid into the boards head first with a sick crunch, Giroux slid right into him crushing him into the boards. The crowd was silent after a collective gasp.

                Alex was on his feet.

                Claude slowly got to his feet, shaking his head as the refs came over to see if they were okay. That’s when the refs called for an official time out. Danny wasn’t moving.

                “Shit.” Dmitry mumbled. 


	9. Chapter 9

                Alex made like he about ready to vault over the chair and run for the elevator to get down to ice level. Dmitry’s eyes flicked back and forth between the crowd gathering on the ice around Briere and his friend that was starting to panic. Dmitry could feel his own heart beat starting to quicken. He had seen these kinds of falls before. They could be really bad if he hit the boards a certain way, they all knew it. It was why the arena was so silent.

                “I can’t stay here. Have to go.” Alex said suddenly as he turned to leave.

                But a small hand stopped him. “Alex wait.” Fiona had a hold of his hand, holding him still in front of his seat. “Look. Danny’s awake.”

                Alex’s eyes flashed to the ice where he saw the figure slowly moving on the ice. His body visibly relaxed some but he stayed on his feet. His free hand was covering his mouth as he tried to keep himself calm, his other hand now clinging to Fiona’s with a death grip.

                On the ice, Danny was still face down, he struggled to get his helmet off and open his eyes. He muttered something to the medic beside him as he grabbed the side of his head. He was arguing with the medics around him, and rolled over and up. There was blood on the side of his face. Something was bleeding but he shoved the medics away from him again. Gallagher skated over with Bournival and they helped Danny to his feet. The crowd finally started to clap and cheer as the two other players helped Briere back into the locker room so they could see what happed and if any real damage had been done.

                Alex finally fell back into his seat and let go of Fiona’s hand. Sighing he ran his hands over his face.

                _“He should have stayed down.”_ Dmitry frowned as he looked at Alex. _“If he has a head injury or a neck injury…”_

“I know!” Alex snapped, then he sighed. “Sorry. I’m just… I want to go see he is okay but…” He pulled out his phone. There was nothing flashing, no new notifications. “If I go down there though…”

                Fiona looked between the two of them. She leaned over and kissed Dmitry’s cheek before sliding towards his ear. “I know I’m not the brightest but… they are more than friends aren’t they.”  She pulled away and looked at him.

                Dmitry’s eyes widened slightly before he resigned and just nodded.

                “I thought so.” She turned to face Alex. “You want to know how he is doing right?”

                “Yes.”

                “But you don’t want people to know… about you two.” She looked at him pointedly, there was no point in lying to her. “I figured it out on my own, don’t blame Dmitry for this.”

                Alex sighed. “Yes, I’d go myself but, he’s still new here, my team, could care less if they know… here they might treat him differently. I not want to risk it.”

                “Then I’ll go.” Fiona said rather determined.

                Dmitry and Alex looked at one another and then at her, the confusion on their faces was pretty clear. “How?” Dmitry finally asked.

                “Well, they let loved ones in when someone is hurt right?” She looked for the affirmation. “Then I’ll go pretend to be his girlfriend.” She said it so simply. “I have a press pass ticket, and if Alex sends me a few somewhat personal pictures of Danny I’m sure he has on his phone I’m sure I can pull off a pretty convincing girlfriend. No one really knows I’m dating you so it’s not like I’ll be recognized.”

                Dmitry let out a surprised laugh before grabbing her face and pulling her in for a kiss. “Brilliant.”

                She wrinkled her nose. “As much as I like that. I’m not your girlfriend.” She winked and smiled at him before turning to Alex. She took the phone from his hand and typed her number into the keys. “Now, send me some nice pictures… nothing you don’t want me to have but convincing enough and then…. You have to help me find my way down.”

                After she acquired the pictures and Danny’s number, Dmitry and Alex escorted her to the proper elevator and she gave them a small wave as the doors closed. Alex turned to Dmitry and hugged him. _“Fiona is a godsend. I don’t know what you did to deserve her but you sure as hell better not screw that up.”_

                Dmitry chuckled. _“Yeah I know…”_

                On the elevator ride down Fiona took a few deep breaths and tried to get her game face on. This was important to Alex, and he was important to Dmitry so it was important to her. She had to think about all the things she had read and seen on Danny Briere and all the things she knew, the things she could make up about their secret nonexistent love life.

                She started to chew on her lip. A nervous habit she knew she had but most of the times she could never catch herself doing. Closing her eyes she had to try and think of something that could make her upset. Alex was so upset just watching the ice, she had to be that kind of upset.

                What if it had been Dmitry down there, face down and motionless on the ice? Her heart thudded. That was it. Her trigger. That overwhelming wave of dread and unknowing hit her and she felt that knot forming in her gut.

                The doors opened on the lower levels of the arena where the players walked, only the privileged few were allowed to be. Her hands were shaking now, the thought of Dmitry on the ice doing a good job of freaking her out as she stepped into the hallway.

                A security guard stepped out from around the corner and stopped her. “Excuse me miss. You can’t be down here… how’d you get access?”

                “Please, where is Danny? Is he okay?” Fiona asked, stepping closer to the man.

                “I’m sorry ma’am I can’t tell you anything. You can’t be here.”

                “You don’t understand.” Fiona demanded. “I’m his girlfriend, please, just take me to him I want to know he is okay!”

                The guard paused. “Briere isn’t seeing anyone…”

                “Yes he is, me. Look, with as rocky as the divorce is and the stress the trade put on the boys, he didn’t want to advertise us… please!” She was begging him. Pulling out her phone, she had changed her background from the picture of her and Dmitry to one of the pictures of Danny, Alex had sent her. On purpose she let the guard see it as she pulled up his number and try to call him. But instantly she shut the pone. “What am I doing, he can’t answer the phone.” She ran her hand over her face.

                The guard seemed to take pity. “Let me see your ticket.” He checked that it was a valid pass from one of the VIP areas and sighed. He put a hand on her back. “Come with me.” He walked her down the hallway. “Wait here.” He knocked on a door and entered. A few seconds later he came back out and gestured for Fiona to follow.

                She followed him into the locker room where Danny was sitting on a table, the upper half of his pads had been removed and a trainer was working on stitching his forehead closed. Their eyes met and Fiona saw there was a hit of fear, and anger towards her almost instantly. She had to play this up and get him to kick the others out of the room.

                “Oh my god Danny!” She rushed over to the side of the table and grabbed his hand. “Thank god you are okay!”

                She felt him almost try and pull his hand away but he must have seen something in her eyes that made him keep it there.

                “I’ll be fine.” He sighed, his voice smooth with the slightest hint of a french accent. “They want me to go get checked out for a concussion but I want to get back out on the ice.”

                “Danny you lost consciousness! Of course you should be checked out! I almost jumped over the seats to go on the ice myself! What if you have a spinal injury!”

                He shook his head slowly, wincing slightly. Opening his eyes he saw the trainer, he guard and a few other locker room attendants milling around. “Could you guys give us some privacy?” He asked.

                They all apologized and left leaving Danny and Fiona alone. As soon as the door was closed he pulled his hand from her. “Who the hell are you?”

                Fiona took a step back, her face turning a bright red. “Sorry.” She tucked her hair back away from her face. “I’m Fiona, I’m Dmitry Orlov’s girlfriend. We came to the game with Alex.” She smiled softly. “He was really worried about you.” She said in a quieter voice.

                Danny’s features softened as he ran a hand over his face. “Damn… So you… you guys planned all this just to find out how I was?”

                She nodded. “We didn’t want to jeopardize anything for you, but Alex was freaking out so much, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay for him. So this little charade was the best idea I could come up with.”

                He half smiled. “Damn my head hurts.” He hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “So this all means you know then, about Alex and I.”

                “Yes.” She said simply. “but you don’t need to worry about me. I really have no one to tell. Right now I am just worried about you and that head of yours.”

                He almost smiled. “Do you have a phone on you?”

                Fiona nodded and handed her cell phone over. Danny paused when he saw the picture on the back ground but then dialed Alex’s phone number and put it to his ear.

                “Hello?”

                “I like your little decoy Alex.” Danny smirked.

                “ _Oh thank god_ Danny you scare the shit out of me. You are okay?”

                “Yes Alex I’m fine.” Danny winced a bit and looked around for something. “My helmet slid up and I cut my forehead. That’s about it.” He was mumbling.

                “You lying Danny. Don’t lie to me.”

                Fiona found a bag of ice someone had prepped earlier and brought it over to the hockey player as he sat on the table. He smiled his appreciation before putting the bag to the side of his head. “They want me to go get checked out to make sure I don’t have another concussion. My head hurts like hell.”

                “You refuse to go for them, I take you after game. I will not take no.”

                Danny chuckled. “Yeah okay.” He hung up the phone and handed it back to Fiona. “Thank you, for doing this for him.”

                She nodded. “Of course.”

                “He might be ‘the Russian machine’ but he can be a big softie and well, a worry wart sometimes.”

                “Only because he cares.” Fiona smiled a bit. “I mean I’m not sure how often you two see each other so I bet it only intensifies everything when you do… and this probably just makes it worse. I can’t imagine how he’d be if he wasn’t here, or if he was in a game himself.”

                “You’re right.” He looked at her. “You are pretty smart. Where in the world did Dima find you?”

                “Oh, I am just a nobody, asked him for his autograph one day.”

                That seemed to surprise Danny. But before he could say anything the assistant coach came barreling into the locker room to check on his player. The man paused when he saw the young woman standing in the locker room and none of the trainers tending to his player.

                “Briere, what is going on?”

                Danny looked at her and reached a hand over bringing her closer a bit. “Uh, coach, this is Fiona, the woman I’ve been seeing.” If the man didn’t believe it they could both be in a lot of trouble.

                He approached cautiously. “Oh, I didn’t know you had been seeing anyone Danny.”

                “It’s been a little low key, didn’t want to stress out the boys any more than I already have with the move up here.” He groaned and adjusted the ice on the side of his head.

                “Danny you really should go to the hospital.” Fiona turned to him, putting her hand on his arm. “Please.” Her eyes found his, not begging on her one account, but for the man upstairs.

                “Okay I’ll go.” Danny conceded, patting her hand. He looked over to his coach. “If I go now will I be back in time to see the end of the game?” He asked.

                The man looked at his watch. “We might be able to manage that.”

                “Just drive me. I don’t need an ambulance and I don’t want to put the game on hold.” Danny pleaded.

                Fiona smiled. “Okay I have to get back upstairs. You… you better let me know how the test goes.”

                “I will.” Danny gave her a half smile and kissed her hand before letting her go.

                Fiona walked out into the hallway where the trainers and other staff were standing there talking. They all went silent when they saw her, turning her face a bright red. “Um, excuse me, can someone show me how to get back to the elevator.”

                One of the guards escorted her to the elevator that would take her up to the press box floor. With a thank you she climbed inside and rode it to the proper level. Stepping out of the elevator Fiona looked around and headed back over towards her seat but she was surprised when she got there to see that Alex and Dmitry were gone. The blonde looked around. There were many faces milling about watching the renewed second period, but none of them she knew. Sitting down she pulled out her phone and fixed all the settings so that the back ground was back to being the picture of her and Dmitry. She smiled softly as she looked at it and then shoved it back into her little purse.

 

                The hockey players that had come to the game with her were oblivious as they sat at the bar across the press box. Both having another glass of vodka, Alex was busy staring at his phone waiting for another phone call or some kind of news from Danny.

                _“Stop staring, it’ll drive you crazy.”_ Dmitry scolded him.

                “You are right.” Alex ran a hand over his face and scratched a spot of stubble he had missed. _“Talk to me about something else. I need a distraction.”_

Dmitry nodded. _“I don’t know what to do with Fiona.”_

 _“What do you mean what to do with her?”_ Alex faced him suddenly concerned.

                The young defensemen sighed. _“I go back to D.C. in a week. Most Likely. She is going to be stuck up here living on her friends couch. I don’t want to do this shitty long distance relationship stuff again. Not that I think she’d mess around on me but.. I just want her here… or, you know with me. Driving up and down between Hershey and D.C. is stressful enough as a player, I can’t imagine putting her through that.”_ He ran a hand through his hair. _“She doesn’t even have a car so I’d be doing all the driving still…”_

_“You really want this to work with her don’t you…”_

_“Yes, I do.”_ Dmitry looked at him.

                Alex smirked. _“Then bring her with you.”_

 _“What?”_ Dmitry straightened almost shocked by the suggestion.

                _“Bring her to D.C. idiot. You have an apartment that currently doesn’t have a roommate. You can support her on your salary because I highly doubt she is going to spend all your money like all the other girls you have ever dated. And a nice girl like that, it won’t be hard for her to find a job in the city, or just outside.”_

Dmitry scratched the back of his head. _“I don’t know about how I feel about her living with me…”_

 _“Fuck you and your commitment issues!”_ Alex glared at him and took a long drink.

                _“It’s not that you bastard. I just… I hardly know her. Yes I care about her but I just don’t want to have her come with me and ruin the relationship but making her think I’m trying to rush things.”_ He sighed. _“But if she is up here, never seeing her has the potential to ruin it as well.”_ He let out a frustrated grunt just as his phone went off.

                A text message from the girl they were talking about. “Where did you guys go? I got back and the seats are empty.”

                Dmitry looked across the bar and over to the area where their seats were. He could just barely see the top of her head.  “Fiona’s back.”

                Alex finished off his drink and nodded. “We should go back to seats.”

                The boys walked over and took their seats. Dmitry took one of her hands and leaned over kissing the side of her head. “Sorry you worried.”

                She smiled. “It’s okay.” She gave his hand a squeeze before turning to Alex. “I convinced Danny to get checked out for a concussion. He was in a bit of pain and it really worried me. He is going to try and be back before the end of the game though. I told him to call with any results so hopefully you’ll hear from him before too long.”

                “Thank you.” Alex smiled at her as he set his phone out on his lap, waiting for the call that wouldn’t come for a while.

 

                The game continued without Danny. Montreal was up by two goals by the time the final buzzer sounded. There was still no word from Briere on his condition however.  The three of them sat in their seats a good fifteen minutes after the game ended and let the crowds disperse while they continued to wait.

                Finally Alex’s phone rang. “Hello?”

                “Did you guys wait around for me?”

                “Of course we did. What did doctors say?” Alex asked him.

                “It wasn’t a concussion. Just smacked my head real good.” 

                Alex sighed and shook his head.

                “It wasn’t anything major, don’t worry.”

                Alex rubbed his eyes. “Where can we meet you?”

                “I’ll meet you at your car.”

                After hanging up his phone, the great 8 got to his feet and stretched. Dmitry and Fiona followed suit and followed him to the elevator.

                “So are we still going to dinner? Shouldn’t Danny just go home?” Fiona asked as she looked up at both men.

                “Danny is… stubborn. And probably starving.” Alex chuckled. “He will want food. Maybe we eat at his hotel instead of restaurant.”

                “Good plan.” Dmitry added as he smiled down at Fiona.

                When the Elevator chimed they all climbed out and walked out onto the concourse hallway. It was mostly empty by now which was good for Alex and Danny. There was no one out in the parking lot so they’d have to wait .

                The two men chatted about where the hotel was and if they should get room service or just eat in the restaurant on the main floor. Fiona on the other hand scanned the parking lot for any sign of Danny. She didn’t find him, but she did see some flurries starting to fall in the crisp cold night air. The woman shivered.

                “Fiona?”

                She turned and looked at Dmitry.

                “You're cold.”

                “Oh I’m fine.” She smiled, but she was still shivering a bit in her sweater.

                He frowned and motioned her over. Unzipping his leather jacket he pulled her tight against him and felt the front shut around her. She was so small it almost closed with her inside of it as well.

                Fiona’s cheeks turned red as she slipped her arms around him and pulled herself closer to the hockey player. He encased her in his jacket and instantly she was flooded with his warmth. She could feel his muscles flexing under her arms and against her chest and stomach as she stood against him. They hadn’t been this close before. Her fingers gently gripped the back of his shirt, drawing little patterns on him idly as she stood there.

                Dmitry looked down at her. She was avoiding his gaze but he could see the redness on her face. His hands rubbed her back, trying to keep the small space that was exposed warm as well. He leaned down slightly. “You cheeks red.” He said softly.

                “Yeah well it’s your fault.” She mumbled.

                He just laughed.

                “You two are sure getting cozy.”

                They all turned around and saw a man slowly walking out of the building, bundled up in a team jacket and a beanie.

                “Danny!” Alex rushed over and wrapped his arms around the much smaller man.

                They almost fell over. “Easy Sasha… I’m hurt remember.”  Danny laughed as Alex let him go but just barely.

                Alex released him just enough to hold him at arms length. “You are damn lucky you hurt or I’d kick your ass for scaring me.”

                Danny rolled his eyes and looked over at Fiona. “What’d I say, big softie.” He looked back up at Alex. “Now can we go get some food before these painkillers wear off and my head starts throbbing again?"


	10. Chapter 10

                “How did you…” Dmitry paused as he tried to find the right words. “pull off Danny’s girlfriend?” He finally settled on but he frowned knowing it wasn’t exactly right.

                “Convincingly you mean?” Fiona looked at him and watched him nod. “I just thought about it being you down there on the ice. If I ever saw you down there I think I might have reacted worse than Alex did…” She chuckled a bit nervously. “Trust me, just that thought made me want to throw up and punch something all at once.”

                He smiled a bit and pulled her closer. They were sitting on a small couch in a sitting room of Danny Briere’s hotel room.  Alex had decided that room service would be better than sitting in a noisy restaurant. It had been a good decision because it was only a short time later that the pain killers started to wear off the Montreal player and he was holding a bag of Ice to the side of his head.

                “Don’t worry. I don’t get hurt often.” Dmitry said to her.

                “You say that but I met you simply for the fact that you were out because you were hurt.”  She looked up at him.

                He nodded, he couldn’t really deny that fact.

                Then she reached up and touched the scar on his cheek. “Can’t forget about this either.”

                Pulling her hand away he smiled at her. “Yes I know. Comes with hockey though. Injuries.”  His eyes flicked across the room where Danny and Alex sat at a small table eating the meal that had been brought up for them. Alex had his arm draped across the back of Danny’s chair, gently playing with the long hair that hung down the back of the other man’s neck. They were smiling, leaning in towards one another until Danny finally finished eating and relaxed back in the chair, against Alex’s arm.

                Dmitry nudged Fiona and then got to his feet. “We should be leaving. Let them alone.” He gestured towards them.

                Fiona looked over and nodded. “Right.” Getting to her feet she straightened out her skirt picked up Dmitry’s jacket, handing it over to him.

                Tucking it under his arm Dmitry walked towards the door. He paused behind the couple sitting at the table still. He clapped Alex on the shoulder and reached a hand around. “Have a good night guys.”

                Alex shook his hand with a grin.

                _“Make sure you take care of him.”_ Dmitry teased. Then he looked to Danny. “You get better. And no more falling on the ice.”

                Danny chuckled lightly. “Don’t worry about that. Thanks for coming over and… Thanks for checking up on me.” His eyes flicked over to Fiona and he held out his hand. “It was a real pleasure meeting you, Fiona.”

                “You too.” She smiled.

                The ride home was a quiet one. They were both tired and it was rather late. Fiona struggled to stay awake the long drive but she tried her hardest to keep Dmitry company. Once again Dmitry struggled with the want to just bring her back home with him but instead he settled with taking her back to her place.

                “We have long practice tomorrow.” He commented quietly as he wove their fingers together. “I don’t know if we can see each other tomorrow.”

                Fiona yawned. “That’s okay. I work anyway. Maybe I’ll pick up an extra shift.”

                He nodded and continued their drive until they parked outside her building. After walking her up to the proper floor, Dmitry kissed her goodnight and watched her disappear inside before going back to his car.  He drove home in silence, thinking about the day and the woman he had just left behind. She had done some pretty amazing things today, helping them out the way she had. It brought a smile to his face. He really had found himself a special character in her.

                After pulling into the driveway he went inside and to his room. Sleep came quickly and and didn’t last nearly long enough. 

                Phone buzzing on the night stand Dmitry woke up in the early hours and grumbled as he rolled out of bed. Dressing quickly he grabbed his things and headed downstairs in a sleepy haze. Breakfast was quick, oatmeal and bacon, and an apple as he headed out the door. He had to be at the practice rink with the rest of the team in a few minutes. Hopefully Stans would bring the cup of coffee he always seemed to have and Dmitry would be able to steal a gulp or two to help wake himself up.

                When he finally walked into the locker room Dmitry was a bit surprised to see the new guys suiting up in pads and skates getting ready to come onto the ice. Tossing down his bag he sat down and ran a hand over his face before he grabbed his own set of pads and started to strap up.

                Galiev elbowed him before sitting down on the bench nearby, a hot cup of coffee in hand.  As soon as the cup was set down, Dmitry reached over and snatched it away taking a swig of the hot contents himself.

                Galiev frowned. “You should ask for one next time.”

                “Just needed some caffeine” He grinned and went back to strapping up.

                Coach came in and started to talk to them about the drills and new line ups they were experimenting with. Dmitry perked up when he heard his name called. He was being paired up with one of the new guys, the forward. They wanted to see how well the kid could work with the top defender on the team setting him up.

                Once the team was ready they all filed onto the ice and practice began. Dmitry lined up with his new shift, behind the new rookie Domenic Monardo.  The puck bounced from stick to stick as it was shot across the ice and slid from player to player. Shifts changed and people filed off the ice as time passed but the more time passed the better Dmitry started to work with Monardo.

                After a break for lunch they were back on the ice doing different drills and formations. It wasn’t until late in the afternoon that Coach finally called it quits. Dripping sweat, the team stripped down and most headed for showers before heading home. Dmitry was sitting on the bench in the locker room, wiping his face off with a towel when Stans came over.

                “Dima, want to go grab dinner and drinks?”  He grinned. “I’m going with Dom and Ryan.”

                “The new guys?”

                He nodded.

                Dimitry looked at his phone quickly. There was no message from Fiona so she had to still be working, probably picked up that extra shift like she planned. “Sure. Sounds fun.” He got a shower and changed real quick to wait up for the rest of the guys.

                Domenic was the next one ready. He was a little small in build than Dmitry was but a round the same height despite being older a few years. “Are you joining us?” He asked with a smile.

                Dmitry nodded as he shouldered his bag.

                “Good. It’ll be nice to get to know some of you guys better. I’m really excited to start working up here.”  He seemed really eager, energetic, like most when they transferred up.

                “You did good today. Got the puck where it needed to go. Was good practice today.” Dmitry nodded.

                A few minutes later Stanislav and Ryan were ready and they all piled into Ryan’s car to head to a local sports pub. Getting a booth in the back the hockey players relaxed and ordered a round of beers to accompany the food. It was a nice evening spent socializing with the guys. Dmitry learned that both of the new players were from Canada, an easy assumption. Ryan had himself a girlfriend back in Reading but Domenic was single, always on the lookout. It was nice hanging out with Stans again, Dmitry felt like he hadn’t seen enough of the other young Russian in the past year despite playing in the same franchise. Perhaps it was because he spent most of his time up in the NHL and Stans was still down in the AHL. It didn’t matter that much, they were still really close.

 

                The next few weeks progressed in a pretty ordinary manor. Dmitry went to practices and ended up hanging out with Stans, Dom and Tomas after words. In the evenings most nights he saw Fiona for a few hours when she didn’t work. It ended up that Dom and him worked really well on their shift together and he wasn’t all that bad to hang out with either. There were a handful of games, te first few Fiona was happily able to make. Unfortunately, Domenic was counted as a healthy scratch so Dmitry couldn’t show off any of the new skills they had been working on. He still played really well and they won all the home games.

                Their away games were a bit of a different story. Dmitry had a hard time focusing. His eyes would constantly search the stands for Fiona even though he knew she wasn’t there. He missed a few easy saves and was caught out of position. They lost the game.

                They had another away game in Connecticut lined up and Domenic was finally put into the lineup.  “You going to keep it together today?” Dom asked as they strapped their pads on in the locker room underneath the stands.

                Dmitry nodded. “Hope so.” He commented. “I just, haven’t been have much luck focusing away from home.”

                Ha strong hand smacked his back. “Don’t worry, I’ll cover you out there. We got this.”

                A grin crossed Dmitry’s face but there was still something missing. Something just felt off about the whole day. All strapped up and jerseys on, the team filed out onto the ice and bench and got ready for the game to start.

                It was an action packed game. Players were being thrown against the walls and boards left and right. The hit count was on the rise but not a single goal had been tallied. Penalties were numerous for both teams and the power plays had brought little success and only more frustration.

                Dmitry’s stick broke when he went to flick the puck up to Domenic. “Shit!” The forward from the other team took control of the puck and took a shot. Dmitry dove and managed to save the goal with his body as the whistle blew. Dom was in another fight.

                While the refs broke up the fight and sent the other team’s instigator to the penalty box, Dmitry grabbed a new stick and circled back to position. Dominic skated over to him. “Come on dude…. Get back down to earth… You are missing perfect shots and it’s not because your stick broke.” He skated back over to take the face off.

                They ended up winning 1-0 but it wasn’t very pretty. On the plane ride back home, Dom plopped down in the seat beside Dmitry.

                “So what are you doing for tomorrow?”

                Dmitry blinked. “What’s tomorrow?”

                “It’s Christmas dipshit.  Don’t you pay any attention?”  He chuckled.

                His eyes got wide as he fumbled for his phone and pulled it out. Pressing the button to light it up, the small text _Dec. 24 th 2015 _was showing on top of one of the more recent photos he had taken of him and Fiona. _“Shit shit shit.”_ He mumbled. It felt like they had been dating forever, in a good way, but he hadn’t even thought about it being near Christmas. What was he supposed to get her for a present?

                Then his heart almost stopped. His parents would be flying in in the morning. Slumping down in the seat, Dmitry groaned as he tugged at his hair.

                “Jesus Christ dude, it’s not the end of the world, just Christmas.”

                “My parents are visiting, I have no gifts and nothing set up. I’m fucked.” Dmitry let his hands fall to his lap.

                “Well I’m going home for new year’s so I got nothing going on. If you need help setting things up, or picking up your folks or something. Let me know.” Domenic leaned his seat back. “Let me know when we are back in PA.” He yawned.

                Dmitry leaned back in his seat and stared up at the celling. He had no idea what to do. What could he possibly get Fiona for Christmas? The woman had been there for him in ways that he couldn’t believe. She was supportive and reassuring and she never seemed to think poorly of him. She was beautiful in more than just appearance, she tried hard at her job and always tried to do her best and no matter what she did she did it with a smile. Dmitry just couldn’t get this woman out of his head, not that he wanted to. Fiona meant everything to him. What could he get her that was worth all she meant to him?

                Grumbling to himself he closed his eyes until he felt the plane lurching with the decent.  He opened his eyes and elbowed Domenic as he put his seat up. Gathering up his things he got ready for the landing and the subsequent exit. The game was over, it was rather late, they had already had their after game meeting on the plane, so they were all let go as soon as they landed and were bussed back to the stadium.

                Dmitry headed towards his car but stopped and took a detour to walk over to Domenic’s. “My parents should be landing at three tomorrow after noon. You positive you can retrieve them from airport?”

                “Yeah no problem.” He smirked and climbed in his car before driving away.

                Nodding Dmitry was satisfied he had at least one thing on his list covered. Now to get the next done. Pulling out his cellphone he dialed an old number and put it to his ear.

                It rang a few times before anyone answered. “Hello?” The groggy voice answered.

                _“Mikhail? I need a favor.”_

_“Dima? It’s two in the morning… what the hell are you doing calling me at two in the morning on Christmas?”_

Dmitry sighed as he started up his car. _“I know, I’m sorry. I just got home from a game. I… I need to come into your store.”_

_“Dima, the store is closed for the next two days. I want to be home with my wife and kids.”_

_“I know, I’m sorry but I…. I forgot to get a gift and I really need something. You are the only person I could think of that would even possibly let me do this.”_

There was a pause and a sigh. _“This is that important?”_

_“Yes, that important.”_

_“Then I’ll be downstairs in the store in an hour. You better make it quick and hope to god my kids don’t wake up or you will have to explain the whole Santa thing to them.”_

Dmitry chuckled. _“Okay deal. See you soon.”_ With the arrangements made, Dmitry sped off in the direction of his friend’s store.

 

                The town was quiet, the streets covered in a small layer of snow that made it seem abnormally bright despite it being the still of night. As Dmitry pulled his car up in front of the only building with any lights on he couldn’t help but realize he was only a few blocks away from Fiona’s apartment. It had been months since the last time he had spoken to Mikhail, let alone visited the man, he never realized they were so close.

                Parking his car he wrapped his leather jacket tight around himself as he approached to door and tried the handle. It was still locked. After gently knocking Dmitry heard some shuffling inside. The door came open and revealed a tall Russian man in his late forties, a thick mop of black hair on his head. Small green eyes peered out from under a prominent brow.

                “Dima, you better not take forever.” He opened the door and stepped aside.

                Kicking the snow off his shoes, Dmitry walked inside and rubbed warmth back into his hand before he hugged the older man. “Thank you for this Mikhail.  I truly appreciate it.”

                He waved it off. “Just go pick something so I can get back to bed.

                Dmitry went to the low glass showcases and started scanning the displays of fine jewelry. Everything from earrings and bracelets to necklaces and rings. His features flushed when he paused at the rings. No, way too soon for that. He moved on to a case of necklaces. After staring at the vast assortment he settled on one and pointed to it.

                Mikhail nodded and turned to walk into the back. “Those are all displays, the real stuffs in back.” He returned a few minutes later and opened a small box for Dmitry to examine the necklace he chose. It was a white gold heart, half of the shape covered in a series of diamonds and a single red ruby hanging in the center.  It was going to cost him a pretty penny, but it was well worth it.

                “This is it.” He grinned.

                “Must be some woman.” Mikhail commented as he went to the register.

                Dmitry chuckled. “She is.” Once the necklace was boxed and bagged up Dmitry hugged the man after he forked over the cash he owed. “Many thanks.” Then he rushed out the door.

                “Just come back when I’m open next time Dima!” he called after him.

                But Dmitry was already in his car and heading down the road. He drove a few blocks down the street and made a couple of turns before stopping in front of Fiona’s apartment. It was late. Really late. Technically Christmas already. The hockey player looked down at the little bag on the seat beside him and frowned. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten about the holiday, something that she probably never got to experience as a good thing growing up. He was going to make sure that she had the best Christmas he could give her. The best year… hell the best life. 


	11. Chapter 11

              Dmitry found himself outside Fiona’s apartment door.  He chuckled slightly. _What am I doing here? It’s four in the morning. She’s sleeping… I should just text her and come back later._ He turned on his heel to leave but stopped when he heard a sound coming from the other side of the door.

                “…no, that’s not right…” it was a muffled voice. Almost too soft to hear.

                Dmitry went back to the door and leaned closer. He heard some shuffling around and then the soft sound of the bow across the viola strings. It was Fiona. She was awake. The hockey player reached up above the door frame and felt around for the spare key she had shown him a while back. When his fingers landed on the cold metal he pulled the small object down and slipped it into the door knob before carefully pushing the door open. Stepping inside silently, he froze at what he found.

                Standing in the middle of the living room was Fiona with her back to him. She was wearing only a pair of tiny gym shorts and a tank top, pajamas. In her hands was her viola and the bow. Her long hair was piled up on top of her head in a messy bun like she had been sleeping at one point but had woken up to do… whatever it was she was doing. Dmitry’s eyes scanned the floor and coffee table and music stand in front of the woman trying to figure out what she was doing. There were papers scattered in an organized chaos, piles and arranged in neat spreads all around her.  It wasn’t until he looked closer that he saw the music staffs scrawled across all the papers. And the handwritten notes and notations on all the papers.

                He watched Fiona pull a pencil from behind her ear and scribble something down on the paper directly in front of her on the music stand before dropping the pencil and placing her instrument under her chin and lifting the bow.

                Just as she was about to play, Dmitry shut the door and she jumped, spinning around, eyes wide.

                “D-Dmitry?” Finally a smile crossed her face. She jumped over some paper before running to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, the viola still in her hand. “What are you doing here? It’s like midnight.”

                “Try four.”

                She looked at the clock. “No… I have not been up that long…” She swallowed hard. “Wow… So what are you here at four in the morning?”

                “Wanted to see you.” He grinned. “What are you doing?” He gestured to the papers everywhere.

                Her features turned red. “Nothing.” She turned and set the viola down before bending over to pick up the papers in a very specific order.

                Dmitry made sure she was done before he grabbed her arms and turned her around. “Don’t lie.” He grinned.

                She stuck her tongue out. “I was just working on something. It’s none of your business.”

                “Fine.” He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. “l find out later.” He pressed his lips against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His grip on her tightened as he felt her warmth easily through the little tank top she was wearing. Pulling her tight against him, Dmitry’s hand’s slid up her back until he felt her warm skin.

                Fiona gasped and broke the kiss. “Geeze! Your hands are freezing.” She said against his lips.

                He chuckled. “Sorry.” Letting her go from their intimate embrace he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little box he had purchased from his friends store. “Merry Christmas.” He beamed.

                The woman’s eyes got wide as she looked at the box in his hand. “Dmitry…” She breathed. Her hand reached out for it but then pulled back. “I… I didn’t get you anything. I had to pay my phone bill and I…”

                He shook his head. “I don’t care.  I not need anything. Just you.” He held it out further for her, the smile still on his face.

                She hesitated again before she took the box and slowly opened it. She gasped as she saw the diamond necklace. “Dmitry, I can’t take this.” She looked up at him, there was a shimmer in her eyes and he noticed the tears gathering on her eye lashes.

                He smiled nervously. “Of course you can. It just a necklace. He stepped to her and kissed the corner of her eye. “What’s wrong Fiona?”

                “No one’s ever given me something like this… it’s worth more than everything I own put together.” She admitted.

                Shaking his head he gently pulled it up from the box. “Not more than you.” He fiddled with the clasp, finally unhooked it and then reached behind her neck before connecting it once more. His hands slid down her arms as he pulled her closer and reconnected their lips. It was a short kiss however before he yawned. “Forgive me.” He was blushing.

                She giggled. “I’d say you could stay but, I just have the couch….” She looked over her shoulder.

                “I’ll take it. But you have to share with me.” He yawned again. The talk of sleep making him realize just how tired he really was.

                Face red she slowly nodded. “O-okay.” She let him go and went over to the sofa. Lifting the cushions she set them aside, and pulled out the bed that was folded up under it. The blankets were already on it, folded up with the thin mattress. Fiona simply grabbed some pillows off the back of the sofa and threw them on the top of the fold out bed.

                “If you want me to…” he yawned again. “Go home I will.”

                Fiona shook her head. “You are too tired to drive all that way.” She gave him a smile, but her face was still red.

                Nodding Dmitry came over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He pulled his jacket off and set it on the arm of the couch as he kicked off his shoes. Despite how uncomfortable he would be he decided to leave his jeans and tee shirt on. He didn’t want to make Fiona uncomfortable.  Lying down he closed his eyes and felt his body instantly start to slip towards the exhaustion he felt even with the uncomfortable mattress.

                Fiona crawled onto the mattress and looked down at him. “You can get under the blankets you know.”

                It felt like it took so much effort for him to pull the blanket out from under him and then overtop of himself. He kept his eyes closed until he felt something soft and warm scoot up beside him. Dark eyes slowly opened as he turned and looked down at the woman. He moved his arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her tight against him. With her head on his shoulder and arm across his chest, he smiled softly. “This is nice.”

                Fiona snuggled into his side, a smile spreading across her own face. “Yeah it is.” She mumbled as she closed her eyes and sleep took them both.

                In the morning Dmitry woke up and found himself wrapped up around his girlfriend, his shirt had been discarded at some point in the night and now Fiona’s face was pressed up against his bare chest. He could feel her steady breathing against his skin every few seconds.  He brushed a fair hair out of her face as he smiled down at her. _“Sweetheart.”_ He said softly. “I must go soon.”

                Slowly her eyes opened. Her cheeks turned red as she saw his bare chest in her face. “Hmm?” She mumbled as she rubbed at her eyes and looked up at him, her other hand on his chest still.

                “I have to go home soon. My parents are coming for Christmas.” He told her.

                Sitting up she stretched a bit. “Wow really?”

                He opened his mouth to say something but his phone rang. Frowning he rolled away from her warmth and dug around in his jacket pocket until he found it. “Hello?”

                _“Dima?”_

_“Sasha? What…”_

_“Merry Christmas my friend!”_ Alex laughed. _“Although I do have other things to tell you besides just a holiday greeting. You are waiting for your parents right?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“The airport in Moscow closed because of a storm. I wanted to let you know.”_

Dmitry pulled the phone away. “Shit.” He mumbled before putting the phone back to his ear. _“Thanks for letting me know.”_

_“Sure thing. Hey… Since they aren’t coming, did you and Fiona want to come over to Danny’s for dinner?”_

He blinked and looked over at her as she sat there.

                “What?” She asked him. “Is everything okay?”

                _“That sounds great.”_ He grinned at Fiona. _“See you in a few hours._ ” He hung up the phone and looked down before he pulled up Domenic’s number and sent him a text telling him about his parents and to forget about picking them up. Tossing his phone aside he wrapped his arms around Fiona and pulled her back over before leaning back, the woman on his chest as he smiled up at her. “Do you have plans today?”

                She shook her pretty little red face, a few more locks of hair fell out of the pony tail that was messed up from sleep.

                “Good. Sasha invite us to dinner with him and Danny.” He kissed her chin. “My parent’s plane canceled. A storm in Moscow means no flying.”

                Fiona giggled as his facial hair tickled her soft skin. She leaned down and kissed his lips. “Okay we can do dinner with them. That sounds like it’d be lovely.”

                He kissed her again, his hands inching up the bottom edge of her shirt. But he stopped himself and broke the kiss. “Sorry. We should get ready.” He let her go.

                Fiona nodded and eased herself off the bed. Grabbing her suitcase from beside the pull out bed she dragged it into the bathroom. A few moments later Dmitry could hear the shower going from behind the closed door. Sitting up he rubbed his face before leaning over and picking his shirt u off the floor. Pulling it on over his head he got to his feet and made the bed the best he could before folding it up and shoving the couch cushions back into place. Putting his shoes on he plopped down on the couch and waited for Fiona.

                The shower stopped but she was still getting ready, so Dmitry just looked around the room. He spied her viola sitting on a stand in the corner next to the stacks of papers she had been working on when he had shown up. He picked up the first few pages and looked at it. IT was titleless, but it was all hand written music, intricate patterns that Dmitry didn’t understand. She was composing music. He felt himself smiling; his girlfriend had an amazing talent.

                Hearing the door behind him, he quickly set the papers down and went back to the couch. He looked up when Fiona stepped out and his Jaw nearly hit the floor. She stood there in a dark green dress that came down to just above her knees. It had a swooping neck line that displayed her new necklace beautifully. Her long hair had been curled in long ringlets that still hung most of the way down her back.

                “Wow.” He mumbled as he got to his feet and crossed the room. Hands cupped her face as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. “You look beautiful.” He whispered against her lips.

                Flushed she looked up at him, smacking him gently. “Stop embarrassing me.”

                He grinned and went to fetch his jacket. “Now I need to go home and change before we leave.” He found her coat hanging by the door and helped her into it.

                “Should we bring something? Like food or a drink?” She asked as she chewed on her lip.

                Shaking his head he locked the door for her and handed her the keys. “No. We don’t need anything.” Taking her hand he led her down to his car out front and helped her inside before heading back to his house.

                Fiona frowned. “Where is Tomas?” She looked over at Dmitry.

                “Alannah’s. Her parents come to town for Christmas. So they have dinner together.” He explained as he parked and then moved around to open up the door for her. Dmitry wanted to make sure she didn’t slip on the incline of the driveway which was still a bit slick with snow. After getting inside, Dmitry showered and put on something nice. He grabbed an unopened bottle of vodka and Fiona and then loaded them up in the car before heading over to New Jersey.

                The get together was at Danny’s house in Haddonfield so it took a few hours to get there. When Dmitry pulled into the gated driveway there were only a few other cars there.  Grabbing the bottle from behind Fiona’s seat Dmitry climbed out of the car and went around to help her. The woman however was in awe at the sight of the beautiful house, even with the piles of sports equipment stashed on the front porch and lawn. Dmitry pointed out the snowman and got her to laugh when she saw the Montreal jersey it was wearing.

                On the front porch, the hockey player knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked again, still nothing. Carefully Dmitry opened the door and let Fiona and himself inside. “Hello!” He called inside as he stomped some snow from his shoes.

                On cue three boys came darting past the entry way, screaming and shouting at one another followed by another much larger figure. One of the boys stopped and turned around, grinning as he poked his head back to where Dmitry was standing with his girlfriend. “Dad! Dima is here!”  He rushed over and hugged Dmitry.

                The other two came running back. “Dmitry!” They shouted, tackling him back into the wall. Then the sound of thundering feet came after them.

                “Dima!” It was Alex. He slid across the tile floor in his socks and collided into the mass of hugging boys and wrapped his arms around them, laughing deeply.

                The boys laughed and shoved Alex away. “Aww he caught us!” The tallest one complained.

                Fiona laughed as she watched Dmitry struggle in the grip of so many others. “What is going on?” he asked with a smile.

                “Playing catch.” Alex informed him.

                “Tag.” The youngest boy corrected him

                “Boys!” A familiar French accented voice called from within the house. “I said no rough housing in here!” It was Danny.

                They all groaned in unison, including Alex. As the kids drug their feet away Alex shook Dmitry’s hand and then gave Fiona a hug. “Merry Christmas.” He beamed. “Please come in!” He gestured inside for them to actually make it past the threshold.

                Finding Fiona’s hand, Dmitry led her into the house he was rather familiar with and towards where he could hear Danny in the kitchen. “The boys are Caelan, Carson, and Cameron. They are aware of what is going on now, so… don’t worry. It was hard to hide after a year. I could only do so much babysitting.” He glanced over at the other Russian’s red face.

                “What? We didn’t know how they handle it…” He shrugged. “I just glad they don’t care.”

                Danny was standing at the stove stirring something before he turned and slung a hand towel over his shoulder and faced the trio that walked into the room.  He smiled. “Dmitry! Fiona! I’m so glad you two could make it.” He stepped out from behind the island counter and hugged them both. “Please feel free to make yourselves at home. Dinner isn’t done yet please relax.”

                Dmitry went to the counter and set down the bottle of vodka he had brought.

                _“Ah! The good stuff!”_ Alex grinned.

                _“Of course! It’s Christmas!_ ” Dmitry told him.

                They continued their playful banter in Russian as Fiona talked to Danny.

                “Is there anything I can do to help you with dinner?”

                The Canadian shook his head. “Oh no, you are a guest! You don’t need to do anything.”

                Fiona frowned. “Oh come on Danny, I didn’t bring anything, the least I can do is help you cook. I do work at a café so I do make food quite often.” She tucked her hair back before she pushed her sleeves up and stepped around the counter to find something to do.

               

                Soon enough the house was filled with the smell of turkey and the table was covered with potatoes, stuffing and gravy, biskets and corn.  Everyone crowded around the table and found seats before loading up their plates with food. The next few hours were filled with laughter and talks of gifts received and given, hockey and practices, the snow outside and playing on the ice. Eventually the boys left to go entertain themselves while the adults all stayed at the table. Alex served them all some drinks, Fiona just took a coffee while the rest of them took some of the expensive vodka that Dmitry had brought over. They sat around the table for another few hours just chatting about the nice break that they all had from their practices and games.

                “I still can’t believe they haven’t called you up yet Dima.” Danny commented with a shake of his head.

                He nodded. “They won’t. Not till spot is open. It’s bad to want someone to get hurt but I’m tired of being in AHL. Want to be back up on the Capitals. I can’t until a spot is open though.” He sighed and looked down at his cup.

                Fiona reached a hand over and set it on his thigh. “Don’t worry. You will get called up when the time is right. You are playing great down with the Bears so you shouldn’t worry so much.”

                He smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Thanks _sweetheart_.”


	12. Chapter 12

               Dmitry was standing in his kitchen, humming to himself as he worked on a nice homemade dinner. Valentine’s Day was in a few days but the Bears had some away games coming up and he knew he’d be away, so the hockey player kicked Tomas out of the house so he could have a nice night with Fiona. With soup on the stove and the meat searing in the pan, Dmitry felt pretty confident with the night.

                Glancing over his shoulder he checked on the small wrapped present he had sitting on the counter beside the bouquet of flowers. He bounced on the balls of his feet and returned to the food before him. Why was he so nervous? Fiona came over all the time, she ate dinner with him all the time, this was nothing new. Yet his heart was racing and he couldn’t seem to focus on one thing for too long.

                Moving the soup off the heat, Dmitry grabbed a plate and piled the little pieces of meat on to it. Things were getting done. He added a few spices to the soup and nodded, it was done. Letting everything rest and cool a bit he wiped his hands off and grabbed the plates and silverware to set the table. It was almost perfect. All that was missing was Fiona.

                Just as he returned to the counter he heard the gentle knock on the front door he had been waiting for. She let herself in and shook off the chill of the Pennsylvania winter before hanging up her coat by the door and walking into the kitchen.

                “Wow, it smells delicious!” She beamed as she leaned on the counter.

                Dmitry came around and wrapped his arms around her, planting his lips on hers. “You look beautiful.” He grinned as he held her back and looked at the pink dress and stockings she was wearing.

                Her bright eyes flashed to the flowers and present on the counter beside them. “What’s all this?” She asked him with a grin.

                “For you.” He slid the flowers to her. “Present for later.” He kissed her cheek.

                Grinning she smelled the flowers. “You didn’t need to get me anything.”

                “You always say. I always know. Get you something anyway.” He kissed her again and then gestured to the table. “Sit. I’ll bring dinner.”

                He watched her walk over to the table and sit down before he turned back to the stove and ladled some of the sorrel soup out into bowls. Then he got a few small plates and added the pieces of meat he had seared. Normally they went on sticks like a shish kebab but he left them on a plate and just piled the chopped veggies around it. They were both traditional Russian dinners so he was proud of them. Carrying the plates over, he set one before her and then took the seat beside her.

                “You say before you want to try Russian food.” He grinned. “Here it is. My favorites anyway.”

                Instead of vodka, this time he had wine, something he knew she’d like and something he knew they wouldn’t regret in the morning. Pouring them both a glass he slid hers to her before he took a sip of his own.

                “Happy Valentine Day.”

                Already glowing red, she was smiling. Reaching across the table, one of her pale hands wrapped around his. “You know you really didn’t have to do all this.” She said softly.

                “But I want to. You deserve a nice day. We don’t stay in much, so thought this would be nice change.”

                Nodding she sipped her glass and set it down. “It is. But really I would have settled for a cheap box of chocolates.”

                Dmitry laughed. “I remember that next year.”

 

                Dinner was spent in a romantic fashion, candle light and everything. And after they finished the main course Dmitry produced a small dessert cake for them to split. It was gone in a few minutes and the pair ended up on the sofa, wine glasses in hand.

                “Dinner was great.” Fiona smiled as she pulled her feet up on the sofa beside her.

                The man smiled. “I’m glad you like it.” He reached over and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. “We have been dating for a while now right?” She nodded. “I haven’t had someone as supportive as you in my life ever before. You mean more than world to me.” He set his glass down and reached over to take her hands after setting her glass down. “You are most beautiful and I…”

                Fiona’s features were turning a bright red. “Dmitry stop. I am just doing what any other girl would do. I’m nothing special.” She leaned in and kissed his lips, smiling.

                “No.” He protested. “You are special. No one does things you do.” Dmitry lifted her hands and kissed her knuckles. “You make me happier than anything.”

                “Even hockey?” She teased.

                “Even hockey.” He grinned. Then his dark eyes flicked up and met hers, holding her gaze for a long moment. “я тебя люблю” His voice was soft, deep. His own features seemed to tint pink as the Russian fled his lips like he wasn’t ready for it just yet.

                Fiona straightened, her head tilted to the side a bit. “What?” She asked softly.

                “…I love you.”

                Heat rushed her face as she blinked, pulling her hands away. “What did you just say?”

                He laughed a bit nervously. “I love you Fiona.” He looked at her and saw the shock and almost fear on her face. The smile instantly vanished. “I’m sorry, is that wrong?” He leaned away from her scared that this was going to make her run away. Had another relationship just crashed and burned? But this one was going so well…

                “No!” She said suddenly. “Don’t be sorry.” She grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a hard kiss. “I love you too.” She smiled as she rested her forehead against his.

                Looking at her bight eyes he saw tears clinging to her long pale lashes. “What is wrong?” He reached up and wiped at the tears clumsily.

                Fiona kissed him again. “I just… I have had such a hard time with guys in the past. I never thought I’d find someone that… Everyone I have ever gotten close to has just always treated me like crap and you treat me like a princess. Most days I still have a hard time believing that I am with you, that this is real.”

                The hockey player smiled softly and wiped away a tear he saw rolling down her face. “This very real and you are a princess. My princess.” He grinned. “No one ever treat you badly again. Promise.”

                She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. Dmitry kissed her as his arms held her tight, the small woman’s body pressing against his. His hands slid down her sides and the small of her back as she leaned against his chest. He could feel heat swelling in his chest and surging through his body as his lips moved across her face and neck. The urges he had managed to control for months were coming back and he wasn’t sure he wanted to stop them this time.

                Carefully the man leaned forward, his one arm supporting her, the other on the sofa behind her as he eased her back onto the cushion. She didn’t stop him so he kept going as he pursued further contact with her lips. Fiona’s slender arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer as he climbed on top of her.

                As their make out got more intense, the kissing more fervent, Fiona’s hands managed to pull the edge of Dmitry’s shirt out from his pants. Now she could find his hot skin and feel him tremble under her fingers. The man on top of her broke their kiss and removed his hand from her chest as he looked down at her flushed face. There was that same desire and passion in her eyes.

                Dmitry got to his feet and slipped his arms under her, scooping her up like a newlywed. He carried her up stairs and towards his bedroom but stopped just outside the door. “If you don’t-”

                Her finger to his lips silenced him. “I do. Don’t worry so much.”

                She kissed his neck as he carried her inside and kicked the door shut behind him.

 

                So that is where they spent the rest of the night. Tangled up with one another in Dmitry’s bed, clothes lost to the floor, the pair shared a night of true passion for the first time in their relationship.

                After a few hours the woman fell asleep in Dmitry’s arms, head on his shoulder and hand on his chest. Dmitry smiled down at her and brushed a sweaty lock of hair away from her eyes as he pulled her closer, then pulling a sheet up over their exposed bodies. His other hand gently stroked her arm before settling on her hand as it rested on his chest. Sighing contently, he closed his eyes, happy to drift off to sleep with Fiona in his arm.

                Someone else had other plans.

                On his night stand his cell phone buzzed to life. Grumbling softly, Dmitry groped for the phone, trying not to disturb the woman still clinging to him. Putting the phone to his ear he mumbled something that might have resembled a hello.

                _“Dima? My friend were you sleeping?”_

_“Sasha? Why are you calling me so late?”_

Alex chuckled. _“I have good news! I convinced Oates to let me call you! I wanted to tell you!”_

_“What Sasha… I’m a bit… busy.”_

_“Hillen is hurt. Oates wants you down here for practice tomorrow! You are being called up!”_

Dmitry’s heart almost stopped as his eyes snapped open in the dimness of his bedroom. “I am called up?” He asked.

                “Uh, yes. _He wants you here for tomorrow’s afternoon skate. Okay?”_

_“Got it.”_ Dmitry hung up the phone and dropped it to the floor. “Fuck.” He ran his hand over his face before his gaze went down to the still sleeping woman snuggled up against him.

                The hockey player frowned as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Earlier he had been so frustrated, so angry that he hadn’t gotten the call. Nothing seemed to be working out the way he wanted it to. But Fiona was the one that calmed him down, she got him to see that this was a good opportunity to work on himself. Being stuck in Hershey let him work on his skills and it let him be with her. The better he showed himself here, the more likely he would be to get called up, and then the better prepared he would be.

                Dmitry also knew how scared Fiona was for him to leave. Him leaving meant less time together. Fewer nights curled up on the sofa, or skating on the practice rink. He swallowed hard. _Just when I think I know what I want everything gets fucked up again…_ He wrapped his other arm around her and closed his eyes. He only had her for a few more hours.

               

                He woke up much earlier than he wanted to. With a sigh he pulled his arms out from under Fiona and climbed out of his bed. After pulling the blanket up over her Dmitry got a quick shower and headed downstairs. Quick to clean up everything they had left out last night, the man paused when he found her flowers and still wrapped present on the counter. Shaking his head he found a vase and dusted it off before putting some water in it and adding the flowers to it. Setting them on the table he propped up the little box at the base with the bracelet inside he had bought her a few days ago. It didn’t really seem all the important now. Dmitry just didn’t want to see how upset she’d be when he told her he was leaving in a few hours. He started on breakfast.

                The smell of food must have woken her because it wasn’t long until she was skipping down the stairs in the button up shirt he had been wearing last night.

                “Looks a bit big.” He smirked behind his cup of coffee.

                “Maybe.” She tucked a tangled lock of hair behind her ear as her face turned red. “But it’s much more comfy than that tight little dress.”

                “I like tight little dress.” He came over and kissed the side of her head.

                She hit him playfully. “So, what’s got you up so early?” She smiled, leaning into him once she had her own cup of coffee in hand.

                Dmitry frowned and set his coffee down.

                “What’s wrong?” She asked. “Did I do something wrong? Last night…” Fear flashed across her face.

                But before she could finish he reached over and pulled her to his chest. “Last night was perfect.” His lips met her. “No worrying about that.” But then his shoulders sagged again. “I got phone call though.”

                “A phone call?” She looked up at him. “I don’t remember any call.”

                “You were asleep. It was Sasha. He tell me coach wants me in D.C. today. I have been called up.” He tried to smile but for some reason it wouldn’t come.

                A genuine smile crossed Fiona’s face though, it surprised him. “Dmitry that’s great! That’s what you have been waiting for right?” She stood on her toes and pulled him down to a kiss. “Don’t look so sad!”

                He could see she was hiding something. Dmitry reached up and ran his fingers down the side of her cheek. “What is bothering you?”

                She shook her head. “It’s nothing. This is what you have been waiting for so you should go and play your heart out because that is what you are meant to do.” She smiled.

                He just looked at her.

                “Oh fine… I just… You know I don’t really have much. And you are so busy as it is here, in the NHL it’s only going to get worse. I’m never going to get to see you anymore. Just on TV when I work.” She smiled softly.

                Dmitry shook his head. “No… it won’t be like that. You can come with me.” He started to smile. “Sasha was right. You can stay with me at my place, it big enough and you don’t really need to worry about anything. You can even come to all my games if you want.”  

                “But what about my job here? I can’t just up and leave. I have responsibilities here…” Her hands found his. “I Love you Dimitry. I really do. But are you sure you want me to move in with you? That… that is something pretty big.”

                He fumbled to answer.

                Standing on her toes she kissed him again. “Think about it. It’s not like it has to be done now.” She smiled.

               

                So while Dmitry started packing a bag, Fiona hopped in the shower really quick. By the time she was done, the hockey player was done, sitting on the sofa, flipping her small present back and forth between his calloused fingers.

                His lover came downstairs in the clothes she was wearing the day before, still drying her hair in a towel. “What’s that?” She asked.

                “Your present… from yesterday.” He offered it to her.

                Setting the towel down she took the small box and picked the paper off. Inside was one of those expensive charm bracelets that were all the craze now with the ladies. She picked up the silver chain and looked at the little charms he had on it already. One was of course crossing hockey sticks, another was a violin, and a music note, the last one that was on it was a bead covered in a bunch of hearts.

                Dmitry looked at her. “They didn’t know different between viola and violin, but it was close I hope it okay.” He tried to explain.

                “It’s beautiful. Thank you.” She kissed him, her wet hair half falling into her face. Smiling briefly, Fiona straightened and looked at the clock on the otherwise blank wall. “Shouldn’t you be going? You are going to miss your practice.”

                He could see the worry in her eyes. “Don’t worry. I might be sent back tomorrow.” He shrugged.

                She smacked him in the gut. “Don’t you dare! You play your heart out! Do everything you can to stay down there! It’s what you have been trying for! The only reason you were in Hershey in the first place is because you were hurt. Prove to them you should get your spot back.” She smiled. “I’ll always be here.”

                He pulled her close and held her against him for a long moment. “You want ride home?”

                She shook her head. “I don’t want to make you late. I’ll finish cleaning up here and call a cab.”

                Nodding Dmitry kissed her once more before picking up his bag and walking to the door. “I call you tonight.” He hesitated before he grabbed his coat and then walked out the door to the car.

                It was odd to have such conflicting feelings about returning to the NHL. Fiona was right. This was what he had been waiting for ever since he got the OK to play again, but leaving her behind didn’t feel right. And he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get up and see her as often as he would want if he was put on the line and saw actual ice time.

                Once he was on the highway, Dmitry started to dig around in his pocket for his cell phone so he could call Alex to tell him he was on his way. But reaching into his coat pocket he found something he didn’t expect. Pulling out a CD case he glanced down at the home made CD. There was a post-it note on the front that simply said _Surprise!_ In Fiona’s elegant handwriting. Dmitry smiled and pushed the disk into the player.

                Fiona’s voice came through the player. _“Hey Dmitry! So… I have been working on this for a while, I think it’s what you caught me working on Christmas night. Anyway, I spent a lot of my extra cash at the recording studio in town making this. It’s just a silly Irish song, but I’m playing all the parts myself! I hope you like it! Happy Valentine’s day!”_

                The disk switched to the next track and Dmitry grinned as he heard the soft sound of Fiona’s viola flow out of his speakers. But there was more. It sounded like there were multiple stringed instruments playing different melodies and harmony parts. She said she played them all herself so she must have recorded them each individually and over lapped the tracks.

                Then something surprised him. A soft voice joined the beautiful stringed instruments as they played. Fiona was singing something in Gaelic.  Dmitry felt his heart thud in his chest as he listened to her soft voice produce the words that he couldn’t understand. He listened to the song over and over again on the drive down to D.C. hoping he’d uncover more of its meaning, that didn’t happen, but the sound of Fiona’s voice was enough to help keep him happy on the long drive. 


	13. Chapter 13

                The team was all smiles as they peeled off their pads and threw them into their proper locker stalls. Alex smacked Dmitry on the back as they made their way to the bench to strip down. He grinned at him from across the room.

                _“We need to talk later.”_ Was all he said. They had all learned that here, it wasn’t nice to talk in their native languages so they tried to keep it to a minimum.

                Dmitry simply nodded as he started to take his skates off.

                Mike sat down next to him giving him a friendly hip check on the bench. “It’s good to have you back Dima.”

                “Thanks Mike. Good being back.” Orlov grinned and proceeded to strip off his sweaty clothing.

                After a shower and packing up, Dmitry gathered up his things and waited for Alex to see what he wanted. Really Dmitry wanted to get home, it was getting late and he promised Fiona a skype date tonight before dinner and before her work shift. IT had been three weeks since his call up but he had yet to see any actual ice time during a game, just practice time. He’d always be a healthy scratch.

                Foot tapping on the floor, Dmitry looked around for the team captain as he impatiently waited. When a hand clamped down on his shoulder he turned around.

                _“Dima! My friend!”_

_“Sasha… I have somewhere to be… Can we hurry this up?”_ Dmitry adjusted the strap of his bag.

                Alex frowned a bit. _“Sure, I was just going to tell you, Oates wants you on the ice Saturday. Matched up with Greener.”_

Dmitry blinked. “Really?” He was shocked. _“I thought I was going to be sent back to Hershey…”_

He shook his head grinning. _“Of course not! You are playing in the game this weekend!”_  He laughed. _“You should have Fiona come down for it!”_

Dmitry scratched his head. _“I’d love it if she’d come down but she doesn’t have a car… I don’t know if she can make it on her own…”_

_“Well the Bears don’t have a game…”_ Alex shrugged. _“Maybe someone else wants to come? They could always bring her down.”_

Dmitry nodded. _“Good idea…Thanks!”_ Giving a wave the Russian hurried to his car. He pulled out his phone as he climbed in and headed off to his apartment.

                “Hello?” Fiona soft voice came over the speaker.

                A smile split Dmitry’s face. “Hey.”

                “Dmitry! Hi! How are you?”

                “Good. Tired. Practice is long. We have a game soon, I get to play. I want you to come.”

                There was silence for a moment. “Dmitry I’d love to come… you know that. But I have no way of getting down to D.C.”

                “I think of this already.” He chuckled. “Bears not have a game, what if team mate brings you down?”

                “Well…” She was hesitating and Dmitry felt his heart starting to sink. “Okay. I think I can get off work.”

                A smile showed on his face even though no one could see it. “ _Wonderful!”_

                “So who do I get to meet this time?” She giggled. IT seemed to be habit that he’d introduce her to new hockey players from his team and others.

                “Do not know yet. Must call to see who want come to game tomorrow.” He paused. “Take off Sunday too.” He said abruptly.

                “Wait… what?”

                “Game is Saturday. Stay Sunday too. Please?” He paused and sighed. “I miss you.”

                “I miss you too Dmitry. I’ll see what I can do, but no promises.”

                “Deal.”

                Fiona chuckled. “Now I’m going to hop in the shower and get ready for work. You make whatever calls you need to and then we can skype for a little bit. Okay?”

                “Okay.” He was grinning again. “Talk soon.” He hung up the phone. After making a few more turns though he put the phone back up to his ear. He called Tomas first but the man was doing something with Allanah of course. Next was Galiev, but Stans was busy too. Latta knew some of the guys in the NHL so he tried him next. No good. Dmitry was running out of team mates and it looked like all hope of Fiona coming down was slowly whittling away.

                Then he thought of someone who might enjoy the chance to come to an NHL game, see his ultimate goal.

                “Hello?”

                “Dom! My friend!”

                “Hey Dmitry, what’s up? How is the big leagues?”

                He chuckled. “Good, good. I have question for you.”

                “Okay shoot?”

                “You have plans this weekend?”

                There was a pause. “Just watching you guys on TV why?”

                “How you like to see in person?”

                “What?” Dom sounded a bit surprised.

                “I get you ticket… if you do me a favor.”

                He chuckled. “What’s that?”

                “Bring my girlfriend to game with you.”

                With an agreement made, Dmitry smiled to himself. Fiona would be coming down this weekend and he’d get to have her all to himself. It felt like forever since the last time he held her. He just hoped she could stay the entire weekend instead of just for the evening of the game, that wouldn’t be nearly enough time. Finally at his home, Dmitry pulled into his driveway and climbed out. Walking up the small path to the front door he wondered what it would be like if Fiona actually did live here with him. Would his bare yard be more decorated? Flowers or something?

                He walked inside and looked around. He had a few decorative things around, a painting or two hung on his walls to keep them from being bare, but it was just stuff from home, nothing fancy or extremely personal. His favorite decorations were the framed pictures of Fiona that he had on his coffee table and in his room. Would Fiona make it nicer in here too? Adding throw pillows and nick nacks to the spaces. He wasn’t to sure what the woman would do if given the opportunity. She still lived on a sofa so she didn’t really have the authority to decorate or rearrange things.  

                It felt so empty recently, despite being the place he spent most of his time. But it wasn’t like he got rid of things, it was the same as always. The only thing he was missing was Fiona herself… was that why it felt so empty and he felt so lonely?

                The phone in his pocket buzzed and he pulled it out and read the text. “Ready for our date?”

                He smiled and headed over to his desk to open up his laptop.

 

                It was game day and the team was doing a light morning skate out on the ice. He looked over at the scoreboard clock and grinned. Fiona should be leaving any minute to get here on time. Alex signaled for a break and the team filed off the ice and to the bench and locker room. Dmitry sat down on the bench and grabbed his water bottle as he chewed on his mouth guard.

                Alex took a seat next to him and stole the bottle from him to get his own drink. “So Fiona coming to game tonight?”

                Dmitry nodded.

                “Good. It will be nice seeing her again.”

                A grin crossed his face and he was about to say something when Kuznetzov came out of the locker room with a cell phone in his hand.

                “Dima… you phone ring like crazy.” He fumbled for words and then just switched to Russian. “ _It’d stop and then start again. Whoever is calling you isn’t giving up._ ”

                Dmitry frowned and took the phone. He looked down at the number, Fiona. Swallowing hard he went to call her back but the phone was already ringing in his hand. Putting it into his ear he was a bit unsure of what he would hear on the other end.

                “…please pick up. please pick up. Please pick up…” Fiona was mumbling on the other end, almost inaudibly.

                “Fiona?” He asked confused as he looked to Alex and shrugged.

                “Dmitry! Thank god!” Her voice was trembling.

                “Fiona are you… crying?” He asked, his voice a bit strained as he felt his heart start to pound in his chest.

                “Dmitry you have to come home. Please you have to come home right now.” She sounded scared, make that terrified. A small cry escaped her like something scared her.

                Dmitry’s mouth fell open as he tried to think of what to say. “I… I can’t I have game. What is going on? Why you upset?”

                “Please, just come get me.” She was pleading before another scream left her.

                The hockey player could hear the sound of banging coming over the phone. “Fiona, what that sound?”

                “He’s here.” She whispered. “He found me.” More banging. “He hasn’t gotten the door open just yet.”

                Dmitry was on his feet in an instant. “What? Who is there?” He snapped, angry that he wasn’t there and she was all alone and scared. He still didn’t really know what was happening. All he knew was that she had mentioned some pretty bad history with guys in the past… had it finally caught up with her? Why now of all times… Is that who she was scared of?

                The team captain rose to his feet as Dmitry tried to figure out what was going on. “Dima? _What is happening?”_

                Dmitry shrugged with frustration. “Fiona-”

                Suddenly she screamed and Dmitry could hear the sound of something breaking.  There was another scream but he could make out the sound of a masculine voce in the back ground.

                “Get over here you little bitch!”

                “Get away from me!” Fiona was screaming. “Dmitry!”

                “Fiona? Fiona!” Dmitry shouted into his phone. It was dead. The defensemen clenched his phone and was about to throw it across the rink when Alex grabbed his hand.

                “ _Talk to me Dima.”_

_“Someone is in her apartment, attacking her! I could hear her screaming for me and I can’t do a thing about it!”_ He started ripping off his equipment. _“I’m going up there. I have to get to her.”_

_“You won’t get there in time. Take a breath. Call your friend, isn’t he picking her up? Maybe he can help against whoever is there.”_

Dmitry’s eyes got wide. That’s right! Dom was supposed to be there. Flipping his phone back open he punched in his friend’s number and waited for the man to answer. By now, almost the whole team had crowded onto the bench or the rink right in front to see what was going on. While Dmitry was on the phone, Alex was doing a little bit of explaining to the others.

                “Hey! Dima!” Dom answered, he sounded like he was out of breath.

                “Dom where are you?” He asked in a hurry.

                “Oh, just having some fun before coming down to your game.” He chuckled, but then his voice changed and he muttered something under his breath.

                Dmitry’s brow furrowed. “You arrive at the address I give you? My girlfriend…”

                “Oh, I found the address and I can’t thank you enough Dima.” He almost laughed. “Helped me find something I have been looking for, for a long time now.”

                “Wha…”

                That’s when he heard Fiona screaming in the back ground. “Dmitry!”

                “ _You fucking bastard! If you hurt one hair on her head I will kill you!”_ Dmitry screamed at his phone.

                “Dima…” Alex put a hand on his shoulder. “What happening?”

                “Domenic! I send him straight to her!” Dmitry ran a hand over his face as anger boiled in his chest. He lashed out and punched the Plexiglas wall behind him. _“I sent a crazy man straight to her! She’s been hiding from him for years!”_ He had to have been who she was running from, it was the only explanation.

                “ _What?!”_ Alex’s eyes grew wide in horror.

                “I going to Hershey.” Dmitry yanked off the rest of his pads and left them where they lay.

                “Dima where are you going?!” Greener went to follow him but Alex stopped the other defender.

                “Dima will not playing tonight.” Alex motioned his team over to the ice. “Go skate, I need talk to coach.”

 

               Dmitry didn’t bother changing. He was in a sweaty pair of shorts and an under armor shirt, his feet shoved into untied shoes as he sped up North.  He was muttering Russian curses to himself as he fought and wove his way through traffic. He had his phone to his ear, on hold with the police department.

               Someone finally came back on to take a statement from him. The woman asked him all sorts of things he found pointless. How he knew what was happening, who were the people involved, was he there… Grunting in frustration Dmitry snapped. “You have address! Go help her!” He shouted.

                “No sir, we are sending a patrol car over now, stay calm.”

                “I will not! She is attacked! Needs help.” He threw his phone into the other seat and swore before pressing the gas pedal down further. _Please hang on Fiona, I am on my way._


	14. Chapter 14

                Dmitry slammed his car in park behind a police cruiser that was still flashing lights. He scrambled out of the car and into the snowy street, tripping over his shoelaces as he rushed towards the building. An officer came forward and got between him and the door.

                “Whoa there buddy, you can’t go in there.”

                “My girlfriend… where is she?” Dmitry demanded.

                “Just who is your girlfriend?”

                “Fiona! Fiona O’Dell! She was attacked! She okay? Where…” Dmitry kept trying to move around him but the officer wouldn’t let him through.

                The man sighed. “Let me see some ID.”

                Dmitry fumbled for his wallet and shoved the whole thing at him. The cop flipped through Dmitry’s Russian ID, his American ID, his ID badge for the hockey arena. The man grabbed the walkie talkie from his shoulder and called up to someone else. “Can you run a name for me?”

                There was a few minutes of banter back and forth as whoever was on the other end ran Dmitry’s information. With an eventual nod, the officer handed Dmitry back his wallet. “It appears that Miss O’Dell was assaulted. She was taken to the hospital to get checked out.”

                Without a word Dmitry jumped back into his car and sped off to the hospital. Ignoring the snow that was falling in his shoes as he crossed the parking lot, Dmitry seemed a bit out of place as he stomped into the waiting room. He rushed to the counter. “O’Dell, Fiona. Where… what room?” He demanded.

                The woman looked at him suspiciously but the concern on his face must have been convincing. She turned to the computer and clicked a few buttons. “Room 328.”

                “Thank you.” Dmitry went to the elevator and pushed the button. Then he pushed it again. And again. It wasn’t coming fast enough for him so he turned and found the door to the stairs. Taking the steps by twos he made his way to the third floor. He looked at the plaque on the wall  and figured out what way he needed to go. He was at Fiona’s room in a few moments but he stood just outside the door.

                He had let her down. He wasn’t there when she really needed him. That rage and hatred started to burn in his chest. That wasn’t important right now, what was was the woman on the other side of the door.

                Pushing the door open, Dmitry let himself into the dim room. Fiona was lying in the bed near the window, her eyes closed. Crossing the room the hockey player took a seat in the chair beside her bed and scooted it over so he could take her hand. “Fiona…” he said quietly as his dark eyes looked her over. She had a bandage covering part of her forehead and the side of her head, her cheek was bruised and her lip split. There were bruises on her arms, some clearly shaped like hands that led down to a splint on her left wrist. There were wires stuck to her chest, snaking out the top of her gown to connect to the machines around her. IV tubes were stuck to her arms, needles poking into her elbows.

                “ _I’m so sorry Fiona_ …” He grasped her small hand in both of his as he hung his head.

                Someone behind him cleared their throat.

                Jumping up Dmitry spun around to find a young doctor holding a clip board. The man sighed and walked towards Dmitry. “Are you the next of kin?”

                The furrowed brow on Dmitry’s face caused the doctor to explain.

                “Family. Are you her family.”

                “She not have family. I am boyfriend.”

                “She has no one?” The doctor asked.

                Dmitry shook his head. “Foster kid.” He used the term he had told her.

                The doctor nodded. “Typically we aren’t supposed to give out personal information to nonfamily members, but this is important and if you care for her, you need to be prepared.” He gestured to the seat Dmitry had previously been occupying. “Miss O’Dell was attacked. Whoever did so wanted to make an impression. The head injury most likely knocked her out while the main portion of the attack took place. There are a few other contusions and abrasions but they aren’t what really have me concerned. There was bruising in her genital area. It wasn’t enough for us to outright say she was sexually assaulted, I’ve seen similar bruising in consensual cases, but I have a feeling it wasn’t the latter. They are all reminiscent of old injuries she has, her xrays show old healed fractures in typical domestic abuse areas.”

                Dmitry felt his heart sink, as the realization of what his girlfriend had gone through hit him.

                “I’m afraid it gets worse. Her head injury caused her to lose consciousness, but it also caused some short term memory loss. She was awake for a short time when she was brought in but couldn’t recall the attack. Her memories should come back slowly, but that means she is going to have to relive the experience and all the emotional and mental trauma that goes with it.” The doctor looked hard at him. “She will need some strong support to help her through that.” Walking over, the doctor patted Dmitry on the shoulder. “Her painkillers will have her out for another few hours, it’ll give you time to process and time to figure out what to say to her.”

                With the doctor gone Dmitry turned back to Fiona and took her hand in his once more. Calloused fingers ran over her soft skin as he felt his eyes start to burn with tears. “ _I’m so sorry I wasn’t there…”_ he mumbled. Kissing the back of her hand he leaned back in the chair and looked up to her face. Her body moved with her shallow breathing but besides that she was still. What was he going to do when she woke up? He had never dealt with something like this, how was he going to be there for her when all he wanted to do was go murder Domenic?

                Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. He couldn’t go flying off the handle, she needed him there.

 

                Dmitry jerked awake when he heard a phone go off. He blinked and looked around. Fiona was still unconscious, in the same position as before on the bed. But there was sunlight coming through the blinds of the window. At some point last night he had fallen asleep and slept the whole way through. He rubbed his face and the phone rang again. That’s when the hockey player realized it was his own cell phone. Digging into the pocket of his gym shorts he pulled the thing out and shoved it to his ear. “Hello?”

                “Dima?” It was Alex.

                “Sasha? _What is it?”_ Dmitry reached over and took Fiona’s hand again.

                “ _I wanted to see how Fiona was doing. Is she okay?”_

_“She’s in rough shape. I feel like shit, I should have been there…”_ He felt the anger boiling in his chest once more. “ _I just keep thinking about what if… if something worse had happened to her… The fucker tortured her. No wonder she has been living on the run for years.”_

_“Calm down Dima. IT’s not a nice situation but at least she is alive and will be okay.”_

Dmitry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He couldn’t think about the attack any more, it’d only make him angrier. “ _How’d the game go?”_  He asked finally.

                _“We won. Coach is pretty pissed at you though. Storming out without a word just a few hours before the game.”_

_“Well doesn’t he know that my girlfriend was attacked by a psycho?! I couldn’t just stay there and do nothing!”_

_“I know I know. I tried talking to him, but he’s still pretty pissed.”_

Dmitry grumbled.

                _“Where is Fiona now?”_

_“The hospital, still unconscious.”_ Dmitry told him the name and her room number.

                _“Thank you, hopefully I can get up to visit this evening.”_

Dmitry frowned. He didn’t know if having visitors would be good or bad, but maybe a friendly face or two would be nice to see.

                “ _So did the police arrest him?”_  Alex’s question caught him a bit off guard.

                “Uh… no. _Fiona was unconscious and might have some memory missing. I don’t know if she told them who it was.”_ Dmitry grit his teeth. That’s what he’d do, he’d go find the bastard and take care of him if the cops weren’t going to. “ _I’m going to go…”_ Dmitry said suddenly, clenching his fist.

                “ _Dima? What are you going to do?”_

_“I’m going to go find that bastard.”_

                “ _Dima don’t do anything-“_ Dmitry hung up the phone on alex and got to his feet.

                He looked down at the still face of the woman he loved. IT was bruised and she still looked scared, even as she slept. Eyes shifting to his phone, he dialed Tomas’s number. Putting it to his ear he leaned over and brushed a lock of hair off Fiona’s forehead.

                “Hey! Dmitry! How go NHL?” Tomas’s voice rang through the speaker.

                Dmitry’s voice was serious and sharp as he spoke. “Need discuss other things.”

                “Uh… Okay. What wrong my friend?”

                “Domenic. You know where he is?”

                “Uh yeah. He here. We have morning skate. Why?”

                Dmitry had already hung up the phone. He looked down at the woman he loved and leaned over her. His lips just barely brushed her brow before he stood up. “ _I love you. I’ll be back soon.”_

                Leaving the room, Dmitry made his way back out into the snow and to to his car. He shivered as he started it up and tore out of the parking lot. The arena wasn’t too far away, and the five minute drive to get there gave Dmitry plenty of time to get angry. All he could think about was Fiona lying motionless in that bed, covered in bruises. How could a man do that to a woman? How could someone do that to Fiona? What made it worse was the fact that he wasn’t there, he couldn’t keep it from happening.

                His knuckles turned white as his grip tightened on the steering wheel.

                He was there now, and he was going to make the bastard pay.

 

                Inside the arena Dmitry could hear the sound of skates on ice. Voices from his old friends and teammates reached his ears as he stormed through the hallways to get to the bench. Shilling was retying his laces on the end of the bench, he looked up and smiled.

                “Dima! Good to…” When Dmitry stormed past without a word, Shilling’s voice died off. “See you?”

                The Russian walked out onto the ice in his sneakers and the practice came screeching to a halt. Stans came skating up to him. “Dima? What you do here? Why not in D.C?”

                Dmitry didn’t say a thing he continued crossing the rink towards the group of defensemen on the other end. Tomas finally got in front of him. “Dima… what going on?”

                “I going kill that bastard.” He muttered as he pushed his friend out of the way. “Domenic!” He shouted.

                The man he had come to see skated over with a grin. “Hey Dmitry. What brings you here?”

                There was no warning before Dmitry’s balled up fist connected with Domenic’s jaw. The momentum caused Dmitry to slip forward, bumping into his target. Latching onto him, Dmitry continued to hit him. The pair fell to the ice in a rolling ball of fists and elbows as they fought one another.

                “What the hell is going on here?!” Dane Byers yelled as he skated over.

                “I fucking kill you!” Dmitry growled as he landed another hit.

                Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind, it was Joel. He had Dmitry’s arms pinned in a bear hug while some other players kept Domenic back.

                “Someone tell me what-”

                Before the captain could finish speaking Dmitry started yelling. “You almost kill her! How can you beat defenseless woman?” There were tears burning his eyes.

                Domenic snickered. “She deserved it.”

                That made Dmitry kick and flail in Rechlicz’s grip. “ _Deserved it?! She deserved being raped and almost beaten to death?”_

Stanislav was the only one who understood him. The man’s face paled. “He do what?”

                Some of the other players all looked to Stans for an explanation. But there wasn’t one yet. Dmitry was still yelling at the smirking rookie. “ _I trusted you and you attack my girlfriend! What the fuck did she do to deserve that!”_

                Stans looked back and forth between them. “You… beat Dima’s girlfriend?”

                A murmur rippled through the team as they tried to piece together what happened. “What?” Someone asked.

                “Dima say Domenic beat his girlfriend. Badly.”

                Dmitry finally stopped struggling and Joel let him go. “it this true?” The big man behind him asked.

                “Fiona in hospital. This fucker beat her.” His eyes narrowed. “Why!”

                Domenic leaned on his stick. “She deserved it. She ran away from me years ago, the bitch needed to be taught a lesson.”

                “You reason she so scared. You beat her before!”

                He shrugged. “So what if I did. She got out of line.”

                That struck a nerve and Dmitry tried to attack him once more. Joel grabbed him again as the captain put a hand on Domenic. “You two, separate now.” He demanded.

                “Dane, we have to do something about this.” Nathan said from behind him.

                “Coach already called the police. We can let them handle it. Make sure Domenic here doesn’t leave.”

                The rookie was grumbling as some of the larger players circled him. “Fucking cops… I’ll get out of this just like I did all the other times.”

                “Even if that’s the case, you won’t be playing hockey with us anymore.” Byers snorted before turning to Dmitry. “I understand your anger but this isn’t exactly the best way to deal with things.”

                Dmitry looked up at him, still glaring and radiating anger.

                “Go be with Fiona. I will make sure the cops hear about this.”

                Dmitry told him where Fiona was being taken care of so that the cops could be informed in case there were further questions. Then he turned and left. Stopping by the locker room, Dmitry grabbed one of the spare tee shirts and pulled it on so he was wearing something at least half clean. Then he headed out to return to the hospital to see if there were any changes in Fiona’s condition.


	15. Chapter 15

                Dmitry ran a hand over his face as he walked down the hospital corridor to his girlfriend’s room. Fighting with Domenic was a stupid idea, it hadn’t been the original plan. He went to go talk to him, to get some answers, but as soon as his eyes found the man, something inside snapped. All he saw was red. And all he wanted to do was beat the shit out of him.

                Shaking his head Dmitry pushed open her door. He froze. There was another man standing at her bedside. “Who…” The man turned around and Dmitry felt a wave of relief. “Danny.”  Dmitry rushed across the room and embraced the man. Seeing a friendly face, Dmitry felt his emotions starting to crumble. He didn’t know how he was handling all of this.

                Danny patted his back and let the younger man go. “How’s she doing?” He asked. “I have a few days off and was on my way to see Alex when he called me and told me what happened. I came right here.” They both looked down at the woman sleeping on the bed. “I can’t believe someone would do this…”

                “Teammate.”

                Danny looked at him. “What?”

                Tears were finally starting to roll down the defenseman’s face. “My teammate do this. I trust him and he…” He shook his head. “Fiona count on me and I… I send him to her. I send monster to her.” Dmitry put his head in his hands as he sank down into the seat at her bedside.

                Shaking his head Danny patted him on his back. “Dmitry, this is not your fault. You had no idea what would happen.”

                “I not there to help even! My job protect her… I fail.” His shoulders shook as he fought back the waves of grief that were starting to consume him.

                “…itry.” A small voice whispered into their conversation.

                Both men looked up at the bed. Fiona was moving, her eyes trying to blink open.

                “Dmitry?” She called for him again.

                Instantly he was on his feet. Leaning on the edge of the hospital bed, Dmitry took her hand in his. “Fiona…” He said softly.

                “What… what’s going on? Where am I?” Her eyes flicked around, trying to focus on things.

                “Hospital.” He said simply. “You… attacked.” He hesitated before telling her.

                The woman’s brow furrowed a bit. She looked down at her bandages and the splint on her arm. Wincing she tried to move a bit but stopped. “I…” Tears started to well up in her eyes. “Dmitry what happened?”

                “I sorry…” He mumbled, averting his gaze for a moment before his dark eyes met hers. “Domenic.”

                It was the only word he needed to say. He felt her body tense in his hand as the color drained from her face. Her hand was clenching his as a few tears rolled over her bruised cheek. “I don’t… I don’t remember.”

                “Shh.” Dmitry’s chest felt like it was being crushed as he listened to the small trembling voice of Fiona. To hear her so scared, to know he didn’t do anything to help, it made him feel sick. “You hit head.” His other hand gently stroked her cheek, wiping away the tears clumsily. “Will remember later.”

                Slowly she nodded, but she still seemed scared.

                Dmitry heard the sound of the door opening and closing behind him, Danny letting himself out.  Sitting on the edge of her bed, Dmitry brushed her bangs out of her face. “I here now. I not go anywhere.”

                The woman wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him like she was scared he was going to disappear.

                Dmitry rubbed her back gently before pulling her arms from around him. “You need rest.”

                “What if he comes back?!” She asked franticly.

                “He go through me first.” Dmitry kissed the corner of her mouth. “Not let anyone hurt you again. I promise.” 

                She slowly nodded, wincing a bit as she moved.

                Reaching over Dmitry pressed the morphine button on the machine hooked to her IV. “You rest. I right here.”

                “But…” The woman struggled to keep her eyes open and eventually lost the battle. Her hand was still clinging to his as she fell asleep once more.

Dmitry stroked her hand a few times before he carefully pulled his hand from her. Running a hand over his face he leaned back in the chair. The sound of voices in the hall took his attention and the Russian got to his feet. When he pulled open the door to Fiona’s room, He was surprised to find Alex standing in the hall hanging on to Danny.

                “Sasha?” He asked.

                “Dima!” Alex pulled his friend into a strong hug. “ _How is she? Is she awake?”_

                “ _She just fell back asleep but she was awake for a few minutes. She is petrified and she doesn’t remember being attacked.”_ Dmitry rubbed the back of his head. _“I don’t know what to do… I went and started a fight with Dom…_ ”

                “ _I heard about that. The police came and he is in custody for the moment, if you were curious.”_

_“Good. Bastard deserves to be locked up for the rest of his life….”_ Dmitry sighed. “ _I don’t know what I’d do if I lost her. She has done amazing things for my life. I love her. More than I ever thought I could.”_ Dmitry admitted to his friend.

                “ _Good, you should feel that way. It’s how I feel about Danny.”_ The larger man looked to his lover and took his hand, intertwining their fingers as they stood there. “ _So what are you going to do now?”_

_“Well I am not going to leave her.”_ He looked back to the closed door. _“But the team…”_ He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

                A hand on Dmitry’s shoulder caused him to look up at Alex. “ _The team understands, we want you back but life is important and things happen. Coach is really the one you need to worry about but… take your time. Take a few days and sort all this out.”_

Another hand landed on his shoulder and he looked over to Danny. “Things will be okay. Now both of you stop it with the Russian. I can’t understand a thing you’re saying.”

                The pair laughed a bit. “Sorry Danny.” Alex said as he pulled the Canadian closer and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

                “I think I bring Fiona to D.C.” Dmitry suddenly declared. “Want to play… but not leave her here.”

                The couple nodded with him.

                “You do favor?” He asked the pair, looking back and forth between them. When Alex nodded, he continued. “Stay here. Not want her wake up alone. I go to café. Talk to boss about her leave.”

                “Of course we will stay. Fiona is our friend too.” Danny gave him a smile before dragging Alex into the room to let Dmitry alone to do his business.

                The defenseman shook his head and made his way to his car. The drive across town was quiet and tense as he tried to sort out exactly how he would handle Fiona once she got out of the hospital. He was going to bring her to D.C., he knew that much for sure. Dmitry swore to himself that he would make sure she felt safe at all times. He would always be there when she needed him. But there was a small voice in the back of his head making him wonder how this whole thing was going to affect her _with_ him. She was beaten rather violently by a man, would she freak out the next time he tried to hold her? How would she act when he kissed her or tried anything more?

                Pulling into a parking spot by the café, Dmitry grumbled. He climbed out of his car and headed inside, still wearing his sweaty day old cloths from practice. He shivered and kicked some snow off his boots. The café wasn’t all that busy so when Dmitry walked inside the girl behind the counter froze. She looked at him and blinked a few times before scratching her head.

                “Um… Fiona’s boyfriend?” She seemed so confused. “Fiona isn’t here. She took the weekend off to see you I thought.” Her head tilted to the side.

                “Yes. Know this.” Dmitry scratched the back of his head as he watched the girls face turn red. IT was a common reaction among female fans , apparently the Russian accent was cute. “Manager here?” He asked.

                The girl straightened. “Oh yeah… Larry!” She yelled over her shoulder.

                A man in his forties came out of the back, covered in flower. “What Dana?”

                She simply pointed to Dmitry and the man’s frustrated look disappeared.

                “Can I help you?” He asked as he came out from behind the counter.

                Dmitry saw a few customers walk in and stepped away from the counter, hoping the man would follow. He did. Once they were at a small corner table Dmitry ran a hand over his face. “I Fiona’s boyfriend, Dmitry.” He held a hand out.

                Larry shook his hand. “I know who you are Dmitry. Fiona only talks about you all the time.” His brow furrowed as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. “But Fiona said she was going to see you this weekend. Why is she not with you? Did something happen?”

                The hockey player sighed. “Yes. Accident. Fiona in hospital.”

                The man’s face paled. “Oh my god, is she alright?!”

                “Time need, but yes.” Dmitry looked at the man. “She need…” He struggled to find the words. “Time gone?” He knew it wasn’t right.

                “Time off you mean?”

                Dmitry nodded.

                “Of course, anything she needs.” The man straightened. “Tell her to call when she is feeling better and I’ll see about putting her back on the schedule.”

                “Thank you.” Dmitry held his hand out to the man.

                They shook hands and parted ways, Dmitry heading back to his car to return to the hospital. At least that was taken care of so now Fiona could not worry about work until she was 100%. Until then she would be in D.C. with him, taking it easy and just getting herself better.

 

                In the hospital, Dmitry was sitting at Fiona’s bed side. His calloused hand had a hold of hers as he gently ran his thumb across her knuckles. His gaze had been focused on her for the past few hours as she slept, the sound of his friends across the room chatting quietly was just back ground noise for the most part.

                Danny was sitting on the arm of the other chair that Alex was occupying. Alex’s arm was around his boyfriend, his hand on Danny’s hip. “We should go get something for him.” Danny’s voice said quietly.

                “He in same clothes from practice yesterday morning.” Alex told him. “We get him clean clothes, food.”

                “That sounds like a good idea.”

                The pair got to their feet and left quietly, leaving Dmitry alone with Fiona. Dmitry rubbed his eyes and yawned. It felt like he had been on the rink for days. Is this what happened when you worried yourself so much? You run out of energy? Despite how hard he tried, Dmitry’s head lulled to the side as he slipped into a rather unrestful sleep.

                When something fell on him, Dmitry jerked awake. He rubbed at his eyes and looked up. Alex stood there smirking. “ _Didn’t mean to wake you up, but its rather chilly. Thought you could use a blanket.”_

                Dmitry looked down at the fuzzy blanket around his shoulders and over his lap. “ _Thanks. I just feel exhausted. I don’t know why.”_

                “ _Your nerves are shot. It’s natural.”_

“We went to your apartment and got some things for you.” Danny pointed over to the gym bag sitting on the floor by their chair. “Some clean clothes and toiletries.”

                “We order food too. Be here soon hopefully.” Alex added.

                Danny smiled. “I figured you wouldn’t want to leave Fiona’s side so… take out was the best option. Alex was stuck to me like glue after my last injury so I can only imagine how you feel at the moment.”

                “Thank you.” Dmitry offered them a small smile.

                The food arrived within the hour and the trio ate in silence. Dmitry was only able to eat a few bites, pushing the Chinese food around the container was more of what he did. After a while Alex and Danny got to their feet and said good bye, said that they wanted a phone call when she woke up. Leaving the room, Dmitry heard Alex interrogating one of the nurses outside. Something about visiting hours and how Dmitry was already breaking the rules. He didn’t care, Dmitry didn’t plan on leaving at all until Fiona did.

 

                After a rough night of sleeping in a chair at her bedside, Dmitry was cleaning himself up in the small personal bathroom connected to the room. He kept the door open, to keep an eye on Fiona as he changed. He used a washcloth to wipe himself down before he pulled on clean clothes, then he brushed his teeth and packed everything back into his bag.

                “Dmitry?”

                The man froze, his bag falling from his hand. It took a second to move and look over at the bed. Fiona was rubbing at her eyes as she slowly woke up. “Fiona!” He rushed over to her and smiled softly, his hand finding purchase on her leg.

                “Dmitry, I need to go home.”

                He just looked at her. How could she even be thinking such a thing? She was still barely conscious.

                “I don’t have insurance, I can’t…. I can’t afford this.”

                Dmitry’s brow furrowed. “I pay. You stay here.”

                Her lip trembled. “I can’t let you do that… this is going to cost thousands.”           

                “Do not care.” Dmitry grabbed her hand. “You need get better.” He kissed the back of her hand as he sat on the edge of the bed.

                Closing her eyes, Dmitry watched a tear slip down her cheek.

                “How you feel?” He asked her.

                “My head hurts. And my wrist is throbbing.” She admitted looking up at him.

                Dmitry sighed. “Want nurse?”

                She shook her head slowly. “I remember bits and pieces now.”

                His eyes widened for a moment, but then Dmitry felt his heart sink. He didn’t want her to have to live it over again. Was it really worth remembering it all?

                “I remember calling you after I got dressed. There was banging… I was hiding in the bathroom.” She paused and swallowed hard.

                “I right here.” Dmitry squeezed her hand gently.

                “There was a hand on my neck, fists and…” She sniffled. “I know it was him but I… I don’t remember seeing him.”

                Dmitry nodded. “It okay. You not worry about anything now.”

                A nurse poked her head in and smiled when she saw Fiona was awake. Walking in the woman tried to shoo Dmitry away from her. “Go wait out in the hall.” She demanded.

                The hockey player frowned and looked at Fiona. The woman’s hand tightened on his. “No.”

                “Hallway now. I need to examine her, this is the first time she has been coherent since her admission. Now get out.”

                Dmitry reluctantly pulled his hand from Fiona and backed up towards the door. “I just outside.” He told her. “Not go anywhere.”

                Out in the hallway, Dmitry paced the floor in the quiet of the morning. The cell phone in his pocket buzzed to life and Dmitry pulled it out to read the message.

                “ _I was trying to watch your game the other day, announcer said there was a last minute lineup change. Rumor in the league is you walked out before the game. What’s going on?_ ” It was Vlad.

                “ _Fiona was attacked.”_

_“What?!?! What happened? Details!”_

_“One of the Bears, I thought he was my friend, attacked her. They have history apparently, but the bastard beat the shit out of her. Fiona is in the hospital now.”_

“Sir.”

                Dmitry looked up from the Russian characters on his screen.

                “You can’t be on your phone in here.” The orderly informed him as he walked past.

                “Sorry.” Dmitry said before looking back to his phone. “ _I left when she called in the middle of the attack. I was too late to help.”_

_“It’s not your fault Dima, just be there for her now.”_ A new message _. “I’ll try to tame the rumors on my end as they spread, but you are going to need to straighten it out yourself at some point.”_

_“I will. But not right now.”_

                Dmitry put the phone back in his pocket and ran a hand over his face. He needed to shave, and shower but being here was more important. He paced the floor, the time dragging on. Eventually the door to Fiona’s room opened and the nurse stepped out. “How…”

                “Her memory is still fragmented but she was able to fill in a few blanks.” The woman glanced away from him. “What we thought could have been sexual assault wasn’t anything directly sexual. Her attacker kicked her between the legs repeatedly. There was no sexual penetration.”

                “ _Oh thank god.”_ Dmitry mumbled to himself as the woman continued.

                “That means that she should have a slightly faster recovery, emotionally anyway. Her body needs rest so let her sleep. Her other injuries are mostly superficial. The doctor wants to get a CT scan on her head and maybe an MRI just to make sure there isn’t any pressure or bleeding in her brain.  Don’t bring up her attack; it will stress her more than she needs to be. The police will be coming for an official statement later now that she is coherent.”

                Dmitry nodded. “I can go?” He pointed to the door and the woman nodded.  Dmitry went back in the room and found Fiona lying on the bed, her eyes closed. Frowning, Dmitry walked over and took his now standard seat at her bedside.

                “Will you lay with me?” Fiona’s voice caught Dmitry off guard, he had assumed she was sleeping.

                Without a word, he got to his feet and sat down on the edge of the bed. Fiona slowly scooted over and made room for the larger hockey player. Laying down on the edge of the bed wasn’t too comfortable, but when Fiona scooted into him, her hand clutching at his shirt, Dmitry couldn’t bring himself to go anywhere. She was laying a bit awkwardly, trying to avoid the injuries and needles in her arm. Her head was resting on Dmitry’s shoulder as he curled an arm around her and held her closer.

                “I’m sorry.” She mumbled. “For… for being such a nuisance, making you miss practice and pay for all of this.”

                “You not apologize. I want do this. You not nuisance.” He kissed the top of her head softly. “I love you. Do anything for you.” He wanted to apologize himself, but he felt like it’d be an endless cycle of apologies from one another so he kept his mouth shut.  

                Fiona squeezed her eyes shut. “You still love me after everything? Making you pay, getting beaten up and ruined.”

                Dmitry carefully lifted her chin with his finger. “Money not matter. You still perfect. I always love you.” He wanted to kiss her but he didn’t know if he’d hurt her or if she was even in the mood for affection.

                Her grip on his shirt tightened as she curled into him. “I love you Dmitry.” She said softly.

                As he held her he couldn’t help but think about how little he really knew about her past. He could tell you what her favorite food was, just where he had to kiss her to make her melt, the fact she was scared of the dark… He knew it all, but he had no idea what her past held. He knew she had been in foster care, that she played hockey a lot and that she eventually moved to the states with someone she knew from back then.

                “Why you not say you run from hockey player?” He asked quietly.

                He could feel her body tense against his so he held her just a little bit tighter before she spoke. “I… I was finally in a place where I was happy. I had you. Everything just felt perfect, I was trying to forget everything in my past.” She sighed. “If I had told you I wouldn’t be in this mess though…” Her shoulders trembled and he knew she was about to cry.

                “Shhh.” He tried to hush her.

                “When I was in Canada, Domenic was the one that lived across the street. He was the only kid in the neighborhood that seemed to have any real potential of making a life for himself. I thought if I could just, ride along with him, I’d get out of the hell hole I lived in.” She started to explain and it was like a flood gate had come open, she couldn’t stop talking. “I moved in with him and three other hockey players when he was signed to some small team in New York. Everything seemed fine until I tried to get a job. Domenic didn’t want that, said if I just kept the house, he would cover my rent. Later he held that money over my head as debt…” She rubbed at her eyes. “While things seemed fine, we started to go out. Things were going well until I started making small mistakes like not folding his laundry right or not having dinner on time. At first it was just a slap across the face. Then he’d use his fists or feet. He broke my arm once and fractured my cheekbone. But every time I tried to leave he would just drag me back and beat me more. I didn’t know anyone else so I had nowhere to go. Finally he had an away game and I just ran. I left everything behind and just ran.”

                Dmitry’s chest hurt as he listened to her. That anger had had been doing well at controlling was starting to boil again. He should have broken Domenic’s jaw.

                “I stayed in a few shelters for a while, making my way south. He found me once and put me in the hospital, threatened to kill me. I ran again and ended up down here. I had no idea he had been moved to the Royals or else I probably never would have stayed in Hershey.”

                “You not in Hershey, I never meet you.” Dmitry kissed her head again.

                She smiled weakly. “You are the best thing to happen to me you know that?” She looked up at him.

                Dmitry felt his cheeks start to burn. He had said the same thing about her. “I never let anyone hurt you again. Always be here.”

                “Promise?”

                “Promise.” It was a weighty thing to say, but the man meant it.

                There was a knock on the door and then a doctor and a few nurses slowly walked in. “Sorry to interrupt, we want to take Fiona for a few more tests.”

                Unwrapping his arms from around her, Dmitry scooted off the bed. “I here when you get back.”

                He watched the doctors maneuver her bed out of the room and around the corner.


	16. Chapter 16

                While she was away getting tests done, Dmitry took the opportunity to go back to her apartment to get her things. On the drive over, Dmitry pulled his phone out and called Alex.

                “Hello?”

                The French accent caught Dmitry off guard for a moment. “Danny? Where Sasha?”

                “Oh he’s still asleep. Lazy bastard. Why? What’s up?”

                “Fiona awake. Take her for more tests now.” He turned a corner.

                “That’s great!” Danny said enthusiastically. Then there was some shuffling and Dmitry could hear him talking to someone. “Wake up you big ox, Fiona is conscious.” There was some incoherent babble in the back ground before Danny came back to the phone. “Is she taking visitors?”

                Dmitry hesitated. “I’m sure she not mind see you two.”

                “Okay, we will be in this afternoon.”

                They hung up the phone just as Dmitry pulled into a parking spot near Fiona’s apartment.  Locking up his car, he headed inside. Finally aware of the chill and snow around him, Dmitry said a quiet thank you to Danny who had brought him the change of clothes and jacket yesterday. When he got to the apartment, Dmitry was surprised to find the front door already open. Inside he could hear Kendra cursing.

                He gently knocked on the door frame. “Hello?” He called as he looked at the splintered wood around the lock.

                “What! What do you… Oh its you.” She still didn’t seem happy to see him as she snorted and walked away. “Look, Fiona is a nice girl, but I can’t afford this shit. If she had a psycho after her, a little warning would have been appreciated.” She looked at the broken coffee table, the bathroom door that was barely hanging on to its last hinge and the television that was in a thousand pieces. “She can’t stay here anymore, I’m sorry.” Kendra picked up Fiona’s worn out suitcase and handed it to Dmitry.

                The man glared at her. So much for being Fiona’s friend. “She not bother you more.” With her bag in hand he turned and left. At least now Fiona didn’t have a reason to not come with him to D.C.

 

                After a week in the hospital, the doctors finally said Fiona could leave. Once the nurses wheeled Fiona down to the parking lot, Dmitry helped her into the front seat. Climbing in beside her, the Russian placed a hand on her lap since the nearest hand was still splinted.

                “So what are we going to do now?” She asked as her other hand found his to hold on to.

                “Now we go home.”

                Her brow furrowed but she said nothing.

                Dmitry put his car on the highway and headed south. Fiona straightened when she saw them not heading back into Hershey.

                “Where are we going?”

                “Home.” He glanced at her briefly. “Where you need stay long time ago. Now you go.”

                Her features reddened. “You mean… your home?”

                “You home too. Belong there, with me.” Dmitry smiled.

                Fiona hesitated. “But I have work, and my things are at Kendra’s…”

                Shaking his head Dmitry glanced at her. “I talk to boss. Have off long as need. Got thing from Kendra too.”

                “Oh wow…” Her body visually relaxed some. “I guess you thought of everything.”

                “Tell you. Now we go home.” His thumb gently brushed against her thigh.

                He continued driving on, Fiona in the seat beside him staring out the window. But after a while her head started to nod as she drifted off. It was a good thing, she still needed to rest. Fiona hadn’t been sleeping well at the hospital after the first few days. She’d wake up screaming or crying. For her to be pleasantly sleeping was a nice reprieve.

 Dmitry didn’t wake her up until he pulled into the driveway of his house. It was a nice place, a modest little house that was two stories. Out of the city, Alex only lived a few minutes away and the iceplex was about a fifteen minute drive.

                “Wake up beautiful.” Dmitry whispered in her ear as he moved hair out of her face. She was in a pair of sweat pants and a baggy shirt, something comfortable and loose that the hospital had given her to wear home.

                “Stop it liar.” She smirked at him.

                “Not a lie.” He said with a pout. “But we here.” He looked out the window.

                Fiona followed his gaze. Her mouth fell open slightly as she looked at the brick house. “Wow… this is your house?”

                “Yours too.” He kissed her cheek and climbed out of the car. Walking around to her side he opened the door and offered a hand to help her out. The woman limped a bit as Dmitry walked her up the stairs and into the house. After unlocking the door, Dmitry helped her inside. “Welcome home.”

                The woman slowly walked inside taking a long moment to look around. This place was much more homey than the apartment, or Dmitry’s place with Tomas. There were a few pictures of his family, a few Russian decorations, but the place definitely lacked a woman’s touch.  

                Dmitry put a hand on her shoulder and forced her to look at him. “Remember… this you home too. Do anything you like. No need ask.” He smiled softly. “I get things from car, be back.”

                Fiona didn’t move from that spot, When Dmitry walked back in the house she was still standing right there. She jumped a bit when he walked up behind her. Frowning Dmitry looked at her. “I’m sorry I am just so on edge.”

                “No sorry.” Dmitry set their bags down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You get better. I here help.”

                She clung to him a bit before letting him go. “I um… I feel kind of gross, haven’t had a shower in over a week. Where is your bathroom?”

                Dmitry chuckled. “Follow.” He took her hand and gently pulled her further inside. Through the living room he found the stairs and started up them. Fiona tried to hobble up behind him but Dmitry stopped. He leaned down and lifted her, carrying her up the stairs much like he did their first night together. They passed a guest bedroom, then an office. In the master bedroom Dmitry set her down on his king sized bed. The blankets were soft, much more comfortable than the hospital, or his blankets at Tomas’s.  “Wait here.”  He turned and went to the door on the side of the room. Opening up he revealed a spacious bathroom with both a standing shower and a large tub. He went to the bathtub and turned on the hot water. Plugging up the tub he returned to the bedroom to find Fiona staring at the picture on his night stand. It was a picture of the two of them, Dmitry was kissing her cheek as she snapped the selfie.

                “IT my favorite picture.” Dmitry admitted as he knelt down in front of Fiona.

                “You have pictures of us?”

                He nodded as he started to untie her little sneakers and pull them off her feet. “Many pictures around house. Most you.” He set her shoes and socks aside before rising to his feet. Offering her his hands he helped her up and walked her over to the tub. Dmitry turned off the water and then faced her. “I be just outside.” He smiled and kissed her forehead beside the stitches on her temple.

                But when he turned to leave, Fiona grabbed his hand. “Wait…” the color on her cheeks intensified, but there was a scared look in her eyes. “I don’t want to be by myself.  Please stay.”

                His own face flushed but he nodded.

                She hesitated before letting him go and turning to face the water. Slowly she pushed the sweat pants down until they were around her ankles. The over sized tee shirt still hid her form as she stood there.  Then she carefully pulled the shirt over her head. Dmitry found his eyes traveling down the length of her body, taking in every curve and nuance. But he wasn’t looking because of a current sexual desire, he was too busy studying the bruises and marks that littered her fair skin. He felt heat claw at his chest as rage started to boil. Dmitry had to force himself to look away, she didn’t need him staring and making her feel worse and he didn’t need to make himself any angrier. When the woman slipped into the water, Dmitry took a seat on the floor beside the tub.  Dmitry looked over at Fiona, she had her knees drawn up and her arms wrapped around them as she sat there just staring at the water.

                “Not get clean if sit there.” Getting to his knees, Dmitry grabbed a washcloth from the shelf at the side of the tub. Dunking it into the hot water he gently started to wipe down her back and her shoulders. He tried to be extra careful when he found the bruises, but the woman winced a few times and he knew his clumsy hands had used too much pressure.  Besides that though, Fiona remained still. Dmitry scooped water up in his hands and dropped it on her greasy hair, trying to work the water through the long strands.

                “Why did he pick me?”

                The soft question caused the hockey player to stop. He sat back down and looked at her face. Tears were running down her cheeks. “Fiona…”

                “I never did anything to him. But now… Now I’m terrified of everything. He’s going to get away with it and I am stuck here feeling like I’m worthless.” She buried her face in her knees and started to sob. “All I can think about is his hands on me, beating me.”

                Dmitry sighed and placed his hand on her back. “You more valuable than everything. No need scared. I here to protect. No one hurt you again.” He brushed her hair over her shoulder to try and see her face. “Say I love you, I mean it. I love you.”

                Lip quivering she looked over at him and caught his eyes. Without a word she shifted and wrapped her arms around his neck. It caught the man off guard, but he said nothing. Rising a bit, Dmitry hoisted her out of the tub and to his lap, ignoring the water now soaking his clothing. He reached for a towel that was hanging on the stand beside them and carefully wrapped it around her. Leaning back against the tub, Dmitry rocked back and forth slowly as he tried to hush her sobbing. “It okay.”

                They stayed there on the floor for a few hours until Fiona had cried herself to sleep in his arms. With a stiff back, Dmitry got to his feet, still holding on to the woman he loved.  He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down. He kicked off his shoes and Crawled up into the bed beside her. It was late…ish. Maybe dinner time. But it had been a rough few days, they could both use the rest. After pulling the blankets up over both of them, Dmitry wrapped his arm around Fiona and pulled her and the damp towel against him. He kissed the back of her head and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep  moments after.

 

                Dmitry jerked awake. He rubbed his eyes and looked around for what had disturbed his sleep. In the moonlight filtering through the window, Dmitry saw Fiona sitting up in bed beside him. She was trembling.

                “Fiona…” He sat up and cautiously put a hand on her back.

                She jumped and looked over at him. “Dmitry!” She latched on to him and Buried her face in his shoulder. “I had a nightmare… I’m sorry.”

                “Shh.” Dmitry wrapped his arms around her. “I here.” As he ran his hands over her back he realized she was still naked, the towel somewhere under the blankets. “I get you shirt, okay?”  He slipped off the bed and paused. Fiona’s suitcase was still downstairs, he didn’t want to have to go all the way down there. So instead the man grabbed one of his tee shirts from his dresser and came around to her side of the bed. Helping her pull the shirt on he smiled a bit. “That better.”

                Getting back in bed beside her he propped himself up on a few pillows and offered his arms to the woman at his side.  Fiona curled up against him, her head resting on his chest. Finding her hand, Dmitry laced their fingers together , his other arm wrapping around her and holding her close. Listening to the sound of his steady breathing, Fiona fell asleep after a short while leaving Dmitry alone to think in the dark.

                It finally occurred to him that this was only the second time he had ever been in bed with her. There was that blissful night on valentine’s day and then … now. When Fiona was supposed to come and visit him, Dmitry had all sorts of hopes. The top one being convincing her to stay here with him. He had a guest room and it would be hers in an instant if she wanted it. Although Dmitry had always hoped she’d stay right there with him.

                This wasn’t how he wanted to have her in her bed the first time, their bed. This was meant to be a happy, safe place. Dmitry was just going to have to show her that much more that this was a place she could be herself and that no one would hurt her. The hockey player fell back asleep with these thoughts in his head.

               


	17. Chapter 17

                Dmitry was sitting on the living room couch looking over a few papers spread out on the coffee table. Fiona walked in from the kitchen and sat down on the other side with a cup of tea in her hands. She pulled her feet up on the sofa and turned to stare at him.

                “So why aren’t you playing?” She asked him.

                The man felt himself cringe. He had been expecting this question at some point from the woman who encouraged him so much. “I spend time with you.”

                “But you haven’t been on the ice in a month. Aren’t you afraid of losing your spot and being sent back to Hershey?”

                Dmitry shook his head. “Team understand.”

                “But you love playing. You should be out there…”

                Setting his papers down, Dmitry turned to face her, he grabbed her feet and pulled them up onto his lap. “I go back when you ready for me go back.”

                The woman averted her eyes as redness touched her cheek. She had a panic attack every time Dmitry tried to leave the house to get groceries, she had calmed down a lot since they first got to D.C but she was still edgy.  “I don’t want you to sacrifice your career for me.” She mumbled.

                “I not…” He scooted closer, taking one of her hands. “I go back to practice, but you come with.”

                She straightened. “What?”

                “You come with. Not have to stay alone. Can come, watch, read book. Not matter, but you not be alone then.” Dmitry said, hopeful that she would at least agree to leave and do something besides hide in the house.

                Fiona stared down at her cup of tea for a moment before speaking. “Okay, I think I can do that.”

                A grin crossed Dmitry’s face before he pulled out his cell phone. After punching a few buttons he put the object to his ear. “ _Sasha!”_

_“Dima? Hey! How are things going with Fiona?”_

_“Good. I was thinking about making it to practice this afternoon.”_

There was a pause. “ _Really? Is Fiona okay with that?”_

_“She is coming with…. She still doesn’t want to be alone but she wants me to play so it seemed like a good plan.”_

                _“Great! I will let the coach know.”_

_“Thanks. See you later.”_  Dmitry hung up his phone and looked over at Fiona. “Don’t worry, Sasha be there too, and all other team mates. You be fine.”

                She gave him a small smile. Then Dmitry patted her leg and got to his feet. Heading to the bedroom he started to pack a bag for practice.  He threw some things into the bag and paused when he saw a sweatshirt hanging over the back of the chair in the corner. Swiping the hoodie he went back downstairs and found Fiona exactly where he left her. Walking up behind her, Dmitry leaned over her from behind and planted a kiss on her forehead.

                “You sure you okay going?”

                Fiona nodded.

                “Good.” He beamed and dropped the hoodie onto her lap. “Chilly inside. Not as big or lot of people to keep warm.” She looked from the sweatshirt to him. It was his, so it would be big, but the smile that crossed her face told him it was okay. Reaching out a hand he smiled back. “Come, practice start soon.”

                The pair headed out to the car. Dmitry started it up and looked over to the passenger seat. “You okay?” He asked again to make sure he wasn’t pushing her too much.

                Fiona nodded and took on of his hands. “I’ll be fine, as long as I know you’re there.”

                “Good.” Dmitry laced their fingers together and sped off towards the iceplex. IT was a short drive and they were there. There were numerous other players climbing out of cars as Dmitry stepped out of his.

                Green spied him and hurried over. “Dima!” He was grinning. “It’s nice to see you back!” They shook hands. “How is everything? Ovi has been giving us a few updates but not much.”

                “Things getting better.” Dmitry walked around to Fiona’s door. “Just glad be back.”

                He found Fiona’s hand once more and walked inside amongst the other players. Dmitry led Fiona over to the spectator stands on the other side of the ice while his team mates filed into the locker room to change.

                “You sit here. I need change and then be on ice. Okay?” He looked hopeful.

                The woman nodded slowly and looked around. There were a few families snapping pictures as well as some reporters doing the same. A few people even had stuff to be autographed but besides the dozen or so people, it was empty.

                Dmitry headed into the locker room to change. When he came out as one of the last stragglers from the team, he glanced at Fiona. He was surprised to find her looking up and talking to a man sitting just a few rows behind her. When he skated closer, Dmitry realized he knew the man. Claude Giroux. But what was a Flyers player doing here?

                “You are Claude Giroux aren’t you?” Fiona asked the man.

                He rubbed his face. “Yeah, I can’t deny that one.”

                “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Fiona.” She offered him a smile.

                He gave a troubled smile. “Nice to meet you… but look, I don’t want to offend you I am just..”

                “Oh! Don’t worry, I’m not here to hassle you.” She smiled. “I’m here to watch practice, I’m dating Dmitry.” Fiona informed the hockey player.

                “Oh that makes more sense.” The man scratched his head a bit.

                “So why are you here?” Fiona asked. She thought about Danny, but he wasn’t in town anymore and well, no one knew he was with Alex so it didn’t make sense as to why he would come here alone.

                He shrugged. “Ovechkin called me. Which is strange, I didn’t know he had my number, or that he knew our schedule.” He frowned. “I don’t know what the hell he wants but he said it was important.”

                Dmitry looked over to his friend who was standing there talking to their coach. Skating over Dmitry looked at Alex. “ _Guess who’s here... Talking to my girlfriend.”_

Alex looked over at the stands. “ _Good, I need to talk to him after practice.”_ Alex looked over at their coach. “And you need talk to coach.”

                So while Dmitry and the coach talked about where he had been and the circumstances of his return, the assistant coaches ran drills with the rest of the team.

 

                When practice ended, Alex walked over to Dmitry in the locker room. “Want you and Fiona come with me.”

                Dmitry quirked an eyebrow. “Why?”

                “ _I have something important to discuss with all of you.”_

_“Including your guest?”_

                Alex nodded, scratching his head. But then a big dopey grin crossed his face. “So you come?”

                He nodded. “Yes we come.”

                Walking out to the stands together, Dmitry went to his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head and looked over at Giroux, giving the man a nod.

                “So, Ovechkin, why did you call me here?” Claude got to his feet and shoved his hands in his coat pockets.

                Alex was still smiling that gapped face smile. “We need talk. Important things.” He looked around. “Dinner, we talk over dinner.”

                “Only if you’re buying. I had to drive all the way down here for this, so you better make it worth my while.” Claude smirked.

                Alex just nodded and the four of them headed out to the cars once they had picked a restaurant.  They were sat in a small back room to give the athletes some privacy as they discussed things. The Washington captain kept the conversation rather on small talk until they got their main course. He didn’t want someone interrupting them so he waited until the waiters left.

                “Claude… when last time you talk to Danny?”

                “Danny? Well, just a few days ago. Why? You have a grudge against my old team mate or something?”

                Alex shook his head. “Not that. Just want to know.” He seemed to fumble to find his next words and Dmitry looked at Fiona nervously. “You good friend with Danny, right?”

                “Yeah of course. We lived together for a while, we know everything about one another on and off the ice.”

                The others all knew that wasn’t true.

                “You know if Danny seeing anyone?”

                That question caught the Flyer off guard. He hadn’t been expecting that, but he pondered it for a moment. “Not that I know of… I wish he would because his mood improves when he has someone around him… although… now that I say that, he has been much happier recently. The past year or so…” His eyes got wide. “Is that jerk seeing someone and he didn’t tell me?” He grumbled to himself about how he’d hassle Danny after this. Then he stopped. “How would you know that though?” His brow furrowed as he looked at the others at the table.  “What is going on?”

                Alex ran a hand over his face. “Danny and I are close.” He spoke slowly, directly.

                “So he’d tell you instead of me?” Giroux seemed offended.

                “No… He seeing me.” Alex finally let the words come out.  He sat there waiting for a reaction.

                “What like later tonight you guys are getting together?” His brow was furrowed as he tried to grasp what the Russian was saying.

                Alex hung his head.

                “No,” This time Fiona spoke up. “What he meant was that he is seeing Danny. Like I’m seeing Dmitry.” She gave him a small smile hoping the message was clear enough that time.

                His face seemed to pale as he looked from her to Alex. “No… No way. You mean… you and him… together…”

                Alex nodded.

                “You have got to be kidding me.” Claude went to stand up and leave but Alex grabbed his wrist.

                “Please stay. Important. You his best friend. I need talk with you.”

                “Maybe we aren’t as close as I thought, apparently he couldn’t even tell me he was gay!” Closing his eyes, Claude took a deep breath. “I will be right back, I need some fresh air.” He turned and headed towards the front door.

                “ _That could have gone better.”_ Alex hung his head.

                _“Could have gone much worse too.”_  Dmitry patted his shoulder.

                When Fiona got to her feet they both looked at her. “I… I am going to go talk to him.” She hesitated, before letting go of Dmitry’s hand and walking to the front.

                Claude was outside, leaning against one of the trees planted in the sidewalk. He had a cell phone in his hand and was furiously punching buttons. He was muttering French curses at the phone as she approached.

                “This doesn’t mean that Danny doesn’t trust you.”

                The hockey players head jerked up and he looked at her. “Well, it sure feels like it.”

                “They didn’t tell anyone for the longest time Claude. I don’t know how Dmitry found out, I only know because I put it together when Danny got hurt early this season.  Besides us, only his boys know.”

                “The boys know?”  that seemed to surprise him. “And they are okay with it?”

                Fiona nodded. “Alex is just like another big kid in that house.”

                Claude ran a hand over his face. “But why is Alex telling me this now? I would have been better off not knowing.”

                Fiona shrugged lightly. “I’m not sure, but whatever the reason is, it has to be important. They are terrified of the Habs finding out about Danny. He’s only been there a few years and they don’t want it to destroy the relationships he is building. Alex hasn’t told the capitals out of respect for Danny but his team wouldn’t care either way.” She sighed.

                “Okay so…”

                Fiona screamed when someone bumped against her. She jumped forward and latched onto Claude’s shirt. Trembling, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to not panic.

                Red faced, Claude looked down. “Um, Fiona? You okay?”

                She shook her head but said nothing.

                “Okay, let’s get you back to Orlov…” He carefully walked her back inside, his arm around her since she seemed to refuse to let go of him.

                When they walked back to the table, Dmitry jumped to his feet. Initially a flash of anger crossed his face seeing Claude with his arm around Fiona, but then he saw the way she was clinging to him and knew that something had to have happened.

                “Fiona?” He placed his hands over hers and got her to release Claude’s shirt. The woman turned and wrapped her arms around Dmitry and just held on to him. Dmitry sat down and pulled her with him, sitting her on his lap.

                Claude pointed at her and looked at Alex.

                “She have accident month ago. Not 100% yet.” Alex explained.

                Nodding, Claude sat down and leaned back in his chair. “So Alex… How long have you… and Danny…”

                “little more two years.”

                Both Dmitry and Claude looked at him wide eyed.

                “What? You never say!” Dmitry protested.

                Alex held up his hands. “Beginning, we hide. IT hard but sneak around. Only see each other few hours here and there.” He explained. “Almost not work. Later I go to house, meet boys, we just talk like friends till boys go sleep or leave. Harder to hide… Dima walk in on us at my house one day. Decide he can help. He watch boys, we have more time together.”  Alex smiled. “Then boys know so, no need hide it at his home.”

                “Wow… so you guys are really serious.” Claude just blinked a few times in disbelief.

                “Yes, this why you here.”  Claude perked up. “You his best friend. Want assured you support him and decisions.”

                “Of course I will. Just because I’m shocked doesn’t mean I’m going to turn my back on him.” Claude looked at him.

                “Good. That All I need know. I call you in while. More things need discuss later.”

                Dmitry and Claude looked at one another and shared a shrug. Whatever Alex was planning, only he knew. They finished dinner, Fiona eventually crawling out of Dmitry’s lap to pick at her food. When the meal wrapped up they all paid and headed to the parking lot.

                “Where you stay tonight G?” Alex asked.

                He shrugged. “I’ll find a hotel.”

                Alex shook his head. “You stay my house. Guest room for you.”

                Claude paused. “If it’s not a problem, that’d be great.”

                Alex smacked him on the back. “We have fun. Vodka, video games, good stuff.”

                Claude laughed and shook his head. He got Alex’s address and hopped in his car to head over. Alex was about to open his door when he looked at Dmitry.

                “You come over too?”

                Dmitry looked at Fiona. She still seemed a bit frazzled so he put her in the car. “ _I’ll text you in a little bit. I want to make sure she isn’t going to have another panic attack.”_

_“Okay that’s fine. She is welcome too, if she doesn’t mind hanging out with three meat heads.”_ They both chuckled.

                Giving him a wave, Dmitry climbed back into his car and looked over at Fiona. As Alex pulled away, Dmitry just sat there, his hand resting on Fiona’s lap. “Fiona.” He said quietly. “Look here.”

                The woman slowly turned to face him.

                “You okay.” He gave a small smile.

                She nodded.

                “Want go to Alex house?”

                She shook her head.

                “Then home go.” Dmitry took her hand after he started the car and took them onto the road. “We stay in.”

                “I’m sorry.” Fiona said after a long while.

                Dmitry glanced at her. “For what?”

                “For ruining all your fun, and your life.”

                Grinding his teeth Dmitry pulled into his driveway and slammed the car in park harder than he meant to. “You are best thing happen to me. Ever.” He grabbed her face and pulled her to a kiss. “You mean world. All I want for you feel safe.”

                She nodded slowly.

                “I love you.” He kissed her again and then got out of the car and walked around to her side. After opening the door he helped her out and followed her up into the house. After locking the door behind them Dmitry made his way to the living room where Fiona had already found a seat on the couch. He sat down next to her and looked at her. “Smile.” He said as he scooted a bit closer and kissed her cheek. “Please?” He requested kissing her again.

                Finally a small grin crossed her face. “Stop it.” She was grinning, enjoying the attention despite what she was saying.

                It occurred to Dmitry that he hadn’t really been all that affectionate with Fiona since the attack. He didn’t want to push her or make her feel scared and uncomfortable. But maybe that’s what she needed… he knew he could sure use a break from the stress. It wasn’t like he minded caring for her, but it was still stressful worrying about her twenty four seven.

                Dmitry leaned over her and found her lips with his. She kissed him back, timidly at first, but then with more drive. Her renewed enthusiasm egged Dmitry on. His hand slipped up to the side of her face and held her lips against his as she slid down on the sofa. Leaning over her, Dmitry found himself kneeling between her legs as his mouth moved over hers and then kissed her cheek and neck.

                Suddenly he stopped himself. Breathing heavy, he stared down at her, his brows furrowed. “This… this okay? I not wa-“

                Her finger against his lips cut him off.  Her blushing face smiled softly. “You are fine. More than fine.” Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him back down to her lips.

                Once he had the green light to go, the hockey player didn’t hold back.


	18. Chapter 18

                Dmitry woke up in the morning and smiled. Curled up against his chest was the woman he loved, her hair a bit tangled from the night. Pulling her against his chest Dmitry kissed her shoulder and then the back of her neck before he grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over her exposed body. Last night had been a much needed release for the both of them. Dmitry was just glad he hadn’t screwed anything up and pushed her too far.

                The woman mumbled a bit and rolled over to face Dmitry as she continued sleeping. He kissed her forehead and moved some tangles from her face. “ _I love you, beautiful.”_ He whispered as his arms wrapped around her.

                A little while later her bright eyes blinked open and she smiled before kissing the chin of the man holding on to her. Despite his eyes being closed he smiled. “Good morning.” He squeezed her a little bit and looked down at her.

                “It is a very good morning.” Fiona smiled.

                “I get shower. Then breakfast?”

                She nodded. “Sounds good.”

 

                It was finally mid-April. Playoffs were here. The Capitals were on the ice of the Verizon Center getting ready to face off against the LA Kings. Up in the privileged seats however were the healthy scratches and the injured players. Dressed in suits and the occasional splint, the Caps players chit chatted among themselves as they waited for the puck to drop.

                “Hey boys!” A cheerful voice from behind them sounded.

                “Fiona!” They all cried out as they turned around and looked at her. The team had really come to accept her over the last month or so. With her routinely coming to practice, she had gotten to know them all quite well and them her. Fiona was really leaving her mark on all the guys, they knew just why Dmitry had fallen for her.

                She grinned. “I’m not late am I?”

                “Nah, it’s just about to start!” Tom Wilson smiled at her and waved her over to an empty seat.

                “So when are you going to make us dinner again Fi?” Jack Hillen questioned.

                “Never!” She laughed. “Last time we had you guys over at the house, you all ate everything! And I mean everything!”

                The guys all laughed.

                Aaron Volpatti sighed. “But Fiona! No one else cooks for us! It’s always going out to restaurants or having catered food! It’s so nice having a home cooked meal.”

                “You guys have girlfriends and wives!”  Fiona protested playfully.

                “Or mothers.” Eric Fehr elbowed the young and still single Wilson in the side.

                “Oh stop it you guys…” Fiona rolled her eyes. “Once things settle down after the playoffs, I’m sure Dmitry won’t mind it if you all come back over again.”               

                “That’s a relief.”

                The old familiar voice caused Fiona’s body to visibly stiffen. She didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was, she was already shaking.

                “Fiona?” Tom asked quietly as he looked from her to the man in a suit walking up behind them. He had to have a pass or else he wouldn’t have been able to get there, but Tom had no idea who he was.

                “Excuse me,” This time it was Fehr. “Who are you?”

                “Please…” Fiona mumbled, her eyes were trained on the ice as she watched Dmitry fling the puck up to Alex. “Don’t let him near me.”

                Tom’s eye’s got wide. “No… it can’t be…” He had an arm around Fiona’s shoulders to try and reassure her while the others were talking to this stranger, but they too had noticed how unsettled she was. Tom was just a healthy scratch, he wasn’t hurt, but he was about to hurt someone…  “Aaron, watch her.” Getting to his feet, Tom shoved his way to where Domenic stood. “Domenic?”

                “Oh! Well, it seems I am not a stranger here now am I?” He smirked.

                Without warning , Tom’s fist connected with his jaw. “You stay the hell away from Fiona you hear me? I don’t care who the hell you think you are. If you think about touching her again, not only are you going to have to get through Dima, but you’ll have to get through me and every other member of this team, got it?”

                Domenic was holding his chin, a drop of blood rolling from the corner of his lip. “Why the hell is she so special? That bitch is nothing but trouble…. She isn’t worth you defending her.”

                “She’s worth more.” Tom folded his arms across his chest. “Now get the hell out.” He glanced over at the security guard and the man came over and yanked Domenic to his feet. After taking his pass, the guard escorted him out.

                The players all looked between each other muttering about how Tom had made the right decision and they would all back him up, they were sure the players on the ice would too. Meanwhile Volpatti was gently rubbing Fiona’s back trying to keep her calm.

                “It’s okay, he isn’t going to be able to get to you. You have a family of twenty five brothers and a boyfriend who would all do anything to keep you safe. You are one of our obnoxious little family Fiona. We are all here for you.”

                She smiled softly at him. “Thanks.” Then she looked over her shoulder. “All of you. I really appreciate it.”

                “Don’t mention it.” Tom shrugged then paused. “No really… if they find out I punched a guy off ice I might get in trouble.”

                That got her to laugh and instantly the mood lightened. The guys all found their seats once more and turned back to watch the game.

                It was an action packed match all the way to the end. Hit for hit and shot for shot , the teams were fairly matched until Green shot a nice pass up to Backstrom. Then it was the almost too typical setup over to Ovechkin for a goal. There were only four second left, so the Capitals won with 2-1 and advanced to the next round. There would be celebrating tonight, no doubt about it.

                After the game, Wilson told Dmitry about Domenic, even though Fiona asked him not to. Dmitry didn’t say anything to her about it, he was just glad he had friends there, that she had friends there, to watch out for her.

               

                The Capitals only lasted one more game in the Stanley cup playoffs before they were beat and left to be spectators to the rest. Dmitry and Fiona were sitting at their home getting ready for lunch when Dmitry’s cellphone on the counter buzzed to life.

                Fiona wiped her hands on her a towel and grabbed the phone and put it to her ear. “Hello?”

                “Ah! Fiona!”

                “Oh! Hello Alex!”

                “Is Dima home with you?” Alex asked her.

                “Yes he is, did you need him?”

                “No… Just need you both. I have tickets to Danny game tomorrow. Want you two come with.”

                Fiona froze. “Alex. Are you serious? That’s the final game… how… how do you have spare tickets?”

                “I magic.” He chuckled. “So, you come?”

                “Hold on…” Fiona covered the phone with her hand and called for Dmitry. “Dmitry, Alex got us tickets to the final game tomorrow. He wants us to go with him!”

                Dmitry’s eyes got wide. “Really?” He seemed surprised, but not quite as surprised as Fiona was. Dmitry took the phone from his girlfriend and put it to his ear. _“So you have tickets for us Sasha?”_

_“Yes I do Dima. Excellent seats for the four of us.”_

_“Four?”_

_“Giroux is coming too.”_

_“Why is he coming?”_

_“We are all going out to dinner afterwards. Celebration for making it to last round of playoffs and stuff. Besides, I figured it’s about time Danny knows his friend is aware of us, he needs to know he has support.”_

_“Fair enough. Besides, with the Flyers not even making it to the playoffs this year, I bet it’d be nice for Giroux to get back into a rink.”_

_“So the game is tomorrow night at seven in Montreal. Can you guys make that?”_

Dmitry looked over at Fiona who had gone back to making their sandwiches. “ _I think I’ve got enough money saved up, we can scrape up some tickets for a flight up tonight. Are you already there?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“… What exactly are you planning Sasha? You have been acting awfully strange.”_

_“Nothing Dima. Just excited to watch Danny kick some ass tomorrow.”_

Dmitry rolled his eyes. _“Yeah okay. I’ll call you when we land.”_

_“Sounds good. Bye my friend.”_

Dmitry hung up the phone and looked over at Fiona as she plated up their sandwiches and grabbed some glasses from the shelf before turning to the refrigerator to get a drink. “So, you okay with vacation?”

                She paused and looked over her shoulder, the fridge door still open. “Vacation?” She cocked an eyebrow.

                Grinning Dmitry sat down at the counter and took a bite of his sandwich. “After lunch we need pack. Go for weekend in Canada.”

                Fiona’s eyes lit up. “I haven’t been to Canada since I moved down here! Are you serious?!” She hurried around the counter, forgetting about her drink.

                The hockey player simply nodded. In return, she squealed with delight and wrapped her arms around his neck. Grinning, he returned her hug and pulled her close. It was such a simple thing, he went to Canada all the time for hockey. He traveled all the time. But a little trip like this, it was the world to Fiona. He was glad he could make her so happy.

                “Eat. Then we pack.” He kissed her cheek and urged her to her seat.

                Lunch was finished quickly and the pair made their way upstairs to the bed room. Dmitry pulled a large suitcase from the closet and laid it out on the bed. At the dresser Fiona was pulling out a few outfits for their trip. Dmitry pulled his own clothes out of the drawer beside hers and looked at the jeans and shirts she was selecting.

                “Bring something nice too. Sasha have dinner plan. Have feeling it is fancy.”

                Fiona grinned and turned to find something in the closet so Dmitry simply watched her walk and look at her clothing. He took the small moment to indulge in the small pleasure before looking up at what she was deciding on. A frown crossed his face. Even though she had become quite at home here, and had made friends with his teammates, but she never let him spend money on her. Her clothing now laid in the drawers with his and hung in the closet, but it was the same clothes she had that were stuffed in the suit case she started with. She had nothing new.

                Walking up behind her Dmitry grabbed her hand and pulled it away from the little pink dress he loved seeing her in. “Leave it.”

                “Huh?” She looked over her shoulder at him.

                “Leave it. We buy you new dress in Montreal. Deserve something nice.”

                She frowned and turned to face him. “Dmitry you don’t have-”

                He kissed her lips suddenly. Moving his mouth against her, he held her there for a long moment before he released her. “I want to. You deserve nice things. You deserve best things. Let me, please?” He raised his eyebrows as he searched her bright eyes.

                Face flushed as she took a small breath she nodded. “Okay. As long as you are okay with it.” She smiled before standing on her toes and giving him another quick kiss.

                He grinned. “Good.” He pulled her back over to the dresser where they finished gathering clothes and then they found all their toiletries and the passports that were tucked into the nightstand. He put the passports in a small backpack a long with the book Fiona kept on the night stand on her side of the bed and his head phones. They’d keep this bag with them. After shoving Fiona’s small wallet into the back pack he shouldered the bag and zipped the suitcase close. “Anything missing?”

                Fiona looked around and shrugged. “I don’t think so. Oh! My Viola!” She grabbed the case from the corner quickly and then smiled.

                He nodded. “Then we go.” Taking her hand with his free one he pulled her downstairs and out of the house towards the car. Once they had their jackets and loaded up the car, it was off to the airport.

                Dmitry paid for parking for a few days and grabbed their luggage, he only let Fiona carry her viola since it was her most prized possession and she wouldn’t let it out of her sight anyway. Dmitry managed to snag them two seats in the economy section of the plane. Nothing fancy like he wanted but on such short notice he wasn’t going to complain. They checked the bag and then waited to be called to board the flight.

                Sitting in the terminal Dmitry picked at a loose stitch on the backpack in his lap. Fiona was leaning against him in the seat and clung to his arm, her viola set on the floor between her feet. “When do you think we will get there?” She asked quietly.

                “Tonight. Late, maybe ten or eleven.”

                “When’s the game?”

                “Tomorrow night. Seven.”

                Fiona looked up at him. “So what are we going to do all day while we wait for the game?”

                He shrugged. “Shop for dress. Food. Find Sasha maybe.” He kissed her forehead.

                Their plane finally boarded and they were off.

 

                A few hours later they were in Canada and shortly thereafter, they were in their hotel. Fiona was still tired, so she went straight to bed while Dmitry put all of their things away in the dresser and closet of their rather nice hotel room.

                Standing in the kitchen of their room, Dmitry pulled out his phone as he got himself a drink of water. Putting the phone to his ear he waited as it rang.

                _“Dima? Did you guys make it to the hotel alright?”_ Alex asked on the other end of the line.

                _“Yeah we made it. Fiona is exhausted. She turned in for the night, she is excited to be back in Canada though, hasn’t been back here since she left as a teenager I guess.”_

_“That’s good.”_

_“What time did you want to meet up tomorrow?”_

Alex paused. _“Well, I have to pick up the boys for lunch with Giroux. You guys are more than welcome to join if you’d like.”_

_“You brought the boys up?”_ Dmitry’s eyes got wide.

                _“Of course I did! Their father is in the Stanley Cup final! I wasn’t going to make them watch from home.”_

Dmitry sighed. _“Well, I told Fiona I’d buy her a new dress for dinner after the game. She refuses to let me buy her things so… I wanted to get her something nice since you said we were going out. We can probably meet you for lunch after that.”_

_“Sounds good. I will see you then my friend.”_

They hung up the phone and Dmitry stared down at the small object in his hand shaking his head. Just what was his friend up to? Setting it down on the counter he headed into the bedroom and stripped of his shirt and pants before crawling under the blankets beside the woman he loved. Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her against his chest and kissed the back of her head before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 

                “This one. Suit you perfect.” Dmitry pulled a dark green cocktail dress off the rack and held it out to his girlfriend.

                Fiona came over and took the dress from him. Holding it up to herself she looked down at the knee length dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and hung off the shoulders. It was a beautiful color that complimented her eyes wonderfully. “You have great taste.” She grinned.

                The hockey player took the dress to the counter and paid for it. When they walked out of the store, Dmitry put his cell phone to his ear.

                “ _Sasha?”_

_“Dima! I hope you guys are hungry.”_

_“Yeah we are looking forward to lunch. Where are we meeting you?”_

Fiona looked around at the other people in the mall. They were staring at them as Dmitry spoke in Russian on his phone. In a city prone to French or English, the Russian was a bit odd.

                “Dmitry?” She squeezed his hand.

                The hockey player hung up the phone. “We go to lunch now.” He beamed.

                They made their way to a restaurant on the other side of the city where they found a rag-tag group of guys waiting for them.

                “Dima! Fiona!” The boys all shouted and ran across the parking lot to practically tackle the pair.

                Giroux chuckled to himself. “They really took to him didn’t they?” He looked at Alex.

                “Took to her faster.” He looked at Fiona. “She come and make us all dinner sometimes. I think boys miss have family together.”

                Claude looked at him. “But I thought _you_ filled the void in that family situation.”

                Alex nodded. “I try. Danny… still tense. He not want to put pressure on boys or his ex-wife. Sometimes things get awkward when it just me and him and boys. But when all of us, it more like family reunion, or party.” He sighed but then grinned. “That all change soon though.”

                “What?”

                Alex shook his head and walked away towards his other two friends. “My friends!” He hugged Dmitry and the Fiona from around the kids who were still pestering them with questions about the last few months they hadn’t seen them. “I hope you are hungry and then ready for some hockey!”

 

                “Go Danny!” Fiona was on her feet cheering.

                “Come on dad!” Caelan was on his feet beside her.

                It was the third period, the Habs were up by one, but they still weren’t safe. The Bruins were playing hard and were currently on the power play. Sitting down in their seats, the three hockey players looked at one another briefly before looking back to the ice.

                Danny was on a breakaway. Carson looked at Alex as the man got to his feet. Last time this happened the man ended up in the hospital. But Danny flicked the puck up and right over the shoulder it went, right into the net. Goal!

                It was just a few seconds later that the buzzer sounded. The Habs had won the Stanley cup. The team flooded the ice and celebration ensued.

                The boys all tackled Alex and cheered. Shouts of thank you and I can’t believe it rang out from the trio as they tried to talk to their father’s boyfriend.

                “So now what’s the plan Ovi?” Claude looked at them and pulled one of the boys off of the Capitals captain.

                “No we go change for dinner.” He grinned. “Danny meet us at restaurant after all team talk and interview.”


	19. Chapter 19

                Fiona stepped out of the bathroom of their hotel room and looked around for Dmitry. She found her boyfriend in a suit, fussing with his tie in front of the dresser mirror. Shaking her head she gently turned him around and took the tie from him. She started to tie it for him. But the man’s jaw fell slack as he stared at her.

                The dress he had bought for her hugged her form in all the right places. The neck line plunged into her cleavage just enough to make his mind wander where it shouldn’t but not enough to reveal anything. Her hair was pinned up and curled and the necklace Dmitry had gotten her for Christmas was resting against her collar bone.

                “Look beautiful.” He reached up and ran a knuckle along her cheek as she finished with his tie and placed it against his chest.

                Her features flushed and she looked at him. “Thanks, you _did_ pick it out…” She leaned up and connected their lips.

                Dmitry grinned and took her hand. “You ready go to dinner?”

                She nodded, the curls bouncing a little. So the pair grabbed the rest of their things, jackets and purse, and headed down to the car to meet the rest of their friends at the restaurant.

                It was just a short drive away. Dmitry escorted Fiona inside and the host took them to a small back room where everyone but Danny was already waiting. Alex was in his finest suit, clean shaven and it looked like he had even tried to tame his unruly hair. He got to his feet and greeted his friends.

                “Dima.” They shook hands. “Fiona, you look stunning.” He kissed her cheeks.

                “Thanks Alex.” Fiona smiled and took her seat beside Giroux and Dmitry.

                “So why such fancy place Sasha?” Dmitry asked. “Just win, yes, but never eat this nice.” He looked to the three boys on  the other side of Giroux who were all tugging at their ties uncomfortably.

                Alex scratched his head. “Special occasion. You see.”

 

                Danny showed up a little while later and joined them all. He went around and said hello to everyone before he took his seat beside Alex and his sons.

                “So what’s with the fancy dinner everyone?”

                Claude folded his arms across his chest. “I don’t know. Why not ask your boyfriend.”

                Danny nearly spit his water out. Wide eyed he looked at the smirk on his old housemate’s face then he looked over at Alex. “What?”

                “I tell him.”

                “Don’t worry Danny…” Claude smiled. “I just think _you_ should have told me sooner.”

                Danny reached over and smacked Alex in the arm. “You idiot, I thought you promised not to tell anyone!”

                Alex hung his head a bit. “I did. But he need to know.”

                There was a hint of anger on Danny’s face. “Why did he need to know? Why now? I wanted to celebrate today not be angry…” He grumbled.

                “Because I want him here for this.”

                Everyone watched as Alex climbed out of his chair. He grabbed the edge of Danny’s chair and pulled it out enough so that the man was facing him. As he reached into his pocket, Alex got down on his knee in front of Danny.

                “I know we butt heads and I not always think things through. Both of us hockey players and it not easy, but you know I try harder than anyone to make you happy. I want make you happy for rest of my life. You are the only person who put up with me and my stupidness. You the best thing happen to me. I want spend my life with you.” He held out a gold ring. “Will you marry me?”

                The rest of the table sat in a stunned silence as they realized what Alex had been planning.

                Danny’s features turned red as he stared at the man on his knee before him. His eyes fell to the ring in his outstretched hand. He swallowed hard.

                Alex felt his heart thudding in his chest, the seconds ticking by seemed like they were lasting an eternity. Was Danny going to turn him down? A knot started to twist in his gut.

                But then the other hockey player started to nod his head vigorously. “ Yes. I’ll marry you Alex.”

                The Russian grinned and got to his feet as Danny took the ring and slipped it on his hand . Without warning he grabbed his lovers face and locked him in a passionate kiss. Across the table, Claude’s eyes got even wider at the sight of the display. He still wasn’t quite used to the thought of seeing it.

                AS soon as Alex broke the kiss, the entire room erupted in cheers. All three boys jumped on their father and Alex, laughed and shouted at how happy they were.

                Fiona was beaming, clinging tight to Dmitry’s hand. He squeezed her hand back and just smiled at his friends as they reveled in their new found relationship. But after a moment his gaze drifted over to the woman at his side. As his thumb brushed along her knuckles he wondered if he would ever get the courage to ask the same question Alex just did.

                After another few intense moments, Alex and Danny found their seats once more. Their hands were firmly clasped together, and Dmitry swore Alex wasn’t going to let go for anything.

                “So this what you plan for past weeks?” Dmitry raised an eyebrow.

                Alex had a hand on his chest, still trying to settle his nerves, but he nodded. “Been thinking for while, but yes. Decided few weeks ago to do now.” He squeezed Danny’s hand.

                Claude was still grinning, happy to see his friend so happy. “I’m happy for you guys, but what are you going to tell the league?”

                Danny frowned and looked at Alex.

                “Well they have to know.” He sighed, a bit worried about his now, fiancé.

                Briere nodded. “Right, if we get married all the official papers will change. Insurance, social security… license… if we change our name? Are we going to do that?” He looked at Alex.

                The big man shrugged. “I more worried about new house.” He smirked. “We can talk about other things later. Let’s have dinner now.”

                The celebrating lasted well into the night. After dinner there was dessert and drinks. Eventually the three boys were practically asleep at the table and Danny decided to call it a night.

 

                Dmitry closed the hotel door and locked it behind them once they got to their temporary home.            

               “I can’t believe it!” Fiona exclaimed. “They are engaged! Its so exciting!” She wrapped her arms around Dmitry’s neck as she giggled. “I’m so happy for them!”

                “Me too.” He kissed her.

                “I wonder how things are going to go? I don’t think any of my friends have ever gotten married before… at least, no one that I have ever known really well.”

                Dmitry just shook his head and kissed her again. “What you want you wedding be like?”

                She paused as she stood there in his embrace. “I… I don’t really know. I’ve never thought about it much. I never really thought I’d fall in love or get to the point enough to get married.”

                Reaching up behind her head he pulled the pins out of her hair. “Should think about those things. One day you get married.” The he pulled her towards the bed.

                “To you?” She asked him playfully.

                “Hope. We see.” He sat down on the bed and pulled her to him as his hands found the zipper on her dress and pulled it down.

                The woman giggled and let him initiate a thrilling night of passion.

 

                Fiona’s head rested on Dmitry’s bare chest as they lay under the blankets, limbs tangled together. The hockey players strong hands gently ran along the smooth skin of her exposed back as she laid on top of him. Her own hand found his free one and laced their fingers together as she kissed his chest.

                “ _Beautiful… I have a question for you…”_

                Fiona picked up her head and looked at him. “Hm? English please.” She smiled softly.

                “Sorry. I have question.”

                “It’s okay… What’s your question?” She put her head back down, relishing in their closeness and the comfort she found in his arms.

                Dmitry’s heart rate picked up and Fiona could hear it. He shifted beneath her and the woman lifted herself off of him.

                “Dmitry?” She looked at him a bit concerned.

                The man pulled her back to him and held her close. “I want you come with me.”

                “Come with you where?” She looked up at him.

                “Russia.”

                She pulled back a bit. “Why are we going to Russia?”

                “I play world Championship. Sasha play too.” His hands moved a piece of hair from her face. “I want you come with me. Go early, you meet parents, see home town…”

                The woman frowned. “Dmitry… I’ve… I’ve barely traveled at all. I can’t afford something like going to Russia, plus the traveling for something like the World Championship.”

                “I pay for it. You not worry I just… want you with me.”

                She sighed. “You do remember I can’t speak Russian right?” She hung her head a bit. “Dmitry, I love you and maybe one day I’ll come to Russia with you but maybe I should stay here this time.”

                He was surprised she was saying such a thing.

                “The World Championship is such an intense competition, you aren’t going to have any time to spend with me. You need to focus on the games and practices and your team mates.”

                The man sighed. He knew she was right but he’d feel better knowing she was safe. “I call you every day, skype too.”

                “That’d be nice.” She smiled.

                “Maybe have someone come stay with you while I leave? You feel safer that way?” He asked her. He knew a few of the younger hockey players didn’t have their own places and would just go home or on vacation. They might take up the job since they all took a liking to Fiona.

                “Yeah I think that’d be good with… everything that’s happened.”

                He looked down at her suddenly. “I stay here if you want.”

                Fiona shook her head. “No, go and have fun. See your family. I’ll be fine. And someone will be here to keep me company.” She gave him a smile.

                The man kissed her. “In morning I call Sasha and we figure out what is going on for rest of trip.”

                Fiona nodded and curled up with him. The pair drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

 

                The loud ringing of Dmitry’s cell phone disturbed the pair and woke them in the morning. Grumbling, Dmitry grabbed it from the night stand and put it to his ear. “ _What do you want?”_

“Um… Dmitry?”

                “Caelan? What is it?” The hockey player rubbed at his eyes as he looked down at the woman who was starting to wake up beside him.

                “Dad and Alex are still sleeping. But it’s almost noon and Alex promised we’d go do something today. They won’t answer to door.” The young teen sighed.

                Dmitry chuckled. “We come over, take you boys out. Let Sasha and Danny have time together.”

                “Thanks Dima.”

                “Be over in few minutes. Have brother’s ready.” He hung up the phone and looked down at Fiona. “We play babysitter.”

                She smiled. “Alex and Danny still need some alone time?”

                “Apparently.”

                The pair rolled out of bed and showered and dressed quickly. There’d be hell to pay if they kept three teenage boys waiting. They picked the boys up from their hotel and took them out for some lunch. While Fiona took care of the boys and ordering everyone’s food, Dmitry pulled out his cell phone and dialed his friend.

                “ _Hello?”_

_“Sasha? I’ve kidnapped your children. Your welcome.”_

_“Dima?”_ Alex sounded like he was still half asleep. _“You have the boys?”_

_“Apparently they got tired of waiting for you two and called me. We have them out for lunch now. You two are more than welcome to join us at the mall or something later.”_

There was some shuffling on the other end of the phone line and some soft mumbling before Alex came back on the line. _“Yeah we will join you in a little bit. Thanks for taking the boys, we didn’t realize we slept in so long… it was a um… late night.”_

_“I figured as much.”_ Dmitry chuckled a bit. “ _Did you two talk about anything serious amidst all the fun stuff? Like where you are going to live, the boys, the World Championship, the teams…”_

_“We talked about a few things.”_ Alex sighed. “ _Danny wants to change his name, hyphenate it. We think it’d be best to do that on all our official papers too, insurance, mortgage, credit, things like that.”_

_“You think the team is going to put Briere-Ovechkin on the back of his jersey?”_

There was a long pause. _“We haven’t really talked about that much. But enough of this serious stuff. We just want to enjoy the moment for right now. Text me when you are done with lunch and we will meet you somewhere.”_

_“Sure thing.”_

Putting his phone away Dmitry looked over at the woman who was busy entertaining the boys. A smile crossed his face as he thought about how happy he would be to have a wife like her. His features darkened. That wasn’t likely to happen any time soon.

                They were all sitting at a table in the corner, the boys eagerly eating their lunch as they chatted about what their lives would be like with Alex officially in their lives. Dmitry got to his feet and pulled his phone from his pocket.

                “Dmitry?” Fiona looked up at him.

                “Need make another call. Be right back.”  He excused himself and walked out of the diner. Out front he punched a few familiar numbers and put it to his ear.

                “Hello?”

                “Willy?”

                “Dima? What can I do ya’ for?” The young lineman asked.

                “I need favor. You have important plan for summer?” Dmitry asked as he watched a few people walk up and down the street.

                “Not really. I was going to go back home to Toronto to my folks house but that was about it. Why?”

                “I go to Russian for World Championship.” He said simply. “Fiona not going with.”

                “Oh…”

                “I worried about Domenic.”

                “Yeah I can see that.” There was a pause. “So how can I help you guys out?”

                “We have spare room…”

                “You want me to come over and stay for a bit?”

                “Just while I in championship.” Dmitry scratched the back of his head.

                “I can definitely do that.”

                “Not leave for two weeks. Come before?”

                “That I can do. I’ll see you guys then Dima. Tell Fi I said Hi.”

                They hung up the phone and Dmitry immediately went to text Alex. He told them what diner they were at and where they would be heading. Hopefully the couple would be meeting them soon.

                Then Dmitry headed back inside. He found the woman he loved and his friends children still carrying on at the table in the corner. He slid into the booth beside Fiona and kissed her temple as he joined in the conversation.

                “So are you excited about your dad and Alex?” Fiona asked.

                “Absolutely!” Cameron exclaimed after a bite of his sandwich.

                The woman smiled. “It doesn’t bother you?”

                “Them being gay?” Caelan cocked an eyebrow. “No. I just want my dad to be happy. I knew early on when he was with mom that things just weren’t right. He tried really hard but…” The teenager shook his head. “I love Alex, I’m glad him and my dad found each other because once they started dating my dad became more of himself.”

                “Happier, and healthier.” Carson looked over at her.

                “They are lucky they have your support.” Fiona beamed at them.

                Dmitry pulled out his credit card and paid for their food so they could all leave and then they headed out for the mall.

                By the time the rambunctious group pulled into the mall, there was a familiar couple standing outside the entrance waiting for them. The group hurried over to them. Alex shook Dmitry’s hand.

                “ _Thanks again for taking the boys.”_

_“Like I said, I figured you two could use the time alone.”_ Dmitry smiled and followed everyone inside, his hand wrapped firmly around Fiona’s.


	20. Chapter 20

                Tom Wilson stood on the porch of the Orlov house while Fiona stood in the driveway with her boyfriend. Dmitry was putting his last suitcase in the trunk of his car. He turned around and gave a weak smile to the woman standing there.

                “I miss you.” He pulled her close to him.

                “I’ll miss you too. But remember, you said you’d call, or skype me every day so… you better do that!” Fiona squeezed him.

                The hockey player chuckled.  “I will.” He cupped her cheek and brought her lips to his own in a strong kiss. “I love you. _I love you so much._ ”

                “I love you too.” She smiled. “Now go before you miss your plane.” Fiona took a step back and folded her arms across her chest.

                Dmitry went around to the driver’s side. He gave a quick wave to Tom and then smiled back at his girlfriend before he climbed in the car and drove off.

                “Don’t worry Fi, he’ll be back before you know it.” Tom grinned. “Now how about we get some lunch.”

 

                The next few weeks, Fiona spent just hanging out with Tom. They got to know one another rather well. It was nice having someone in the house and not being alone. They spent a lot of time watching hockey at odd hours of the day or playing old NHL games on Dmitry’s playstation.

                Tom was upstairs getting a shower while Fiona made them some lunch when someone knocked on the front door.

                “Coming!” She said as she wiped off her hands and made her way to the door. When she pulled the door open however, all the color drained from her face. “D-D-Dom…”

                “Hello love… I saw your boyfriend is overseas. Guess no one is here to look out for you.” His hand lashed out and grabbed her throat.

                She didn’t get a chance to scream as he pinned her against the wall.

“I won’t let you ruin my career you little bitch.” Domenic lifted her off the ground by her throat, her feet kicking back and forth as she tried to find purchase on something. She needed to breathe. Her small hands grasped at his hand as she tried to pry his fingers off her neck. “Not I’m not just pissed off at you for running away… now you’re fucking with my career and I won’t stand for that.” His hand tightened.

                “Hey Fi, what’s for…” Tom’s eyes got wide as he came down the stairs in a pair of gym shorts and saw what was going on.  His brow furrowed and he charged at the other man. A solid fist connected with Domenic’s jaw. “Let her go!”

                Fiona was dropped to the ground as Domenic tackled Tom. The two rolled around on the floor with flying fists until Tom landed another good few blows. The Capitals player grabbed him by the shirt and drug him to the front door. He threw him out and slammed the door shut, locking it.

                The man turned back to Fiona and knelt down in front of the trembling woman to look at the bruises forming on her neck. “Fiona… Are you okay?” He asked softly.

                The woman wrapped her arms around his neck and just clung to him, her small frame shaking. Tom sighed and tried to hush her. “It’s okay. He’s gone. Don’t worry.” He helped her to her feet and over to the couch in the living room but she refused to let him go. “Fiona…” The young linesman could feel the warmth of her body even as she trembled against him. His arms tightened around her and held her close as he rested his head on top of hers. He felt his heart thud in his chest.

                These past few weeks had been a real trial for him. Watching her take care of him and laugh with him. He could feel something stirring in his chest. His heart would race when she’d get close to him. How had he let this happen? He was here to protect his friend’s girl while he was away, he was supposed to be a good friend. Yet here he was falling for the woman.

                Willy swallowed hard and gently rubbed her back. “Fiona you are going to be okay.” He tried to not think about their closeness. “Do you want me to go finish lunch or something? Make some tea?”

                She just shook her head against his chest. Great. Exactly what he didn’t need. But for her sake, he’d suck it up and swallow down everything he could. Tom sat down on the sofa with her and continued to try and sooth her nerves. After a long while, her body stopped shaking and the hockey player looked down. The woman had fallen asleep, curled up against him. Tom carefully removed himself from her grip and laid her down on the couch. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over her. But her face was finally calm as she laid there sleeping and Tom could feel his heart pounding. He bit his lip as he stared down at her.

                He had never had any luck with women, or men. No one ever felt right. Yet here he was living with the perfect one. Why did she have to be Dima’s? Why couldn’t he have her? She was everything he wanted and she liked him too right? The way she laughed at all his jokes, the way she cared for him, she did his laundry and made him dinner, they even went out on dates. Wasn’t this what a relationship was supposed to be like? He loved listening to her when she was on the computer with Dmitry, the sounds she made when they’d fool around… if only she made those sounds for him and he didn’t have to listen through a door.

                His eyes were focused on her lips. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to find out all of that for himself.

                Then the laptop on the dining room table started to jingle. Tom shook his head and walked over to the table. Fiona was getting a skype call. Tom sat down at the laptop and answered the call. Dmitry’s face filled the screen, Alex was in the background changing. The smile on the young Russian’s features faded when he saw Tom.

                “Willy?”

                “Hey Dima.”

                “Where Fiona?”

                “She’s… sleeping.” He hung his head. “Domenic showed up a little bit ago.”

                Dmitry jumped to his feet knocking his laptop to the floor and sending the picture on the screen spinning. The Russian righted the laptop and got close to the camera. “She okay? Not hurt?”

                “No… a little bruised but I got him out of the house. Fiona was just a little freaked out, passed out on the couch.”

                Dmitry sighed and eased back in his seat, a hand on his face for a moment. He muttered something in Russian and then leaned back towards the camera. “Thank you. I appreciating you there for her.”

                “Of course. She’s my friend too.”

                “Tell her I call?”

                “Of course.”

                “Thank you my friend.”

 

                A few days later Tom stood outside of Fiona’s bedroom door. “Fiona? We are going to be late.”

                The door opened and Fiona stood there, smoothing out a crease in her little black dress. “I don’t know about this.” She bit her lip. But Tom wasn’t really listening to what she was saying he was too busying looking at the form fitting dress that hugged her curves.

                He shook his head when he realized she was still talking.

                “…never been to a hockey function without Dmitry. Are you sure this is going to be okay?”

                Tom smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ll be there so you wont be alone. You’ll know a few of the guys there anyway.” He offered her his arm. “You look beautiful by the way.”

                Her features flushed. “Thanks. So what’s the point of this thing anyway?” She asked as he escorted her to the car in the driveway.

                He shrugged. “Nothing really. Just a reason to get together and see everyone. Make sure we are all in shape before the draft. The real party is afterwards when we all get drunk.” He chuckled.

                “Not sure if I’ll be participating in that.” She smirked at him as they started to drive off towards the restaurant.

                When they got there the banquet hall of the restaurant was filled with hockey players in suits. Tables were covered in white linen and trays of drinks and finger foods. Different players were milling around with dinks in hand, laughing and talking with one another as Tom escorted Fiona in. There weren’t many other women in the room. It seemed like this was a players only kind of gathering unless a wife demanded to come along. Fiona felt a bit out of place.

                Tom patted her hand. “Don’t worry.” He smiled at her. “See look, Brooksie is here, so is Hillen and Greener. Carly is over there talking to Toews. Even Kane is here.”

                “Wow people from almost every team in the league…” Fiona looked around.

                “As long as they aren’t playing now against Ovie and Dima.” Tom chuckled.

                Fiona perked up. “Oh! Danny’s here! I’m going to go say hi, I’ll be right back.”

                “Go have fun, I’ll be around.” Tom watched her saunter away, his eyes trained on her as she walked across the room to the Habs player in the corner with some of his old Flyers team mates. Tom grabbed a drink off the nearest table and threw it back quick before grabbing another drink, his gaze still focusing on Fiona. He felt the corners of his lips curling up as he watched her laugh, her bright eyes sparkling in the dim light.

                “Willy!” Mike Green came over and smacked him on the shoulder. “Hillen said he saw you walk in with a hot little thing. You got yourself a date we don’t know about?”

                Tom ran a hand through his hair. “Heh… I wish.” His gaze drifted over to where Fiona stood with Danny talking.

                Mike followed his gaze. From where they stood, the woman’s back was to them, her long golden hair was pinned up in a bun with a fancy hair pin. The defenseman looked at her and looked back at Tom, not realizing who she was yet. “Wow, she’s quite a catch Willy.”

                Tom smacked him. “Shut up Mike.” He seemed irritated as he grabbed another drink.

                “What I was being honest! Sometimes we get worried about you, ya know? You are always alone, we don’t like the idea of you being by yourself all the time. Finding a girl is good for you!”

                Tom motioned with his head. “Are you so sure?”

                Mike looked back to the woman. Fiona turned around and followed Danny over to a table to sit down and talk. That’s when the Caps player recognized her. “You’ve got to fucking kidding me… Fiona? You and Fiona?” He hissed as he grabbed the younger man by the back of the neck and dragged him around a corner. “Does Dima know you are fucking sleeping with his girl?”

                Tom shoved Mike off of him. “It’s nothing like that!” He hung his head. “Fiona has no idea…”

                Mikes brow furrowed. “Explain. Now!”

                “Dima asked me to stay at their place while he’s away in case Domenic came back. Which he did.” He looked at Mike. “But… Spending all this time with her, getting to know her… I…”

                “You’ve fallen for her…” Mike realized.

                “Why the hell does Dmitry get her?!” Tom demanded. “She’s too good for him!”

                Mike shoved him against the wall. “You shut your mouth!” He glared. “Now get your head on straight. You know that woman has been through hell, she doesn’t need you bringing more shit into her life. She is Dima’s so you need to back the _fuck_ off!”

 

                “What are you doing here Fiona? I thought you’d be gallivanting across Europe with the Russians?” Danny asked as he took a sip of his cocktail.

                Fiona tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. “I told him to go without me. I don’t speak Russian and he’s so busy with the team I knew he wasn’t going to have time to hang out and just spend time with me. We can go visit his home some other time.”

                Danny nodded. “I agree.” Then he frowned. “So you are home alone?”

                She shook her head. “No, Dmitry got Tom Wilson to come stay in the guest room while he’s away. He’s a nice guy.”

                Danny frowned.

                “Don’t look at me like that. I’m just glad I’m not alone. Dom showed up the other day and if Tom wasn’t there…” She brushed some of the concealer off her neck and revealed part of the bruises there. “I might not be here.”  

                “Why didn’t you just come stay with me and the boys?”

                “I didn’t want to impose on all of you.”

                Danny slowly nodded. “But are you sure you are okay with just Tom? He’s a young guy and you are an attractive woman all alone…”

                Fiona shifted in her seat nervously. “I mean, yeah I guess. He’s a bit weird but he’s nice and hasn’t done anything bad.”

                “What do you mean weird?”

                “Well I catch him staring a lot, smiling strangely. And he… I can’t exactly have a _real_ conversation with Dmitry when he calls or skypes with me every day.”

                “What do you mean?” Danny leaned closer.

                “Well, he’s always across the room listening. Or when I go into our bedroom to um… well…”

                Danny smirked. “Have Skype sex?”

                She smacked him lightly. “Danny Briere!”

                “What? I do it too.” He winked at her. “I did just get engaged you know, have to keep things lively while he’s gone and well… Alex tends to be …” He saw her red face. “Never mind. It’s normal and you should be able to do that kind of thing, privately.

                “Yeah but every time we do I feel like Tom is just standing outside the bedroom door listening to everything.  It’s a bit unsettling.”

                Danny frowned and he looked across the room where Tom was being man handled by Mike Green. “Just be careful Fiona.”

                She nodded. “So anyway… Have you and Alex talked about things seriously yet?” It was safe to say his name, no one was around.

                “Somewhat.” Danny looked down at his drink. “I got news the other day that will complicate things though.” He ran a hand through his hair and brushed it back. “We decided we had wanted to get a house together for all of us. I want to change my name. I… I worry about my boys but they have been some of my biggest supporters, besides Alex with all of this. Alex wants to come out to the league.”

                Fiona looked at him, a little pale. “And… what about you?”

                “That thought terrifies me. I… I want more than anything to be able to wear my ring proudly, to be able to hold my lovers hand and kiss him in public…”

                Fiona watched him pull a chain out from under his shirt collar, on it was the wedding band Alex had proposed with. “But?”

                “But I don’t want Alex to sacrifice his career. I’m eight years older than him, I’ve hit my career peak. Alex is still in his prime, he’s still one of the best players in the league. So many bad things can happen if he comes out.” Danny pinched the bridge of his nose. “His team… some may support him but the league is not going to be friendly. The fans will be even angrier. But one of my biggest fears is his parents and country.”

                “Oh my god… I didn’t even think…”

                “Yeah…Russia has such tough laws about people like…us. If he comes out publicly, I fear he won’t ever be allowed to play for his country again. No more world championships, no Olympics, no going home…”

                Fiona reached over and took Danny’s hand. “Danny, He loves you. He wants to be with you. If he wants to come out publicly then he wants to do so because he wants what you want, not to have to hide. He knows the consequences and is ready to face them.”

                “It’s what the boys want to. I never thought Caelan would be so vocal about wanting us to go public.” He smiled to himself.

                “Here’s my long lost friend!” Claude came over and put a hand on Danny’s shoulder. “Oh! And my new friend. He took her hand and gave it a small shake. “You look beautiful.”

                “Thank you.” She smiled.

                Suddenly Claude’s arm was wrenched away from Fiona. The woman let out a small startled sound as she looked up at the two men.

                “Don’t touch her Giroux.” Tom glared at the man.

                “What the hell are you doing Wilson?” Giroux jerked his arm from the other man’s grip.

                “I said don’t touch her.” He grit his teeth.

                “Tom!” Fiona got to her feet. “Claude is my friend, what are you doing? Why are you threatening him?”

                The hockey player looked at her, his eyes meeting here for a moment. “Never mind.” He turned and walked away.

                “That was weird.” Fiona put her hands on her hips.

                “Yeah really…” Claude scratched his head.

                Fiona took her seat once more as Claude joined them. “So you said earlier that you have news that might complicate all this?” Fiona’s brow furrowed.

                Danny nodded. “They are talking of trading me… to Colorado.”

                Claude and Fiona looked at each other and they both paled. How would the marriage work if Danny was on the other side of the country?


	21. Chapter 21

                Fiona stood at the mirror in the hallway of her home, taking off her earrings and pulling the pin out of her hair. “Are you feeling okay Tom?”

                “Yeah? Why do you ask?” The hockey player pulled off his tie as he fell into the couch in the living room.

                The woman folded her arms as she came in and leaned against the side of the sofa. “You were acting rather strange at the party.”

                “Sorry I just… I wasn’t feeling that great.” Tom lied.

                “Did you want me to make you something to eat? There wasn’t much real food there.”

                Tom shook his head. “I think I am just going to go to bed.” He got to his feet and headed towards the stairs. The man paused and looked back at Fiona. “Goodnight Fiona.”

                “Goodnight Tom.” She gave him a smile and went to the dining room where the laptop was set up on the table. She clicked a few buttons and waited for the call to start.

                The screen flickered as a few different figures fought for screen control.

                “Fiona! Wow you looking beautiful! What occasion?”

                She smiled. “Hi Alex. I was at the Hockey banquet, the one before the draft I think?… I’m not too sure… Tom took me for something different to do.”

                “You see…” He looked around awkwardly.

                “Yes I did.” Fiona answered for him. “We talked quite a bit about you. All good things though.”

                Alex smiled. “Good. I give Dima back computer.”

                “ _Hello sweetheart._ ” Dmitry’s face filled the screen.

                Fiona propped her arms up on the table. “Hello there.”

                “You have fun at party?”

                She shrugged. “For the most part. Tom was acting a bit weird. Maybe he had a little too much to drink, I don’t know…” She shrugged again. “How are you guys doing?”

                “Good. Final game tomorrow. Then I come back home.” He smiled. “I miss you.”

                “I miss you too.”

                Dmitry got up and grabbed a shirt from off camera. As he sat back down he pulled the shirt on. Fiona’s face flushed a bit. “Wow…”

                “What?” The hockey player looked at her.

                “You look really good.” Her cheeks reddened a bit more.

                The Russian smirked. “Russia push harder than Washington. More drills, more workout.” He propped his head up on his hand. “You look beautiful in dress. “

                “I wish you could have been here to see it.” Fiona looked at him.

                “You show me when I home?”

                “Of course.” She smiled.

                “Good.” Dmitry’s smile faded as there was a shout of Russian from off screen. “Need go. I love you.”

                “I love you too.”

                The screen went dark and Fiona sighed. “I wish you were home.” She mumbled to herself. Getting to her feet she made her way up to the bedroom she shared with Dmitry. After changing into pajamas, she crawled into the big empty bed and curled up on her side. Sleep didn’t come easily as she thought about the long few months without the man she loved.

                Fiona had spent a long time without a man to rely on, it was a long time alone. She had always been fine, relatively speaking. But now that she had Dmitry she didn’t like being so far away from him. Her new life had been built with him. She lived for hockey and did everything with him and the team. With him so far away… she just felt lost. This wasn’t like he was away at practice or a game, he was in another country and had been gone for weeks…

                Reaching out she clutched his pillow to her chest and buried her face in it, taking in what was left of his scent from the pillow case.

 

                Fiona set the controller down. “I win again! Wow, you really aren’t good at this game are you Tom?” Nothing much exciting had been going on for the next week or so.

                Tom shook his head and sighed. “No, not really.” He scratched his head and grabbed his drink off the table. “Can I ask you something?”

                “Sure thing?” She got to her feet and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

                “How’d you meet Dima?”

                “I’ve told you guys that already.” She rolled her eyes. “At Hershey. I lived there for a while, used to keep track of all the players, like I did with you guys. He was just my favorite player. Then I actually got to meet him one day and things kind of… clicked.” She smiled thinking about it as she grabbed some crackers from the cupboard and returned to the couch.

                “But why him?” Tom propped his arm up on the back of the couch. “There are how many other player on the team you could have gone for…”

                Fiona looked at him. “Come on Tom what kind of question is that? Back then I was a star struck fan. I knew all Dmitry’s stats by heart and when he was in Hershey recovering it was just an opportunity to meet him. I never imagined he’d be a decent guy that’d actually want to talk to me. It was almost like a fairy tale.” She laughed. “That has to sound ridiculous but I fell in love with him and now I’m here… I couldn’t imagine it being any other way.”

                “What if… what if someone else loved you? Do you really think you and Dima are going to get married one day?”

                Fiona looked at him. “Well I… I hope so.  I mean…” She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Why are you asking this stuff? It’s making me really uncomfortable.” Getting to her feet she turned to walk away.

                Tom was on his feet in a second. “Please wait.” He hung his head.

                Fiona frowned as she turned back around. “Tom… Talk to me. You have been acting really strange ever since you came over to stay. We used to just hang out but now…”

                He ran a hand over his face and grumbled under his breath.

                “Did something happen with that girl you were seeing?” She asked softly.

                “I haven’t been seeing a girl.” He snapped. When he saw her recoil he sighed. “Sorry. I haven’t been seeing anyone in a while. I… I’ve just been thinking that…” His mind started to race. All his conversations with Latta came to the front of his mind but he couldn’t talk about his relationship problems with her. “Never mind. It’s not your problem and I was just thing that…” He hung his head again. “Sorry forget it.” Was it her that he was falling for? Or the idea of her? Tom wasn’t sure of the answer. The past few weeks had been agonizing on his nerves as he tried to keep her at arm’s length, but Fiona was a friend, should he have really been torturing himself so much? Shouldn’t he have just been himself and… but what about this strange attraction? Was it really at her? Or was he just excited at the prospect of not being alone, of having someone special there to care for. That’s what the past few weeks had been like, having an actual relationship...

                She frowned. “Look, Tom. There is someone out there for you. Don’t worry.” Putting a hand on his arm she gave him a small smile. “You can talk to me about anything you know.” She turned around to walk into the kitchen.

 He grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Before she knew what was happening, his lips were pressed against hers, his arms holding her to him tightly. Eyes wide she tried to push him away from her but the muscular hockey player was too strong.

                That’s when the front door slammed shut. “ _What the fuck is going on here?!”_

                Dmitry’s heart almost stopped when he walked in and saw his girlfriend kissing another man. His chest felt like it was on fire. He was home a few days early and wanted to just surprise the woman he loved and wrap his arms around her. Yet when he walked into _his_ house he finds _his_ woman with another man.

                Had he been wrong all along? Had Fiona been playing him this whole time?

                No he couldn’t think like that, he loved her… that’s when he saw her struggling against the man holding her and the tears rolling down her face. Dmitry forced the pair apart and put Fiona behind him.

                “What you doing?!” He glared at his teammate.

                “I’m sorry I just…”

                Dmitry’s fist connected with Tom’s jaw. “Out of house. Now!” He snapped.

                As Tom stormed out of the house, leaving his duffle bag upstairs in their guest room, Dmitry felt Fiona trembling against his back. The hockey player just stood there, his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides as he tried to quell the anger that was still boiling inside. “You… kiss him?” He finally asked.

                Fiona hit him. “Of course not! How could you ask such a thing?” The woman stormed off and went upstairs to their bedroom slamming the door.

                Dmitry hung his head and ran a hand over his face. He grunted and grabbed his bag before making his way upstairs. He stood outside his bedroom door and gently knocked. “Fiona?” He asked quietly. “I come in.” Slowly he pushed the door open and stood there. Fiona was sitting on the edge of the bed, Dmitry’s favorite picture of them in her hands. The Russian went over and sat down beside her.

                “I didn’t do anything.” Fiona said softly.

                “Why he kiss you?” Dmitry asked.

                “I don’t know!” Fiona sighed. “He’s been acting weird the whole time you were gone. I just… I didn’t do anything, I was so incapable of defending myself. Why…”

                Dmitry put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Feeling her in his arms again, having her close, he missed this. “I no like other man touch you.”

                “I don’t want anyone else to.” Fiona looked up at him. “I’m just for you.”

                Dmitry looked at her. “I miss you.” He put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up so he could kiss her.  “I miss that.”

                She half smiled. “Me too.”

                Dmitry frowned. “Smile.”

                “But you are angry.” She looked away.

                “Not with you. At Tom. At self for not be here.” He pulled her closer as he laid back on their bed. “Should have never go to Russia. Or should make you come with.”

                “Next time I will.” Fiona curled into his side.

                “I tell parents about you.” Dmitry brushed her hair out of her face. “They sad you not visit. Want meet you.”

                Fiona smiled. “I look forward to meeting them one day.”

                The hockey player turned towards her and pulled her to him. “I glad to be home.”

 

                Preseason practices were underway and the teams were in the thick of workouts and drills. Fiona spent a great deal of time with Danny and the boys. Danny hadn’t officially made the announcement to the league, but he had told his team that he was going to retire. He had won the cup, but his stats were declining and he didn’t want to force a dramatic move to Colorado on the boys. Retiring seemed like the best option. He planned on making an official announcement in a press conference in the next few days. It’d come a day before Alex’s big announcement.

                For now, while Alex and Dmitry were at practice, Fiona was helping Danny and the boys pack up their house in New Jersey. They were moving in with Alex, he had plenty of rooms for Danny and the boys and since they planned on getting married it only made sense.

                “…No, I have three boys… I need to register them for this fall. Briere. B-R-I-E-R-E…. yes.” Danny sighed. He had been on the phone with the school district down by Alex’s house for the past hour.

                Fiona Shook her head as she pulled a marker from her short’s pocket and scribbled the word _dishes_ on the box before her and set it aside.

                Carson came in, a box in his hand. He added it to the pile but stopped and sighed as he sat at the empty dining room table.

                “Something wrong Carson?” Fiona asked as she stood up.

                The boy shook his head.

                Fiona wrinkled her nose and sat down beside him. “Come on, you can tell me.”

                “I… I’m happy for dad and Alex and I’m excited to move, I mean I really like Washington and we’ll be closer to you and Dima but… I won’t be able to see any of my friends.”

                Fiona put an arm around his shoulders. “Don’t worry. They’ll still be there, and you’ll make new friends. Besides, they have a great hockey program at Verison. I’m sure you will be showing up all the kids there.” She grinned. “Living with two star NHL players has got to be some major advantage!”

                The kid finally smiled.

                “Go finish packing up your room. We need to load up the truck.” Fiona messed up his hair and let him go off.

                “Thank you.”

                She looked up to see Danny standing in the other doorway. “For what?”

                “Helping with the move… and the boys.” Danny took his son’s seat beside her. “Trying to get them transferred to their new school and dealing with the movers… it’s a lot more work than I was planning. And without Alex…. I’m glad you’re here.”

                “Anytime.” She smiled. “Try to not stress out to much. Pretty soon you will be in your new home with Alex and the boys and all of this will be behind you.”

                Danny patted her arm. “Still got to get through all the press conferences first though.”

                The woman nodded and got to her feet with him. They finished packing up the house over the next few days and took a convoy of moving trucks and cars down to D.C. to Alex’s house where they spent another few days unloading furniture and items into Alex’s mostly empty house. Besides the master bedroom, living room and kitchen, the house was relatively unfurnished. There was a game room with a sofa and a flat screen tv, and an office but not much else. The other rooms were pretty empty.

                The boys were quick to claim their bedrooms and set them up. The ping pong table found its way to the game room along with a stock pile of game consoles and board games. Other miscellaneous items found their way into proper rooms and the large building finally started to feel like a home.

               

                Danny stood out in the hallway with Alex. He was running his hands through his hair nervously as his agent was addressing the media storm on the other side of the doors.

                “Calm down.” Alex put a hand on his shoulder. “Just retirement announcement.”

                “I know. But your announcement tomorrow…” Danny frowned. “I can’t stop thinking about it.”

                “It tomorrow.” Alex grinned. “Focus on today. We here for support.”

                The door opened and his agent motioned for him to come in. Danny took a deep breath and walked in. The cameras flashed as he walked up behind the microphones beside his agent. Danny’s eyes found Alex as he slipped inside the back to stand with his sons. Dmitry, Fiona and Claude were all back there too.

                “I’m going to hand the mic over to Mr. Briere.” His agent stepped aside.

                Danny smoothed out his shirt. He felt the ring Alex had given him lying against his chest as it hung around his neck under his shirt and it gave him that last bit of courage he needed. “I’d like to thank you all for coming….” He proceeded to thank the organization and the teams he played for and wished them all the best of luck, naming off a few important players that everyone knew he was close with. “…but at this time I believe it is in my and my family’s best interest that I retire from the league.”

                Instantly hands went in the air. More cameras flashed and questions were being shouted out.

                “Does this have anything to do with the trade to Colorado?”

                Danny shook his head. “No, Colorado is a great team and I would have been privileged to play with that group of guys.”

                “Does this have anything to do with your move to the D.C. area?”

                The Canadian froze for a moment. “Yes it does.”

                “Why did you move to D.C.?”

                “Personal reasons.”

                “What kind of reasons?”

                His agent pulled Danny away from the microphone. “That’s if for questions. Thank you.”

                Danny smoothed out his shirt as he walked back out the door. Alex and his family were already there waiting. As soon as the door closed, Alex wrapped Danny in a tight embrace.

                “Went well.” Dima commented from behind them.

                Alex let his lover go. “I agree.”

                “Really? That onslaught of questions means it went well?” Danny looked at them.

                “At least it means they don’t know anything yet.” Fiona smiled.

                Alex scratched his head. “Yet key word.” He winked.

 

                Fiona squeezed Dmitry’s hand as they walked back from Alex and Danny’s to their house. It was a few blocks, nothing too far. “So today went well.”

                “Yes it did.” He pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

                “How do you think tomorrow is going to go?” She looked up at him.

                “Be rough.” Dmitry scratched the back of his head. “First game next week. If Alex come out, players may demand trades, not want play with gay player. May fight him, target on ice for hard hits. But he start new movement. Alex talk to agent. He not alone, not first gay or bisexual player in league. Others too scared. But Alex is Alex. Bold, fearless… He come out, others follow.”

                Fiona smiled. “Well he has my support. I just hope the fans don’t all turn their backs on him.”

                “Alex play hockey no matter what.” Dmitry opened up the front door and followed Fiona inside. “I worry about other worker.”

                “Oh?” She looked at him.

                “Trainer, equipment manager, rink worker. Other people in stadium not so friendly with that subject. I think they quit. Then have no one do jobs.”

                “I’m sure you guys will have plenty of other people that will want the jobs.” Fiona tried to sound hopeful.

                “Yeah…. But not qualified or experienced.” Dmitry sighed. “Will see when happens.”

                After changing into pajamas, Fiona crawled into bed with her boyfriend. And curled up against him. “With everything going on I feel like we haven’t had much time together. I think I’ve seen Danny more than I’ve seen you and more than he’s seen Alex.”

                He wrapped his arms around her. “I sorry. Practice so busy. But regular season soon. Things back to normal.”

                “Good.” Fiona kissed his chest and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, not just for Alex and his friends, but for everyone. What the Russian was about to do would send ripples through the NHL and all the other major sports leagues as well. He could also cause some very serious problems with his very own home country. Only time could tell. Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough.


	22. Chapter 22

                Murmurs rippled through the crowd of reporters on the floor as they waited for Alex to step up behind the microphones. It wasn’t often that there were two press conferences back to back. Something big had to be happening for this to be so close to Briere’s.

                Along the side of the room near the door, Danny stood next to Giroux and Dmitry. They all wanted to be there for their friend to show their support.

                Finally the Russian stepped up behind the microphones. He soothes out his shirt, then his unruly hair and his shirt again. He smiled, his gap toothed smile, but his friends could easily see his nerves.

                Claude patted Danny’s shoulder when he saw the now retired player wringing his hands and spinning the engagement ring he was now openly wearing.

                “First I want thank you all for coming.” Dozens of cameras flashed, they all knew this would be an announcement of epic proportions. “I call press conference to make announcement. I want say, I cannot answer question on Coach opinion, or team opinion. I will not discuss my country or my parents.” He looked around at the reporters to make sure they understood. “Now announcement. I here to come out as first openly homosexual hockey player in NHL.” Questions started to be shouted at him from all directions but Alex held up his hands to quiet them down. “Not finished!” He waited for them to be still. “I partnering with ‘Let them Play’ organization to help encourage athletes like me come out and not be afraid of media.”

                While Alex continued on about his new partnership with the _Let Them Play_ organization, Danny looked over at Dmitry. “Did you know about this?”

                Dmitry shrugged. “He disappear a lot at practice. I figure captain stuff. Not this.”

                “Now questions.” Alex said, and the onslaught began.

                “Alex is there a reason you decided to come out now?”

                “Yes.” He moved on to the next on.

                “Do you think this will affect how others will play with you?”

                “I hope not.”

                “Are you seeing someone?”

                “Yes I am.”

                “Is it serious Alex?”

                Alex chuckled. “Hope so. Engaged!”

                Alex’s agent stepped up beside him. “That’s enough for now.”

                The questions were still being shouted as Alex started to walk away. But the Russian didn’t walk out of the room. Instead he made his way over to the other players that were standing there. Without a word he grabbed Danny by the chin and pulled the smaller man into a hard kiss.

                There wasn’t a camera in the room that didn’t catch it.

 

                “I don’t believe you!” Danny fumed as they walked down the hallway, hands intertwined. “ _Kissing me in front of all those cameras.”_

                “You keep talk French I kiss you again.” Alex smirked.

                Danny punched him.

                Claude was snickering as he walked with Dmitry beside them.

                “And you!” Danny looked at him. What was with that Laugh when he kissed me?”

                “I’m sorry!” He started to giggle again. “I’m a nervous laugher. You know that.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Did you hear some of those questions? Even I was starting to turn red!”

                “You know it all over news.” Dmitry handed Alex his phone, the screen displayed the NHL web page and Alex and Danny’s big kiss was the first and only thing anyone was talking about.

                Alex barely glanced at it. “I know. Phone not stop ringing. Turned off.” His hand squeezed Danny’s.

                “So what’s the game plan now?” Claude asked.

                “Fiona home with boys. She make us dinner. Have quiet night if we can.” Alex looked over at Claude. “She make place for you G if you want come too.”

                “Sure. Sounds like it’ll be fun.” The Flyer smiled.

 

                The doorbell buzzed to life and Fiona looked up from the stove. Wiping off her hands she poked her head around the corner into the living room. The boys were nowhere to be found. Upstairs in their rooms or in the game room most likely. Shaking her head she went to the front door. It had to be Claude, here earlier than the others. No one else would knock.

                Pulling the door open, Fiona’s smile faded. “Tom? What are you doing here?”

                “Hi Fiona.”

                “Alex isn’t here, neither is Danny…” She shifted her weight nervously. They hadn’t really spoken since he stormed out of Dmitry’s place the other month.

                “That’s not why I’m here. You weren’t home I figured you’d be over here.” He ran a hand through his hair, it was short for once. “I wanted to apologize, for… you know.”

                Fiona let out a tense breath. “It’s okay. Just… You know why Dmitry was pissed and I was too right?”

                “Of course I do.” He said quickly. “Look I wasn’t really thinking.”

                “Clearly.”

                They both laughed a little bit, more with nerves than anything.

                “Listen, when Dima asked me to come stay with you I had been trying to sort some stuff out. Some pretty rough stuff. Then staying with you so much I don’t know… You weren’t sending any kind of the wrong signals. I do _not_ want you to in anyway think this was your fault.” He looked at her. “I was just trying to deal with some of my own problems and you ended up being an outlet instead of a friend. I should have treated you more like a friend and just talked to you.”

                He was shocked when Fiona wrapped her arms around him in a small hug. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.” She smiled as she looked up at him. “Now smile. Tom Wilson isn’t himself when he’s like this.”

                The man chuckled. “So… are we okay?”

                “Yeah, we are good.” Just, you might want to say something to Dmitry so he knows to stop glaring at you.

                “I plan to.” Tom stepped off the porch and headed to his car. “Oh and tell Alex and Danny congrats on the engagement. I expect an invitation!” He waved and hopped in his car before disappearing.

                Fiona leaned on the door frame and watched him leave. “I guess that means the press conference went well…” She headed back inside. If Wilson was okay with his captain being gay then maybe there was hope for the rest of the team. Wilson was one of their hardest hitters. He’d be out there to defend Alex if he had to. That was reassuring.       

                The woman went back to setting up the dinner table and getting dinner ready.

 

                The backlash from Ovechkin’s announcement went both ways. He had support from different players and teams from around the league, many on his own team and many of the Russians that he played with back home frequently. However there were also quite a few players that didn’t like the idea of a homosexual being on the other team. They tried to protest playing Washington but the League squashed all notions of that.

                Alex was surprised by the amount of support he received from his family, even if his country of origin wanted to revoke his citizenship. He wouldn’t be allowed to play for them in the future. It was a hard blow but Alex had been expecting it.

                One of the biggest shocks was the amount of staff at the Verizon center that quit after Alex’s announcement. The organization lost a few trainers and equipment managers, some of the Red Rockers left, a few camera men and photographers, but the biggest blow came when the man that sings the national anthem respectfully declined to come back to the stadium.

                With the Capitals in the locker room ready to start their first game of the season on home ice, they faced the dilemma of who would open them up? Who would sing the National anthem?

                Coach was doing his best to try and keep talking strategy and keep the boys distracted but one of the facility coordinators came in frantically. She was mumbling something to the assistant coach, who was standing near Dmitry.

                “We can’t find anyone. All of our backups are out of town or just unavailable. We cann _ot_ start this game without the anthem. It’s just unheard of. The fans are getting restless with the delay. I have no idea what to do.”

                “Calm down.” The man tried to calm the frazzled woman.

                Suddenly Dmitry got to his feet. “Coach?”

                The room went oddly quiet and they all looked at him.

                “I think I help.”

                The man quirked a brow. “Go for it.” He sighed. “It can’t hurt.”

                Alex looked at him suspiciously as his friend reached into his locker stall and pulled out his cell phone.

                It rang a few times before the woman he was trying to reach finally answered. “Hello?”

                “Fiona?”

                Once again the room spun around and looked at him, baffled at the sudden call to his girlfriend. “Dmitry? What’s going on? Where are you guys? Why hasn’t the game started yet?”

                “There is problem… You come to locker room?”

                “Of course I’ll be there in a minute.”

                Dmitry hung up his phone and sat down.

                “ _What was that about?”_ Alex asked him

                _“You will see… hopefully._ ”

                Oates eyed his defensemen before going back to reviewing lineups as they waited for whatever miracle the Russian was going to perform. A short while later a security guard escorted Fiona into the locker room. The woman was instantly greeted by dozens of smiling men, all rather happy to see her there.

                Dmitry got to his feet and walked awkwardly over to her on the skates before leaning over and kissing her briefly. “Thanks for coming.”     

                “Of course. What’s going on?”

                Alex frowned. “After my announcement. People quit. Including man who sings national anthem.”

                Fiona nodded. “So that’s why you haven’t started. So why call me down here?” She asked, clearly confused.

                “I think you sing.”

                “You want me to what?” her eyes were wide.

                “Valentine Day you make Cd and sing. Sound perfect. I think you sing anthem easy.” He reached for one of her hands.

                She shook her head. “That was alone in a studio… in Gaelic. You are asking me to sing here in front of thousands of people.”

                Alex got to his feet, more serious than he normally was. “Please Fiona. We need you.”

                The whole team looked at her.

                “Oh come on guys….” She pleaded. “Don’t look at me like that!” a sigh escaped her. “Okay okay fine I’ll do it. But If I screw up, it is not my fault!”

                Once that was settled the team hurried out onto the ice for a quick warm up and then the facility coordinator came over and ushered Fiona down another side hallway. The other woman explained what would happen. The introduction, the rollout of the mat on the ice so she wouldn’t sleep and then she could take a minute to start. But they were already behind schedule so she couldn’t take forever.

 

                Fiona stood nervously on the other side of the Plexiglas as they rolled out the little mat for her to stand on. The announcer introduced her as a special guest singer, but there was a murmur through the crowd when no one recognized her name as anyone famous.

                Once they were ready, she stepped out and gave the crowd a small wave. Then she looked over at the starting players as they stood on the blue line. Alex gave her a reassuring nod, Tom gave her clumsy thumbs up but it was Dmitry whose smile was the most reassuring.

                Taking a deep breath the woman started to sing. She hit the notes flawlessly as she belted out the anthem that started out every single game. When the crowd joined in with the ritual cheers, the woman smiled and finished up the song. She was grinning from ear to ear as she pulled the microphone down and looked around at the applauding crowd.

                Fiona was about to walk off the ice when one of the players skated up to her. Dmitry grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her over. He planted a hard kiss on her lips and the crowd exploded in cheers. “See, you sing perfect.”

                Her face turned red as she smiled. “Go play some hockey.”

                After returning to the press box seats she had with Danny for the game, Fiona took a deep breath.

                “You did a great job.” Danny reached over and squeezed her hand with a smile, his engagement ring now worn proudly for everyone to see.

                “Thanks. I’ve never done anything like that before.”

                The retired hockey player smiled. The game was underway but in the relative quiet of the fancy seating area, the two friends could talk while they watched.

                “So how go things with you and Alex?”

                Danny nodded. “Good. We started to transfer things to joint accounts. We started looking at venues for the wedding and reception. We just don’t know how big we want to go. I know we aren’t exactly hurting for money, but we do have three boys to look after so I don’t want to throw too much money into this. I’ve already been married once.”

                “This marriage will be different.” This time Fiona patted his arm. “And you can have as big a wedding as you want. Heck, go elope if you want and just have a party afterwards.”

                Danny paused and looked at her. Really looked at her. “You know, that may just be the best idea I’ve heard.”

                Fiona smiled. Turning back to the ice she watched the game as another question popped to mind. “So do you plan on changing your name?”

                “I was going to hyphenate it. I didn’t want to change it completely, I am still a man and I have my pride you know.” He grinned. “I don’t know about Alex though. He’s Russian and he might have been exiled but he is such a prideful man. I don’t know if he’d appreciate changing his name.”

                “But you are going to be his husband.”

                Danny nodded. “Enough about me and Alex. What about you and Dmitry? How does the future look for you two? And marriage thoughts?” He waggled his eyebrows.

                Fiona’s cheeks burned. “Oh stop it. I doubt he’s thought about anything like that. We’ve only been together for… not quite a year. I think about our future all the time I mean, we live together… my life quite literally revolves around him now. Which… I know probably isn’t the best thing but its true.”

                “I’m sure he’s thought about it more than you think. He’s a guy though so, it just won’t be as vocal about it… at least not to you. I’m sure he talks to Alex about you though. They do talk quite often.”

                “Like teenage girls.”

                The pair looked at one another and burst into laughter.

                The game ended in a win for the Capitals. So after talking to the press and cleaning up, Dmitry and Alex met their significant others in the parking lot by the cars. The Briere boys were at their mother’s so Alex and Danny were quick to head home for some alone time.

                “What you want do tonight?” Dmitry asked as they climbed in his car.

                Fiona found his hand and laced their fingers together. “We can just go home and hang out.” She leaned over in the seat and kissed his cheek, her soft lips finding purchase along his jaw and neck until his shirt got in the way.

                The man shivered a bit at the contact and looked at her with a smirk. “I know what you want do at home.”

                The woman smiled and when they got home, the couple didn’t waste any time on getting up to their bed room to have some fun.

 

                Dmitry‘s head was resting on her stomach as he laid half on top of her, catching his breath. His lover’s delicate hands brushed the sweaty hair out of his face as they laid there in tangled sheets. The man kissed the soft skin of her belly before working his way up her chest and neck to find her lips. “ _I love you._ ”

                “I love you too.” Fiona smiled against his lips, accustomed to the Russian phrase.

                The man rolled off of her and lay down on the plush mattress, pulling her against him. His thick arms cradled her soft form against his chest as he curled up around her, kissing her forehead. _“I want you to stay with me forever.”_ He mumbled into her hair. Listening to Alex and Danny talk about their wedding and all their plans made Dmitry realize just how much he wanted Fiona to stay with him. Permanently. As in forever. He had never felt so strongly about it. They hadn’t even been together a year yet though, was it just all the wedding fever that had him feeling this way?

                Fiona kissed his chest and snuggled into him as he arms tried to wrap around him. “Have you ever thought about getting married?” She asked, her voice starting to show signs of sleepiness.

                Dmitry blinked and looked down at her, wondering if she had understood him. “Some. With you, yes. Past I never think I find right girl, so never think about it before.” He admitted.

                The woman yawned. “Do you think you found the right girl now?”

                “Found perfect girl.” Dmitry held her tighter and kissed her head again. “Go sleep.” He pulled another blanket up over them and tucked it around her thin frame before he too closed his eyes. Soon enough they were both sound asleep until the morning sun came through the window.


	23. Chapter 23

                The season was going great for the capitals. They weren’t undefeated or anything but by the time Christmas was creeping up, the team was at the top of their division and by a good margin too. Life was falling into a pretty normal routine. Dmitry was a stable player with the Caps now so there was no worry about going back to Hershey. Fiona went to every home game, sitting with Danny and sometimes his boys. They even asked her to sing fairly often. The away games were a bit different, the ones on the east coast were easy to get to but if they went out west or up to Canada, Fiona tended to stay in D.C. If the team was out of town the woman often found herself staying over at the Briere-Ovechkin household. Danny had become a great friend and since she didn’t have a job, helping him with the boys made her feel useful. Not that she had to do much since they were teenagers but, she helped out with whatever she could.

 

                “So what’s the plan for Christmas this year?” Fiona called into the office as she finished putting a few dishes away.

                Danny looked up from the bills he was trying to sort through and down the hall at the small blonde. “That’s a good question.” Setting everything aside he came out to check on her. “Oh, you have everything done. You didn’t need to do that.”

                “Danny, it’s just been you and me eating here the past few days with the boys and the team gone. I think I can handle a few meager dishes.”

                The man chuckled. “Fair enough. So Christmas….” He scratched the stubble on his chin. “I get the boys for Christmas. Alex hasn’t spoken to his parents since he came out so I have a feeling they won’t be around. Do you know if Dima’s parents are coming in?”

                Fiona shrugged. “I don’t have the slightest idea. He doesn’t really tell me much. We didn’t really have any plans for Christmas last year and honestly we haven’t really talked about it this year…” A sigh escaped her.

                Danny stopped mid stride and looked at her. “Fiona? What’s wrong?”

                “Well… last year Dmitry got me this beautiful diamond necklace.” Her hand reached up and toyed with the heart hanging around her neck. “I was too poor back then to even think of getting him a gift.  Now… well now I live with him and he insists on buying me things and taking care of me which has been hard to get used to but I let him. But I have no job. No income. How am I going to get him anything?”

                The exhockey player shook his head and came to lean on the counter beside her. “Dima won’t care. You don’t need to give him a thing. Russians have this thing about gifts… I think it’s a culture thing. They feel a need to dote on their partners and give them things. Honestly I’m surprised he hasn’t bought you your own car by now.”

                Fiona snorted.

                “I’m serious. Alex has given me some really crazy things over the years. Not all actual things, some were expensive trips for me and the boys. Some were things like new game systems, new cell phones. It’s different, being a man, and having children. Lots of _my_ gifts are actually gifts for the boys, but that’s perfectly fine for me.”

                “I still wish I could get him something too.” Fiona folded her arms across her chest. “He does so much for me I feel like I don’t do anyt-“

                Danny clamped a hand over her mouth. “Don’t even try to say that. You do much more than you know.” He grinned. “The team should be home tomorrow so we can ask them then what they want to do. All else fails you guys can come over here for dinner, kind of like what you did last year.”

                “Sounds good.”

 

                “ _So what are you getting Danny for Christmas?”_ Dmitry asked Alex as they sat in the plane, almost home.

                Alex shrugged. “ _I don’t know. He’s been eyeing up this new computer for a while I might get him that. But then again the whole minivan thing is kind of driving me nuts so I might get him an SUV instead. I’m not sure.”_

Dmitry just kind of looked at him. _“That’s a big price gap.”_

Another shrug. _“So what are you going to get your lovely lady?”_

                Heat rushed the young Russian’s face and he shifted nervously in his seat. Alex cocked an eyebrow and elbowed him.

                “ _Well? What is it?”_

                Dmitry sighed and reached into his suit jacket pocket. He produced the small box and stared at it a moment before carefully placing it in Alex’s hand. “ _I’ve had the thing for two months I just… I have no idea what to say.”_

                Alex opened up the little box that was sitting on his palm and his eyes got wide. Inside the little cushioned case was a beautiful princess cut diamond ring. In the center was one large stone surrounded by two smaller stones of equal brilliance. The white gold band was then encrusted with tiny diamonds nearly the whole way round. “ _Dima… this… this is an engagement ring.”_

_“I know.”_ He looked at his friend as he rubbed his palms against his thighs nervously. “ _How do I ask her? What if she says no?”_

Alex snapped the little box closed and then smacked Dmitry on the back of the head. _“Say no? Why the hell would you ever think she would say no? That woman is devoted to you just as much as you are devoted to her. I’ve never seen two people more meant for each other.”_

Dmitry’s face turned a brighter shade of red as he took the ring back and shoved it into his pocket. _“I’ve been trying to ask her for months but I just… I don’t know how.”_

“Hey…” Tom leaned over the back of his seat and peered down at the two Russians. “Do you two care to share what all the gossip is about?” He asked playfully. But the smirk on his face slowly faded when he saw how uncomfortable Dmitry was. “You okay Dima?”

                “I’m fine.” He ran his hands over his face. “Just have problem.”

                “Anything I can help with?” The younger man asked.

                Dmitry shook his head. “No, thanks for thought.”

                Tom nodded. “Sure thing.” He turned back around and sat down in his seat.

                “They okay?” Latta asked his roommate as he peered over at them real quick.

                Tom shrugged. “Yeah probably… maybe.” He shrugged again.

                The plane started it’s decent and the team gathered up all their things. They had a day off, then some practice before their next home game. Christmas was next week so they would have off and then it would be right back to the grind.

                Dmitry carried his duffle bag to his car and fumbled with his keys as he tried to unlock his car, his mind still preoccupied with the conversation he had with Alex. He heard a car door behind him and looked over. Tom stood there about ready to climb into his car.

                “Dima?”

                “Hey Willy.”

                The winger came over and leaned against Dmitry’s car. They had gotten past everything that had happened over the summer and were back on good terms. Although, Dmitry still didn’t let him alone with Fiona anymore.

                “What’s going on Dima. You have been acting really weird. Not on the ice or anything but… is everything okay with you and Fi? You two aren’t fighting are you?” He seemed genuinely concerned.

                “No not like that.” Dmitry sighed. “I having problem with question.”

                “A question?” Tom scratched his head. So Dmitry showed him the ring and the question he was struggling with became rather apparent. “Dima… Dmitry. You don’t have to worry. Believe me, that woman will say yes no matter how you ask her. All you got to do is just ask.” He smiled. “And don’t take forever or she might not wait.” He handed the ring back and gave his friend a pat on the shoulder.

                Dmitry smiled and nodded. “No… no wait too long.”

                “I’ll see you at practice.”

                Climbing in his car and starting the drive home, Dmitry pulled out his phone and punched in a few numbers. It rang a while before someone finally picked up.

                “ _Hello?”_

_“Papa?”_

_“Dmitry? Why are you calling so early? Isn’t it late there?”_

_“Yes papa but I wanted to see about you coming to visit for Christmas.”_

There was a long pause. _“We didn’t get any tickets Dima. Russia has been…. Strict since Sasha made his announcement.”_

_“Well if not for Christmas, what about New years? I want you and mama to meet Fiona. I plan on proposing to her.”_ It was a struggle admitting it  out loud, not because he didn’t want to but because he was simply terrified.

                _“You are serious?”_

_“Very.”_

_“I’ll talk to your mother. We will see what we can do.”_

_“Okay. Love you papa.”_ Dmitry clicked his phone off as he pulled into his driveway.

                The lights were all off as he walked up the front steps and let himself inside. Dmitry clicked on a small light in the hallway where he left his keys and wallet on the table in the little dish beside Fiona’s. Ditching his bag by the basement door to take it to the laundry room later, the man turned and headed upstairs to find his girlfriend.

                It was late, really late. It was most nights they got back from away games. So Dmitry found Fiona curled up in their bed wearing one of his old tee shirts as she slept. Kicking off his shoes, the man didn’t bother to change just yet, instead he crawled up onto the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her small frame to him as he kissed the back of her head.

                The woman grumbled a little bit but smiled as she slowly opened her eyes and turned in his arms to face him. “Hey.”

                “Hey.”

                “I missed you.” She kissed his lips briefly.

                “I miss you more.” He kissed her again.

                The woman rubbed at her face trying to wake herself up some. “So how was your trip? We watched the game on tv but how was the rest of the trip?”

                Dmitry moved some hair out of her face once she settled down and snuggled into him. “Trip was okay. Nothing exciting. I…” He closed his mouth and looked away.

                “Dmitry?” She asked him, her brow furrowed as she tried to prop herself up on her elbows. “Is something wrong?”

                He shook his head. “No, just think.”

                “About what?”

                “Conversation with Sasha.”

                Fiona ran a hand about her cheek. “It wasn’t bad was it?”

                “Conversation about you, so no. Never bad.” He smiled at her and sat up.

                Sitting up beside him in the dark, Fiona pushed her messy hair back out of her face. “Why were you guys talking about me this time?” She asked him playfully. “What’d I do now?”

                Dmitry smiled nervously. Before answering her he leaned over and flicked on the light that sat on the night stand. His dark eyes turned back to the woman before him. Sitting there, her pale hair a sleepy mess, oversized shirt hanging off one shoulder and wrinkles from the sheets still denting the fair skin of her face, Fiona was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for her. Reaching out, Dmitry took one of her hands in his.

                “You know I love you, yes?”

                “Of course, I love you too.” She looked at him a bit confused.

                “I do anything for you.” He swallowed hard. “You make me more happy. I want that stay. Want you stay. I not perfect I know, but.. want you with me always.” Carefully he reached into his pocket and found the tiny box. He started talking slower, trying to make sure everything he said was right. “I want you in future, always. With me. Will you marry me?” He opened the box and gave her a hopeful smile.

                Fiona started to tremble as he was talking. Then she gasped as he revealed the shining ring. Her hands covered her mouth as she looked from it to him and back again. For a moment she said nothing and Dmitry thought he wasn’t going to get any answer at all. But then she started to nod as tears spilled down her freckled cheeks. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. “Yes.” She breathed. “Yes I’ll marry you.”

                The man pulled her away enough to wipe the tears off her cheeks and plant a hard kiss on her lips. Then he took the ring out and slipped it onto her left hand. “ _You make me the happiest man in the world.”_

                Fiona almost laughed as she looked down at the beautiful ring on her slender finger. The woman kissed him passionately and Dmitry didn’t hold back. He had been so nervous, now he was just so overjoyed. The pair spent the night wrapped up together sharing in the new found excitement of what the future was going to hold for them.

 

                Christmas had come around quickly and just like the previous year, Dmitry and Fiona joined Danny, Alex and the boys for dinner.

                Fiona was helping Danny finish up with some of the food while Alex was back in the office checking on something from the league. Dmitry was in the game room with Caelan and Carson while Cameron was helping to set the table.

                “You hit growth spurt?” Dmitry asked as he gave the eldest Briere boy a friendly shove.

                The teenager shrugged. “Maybe? I don’t know. I’ve been working out a lot with the hockey team at school though so I’ve been filling out more I think.”

                “So much so, his boyfriend keeps calling.” Carson mumbled as he put away the xbox they had been using.

                “Shut up _idiot!”_ Caelan snapped as his features turned a dark red.

                Dmitry crossed his arms . “Boyfriend?”

                “It’s nothing.” Caelan tried to walk out of the room. “He is just a friend.”

                “Your father know about ‘friend’?” Dmitry asked with a smirk.

                Caelan came back in and put a hand over Dmitry’s mouth, looking over his shoulder. “Please. You can’t tell dad! Or Alex. They… I don’t think they would approve.”

                Dmitry shrugged and held up his hands. He wasn’t sure what Caelan was so worried about but so long as there was no harm being done, he wouldn’t say anything.

                The youngest Briere boy poked his head in. “Dinner is ready.”

                Everyone filed out of the room and made their way to the dining room. Dmitry couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face when his eyes landed on the glittering ring that adorned the hand of the woman standing there chatting away with Danny. When their eyes finally men, her features reddened a bit and she smiled. Dmitry came over and kissed her cheek before everyone sat down and started to dig into dinner.

                “So, it’s about time Dmitry finally popped the question.” Danny grinned. “Have you two talked about anything yet?”

                Fiona looked over at her fiancé and shook her head. “Oh no… not really. It’s only been a few days.”

                “Well have plenty of time. No need rush.” Alex chimed in, his arm draped across the back of his own fiancé’s chair.

                “So next game series home. You all come?” Dmitry asked. He knew Fiona would be there so he was mostly looking at the boys.

                “Absolutely!” Caelan was the first to agree to it. But the other boys were almost just as enthusiastic in their answers as well.

                Dinner was a success. Everyone loved the food of course, and all the gifts. As Alex brought out some Russian desert Fiona excused herself to the bathroom. She was only gone for a moment, but on her way back to the dining room, the woman heard a small knock on the front door just over the sound of the laughter coming from down the hall.

                Fiona took the detour to the front door and pulled it open, curious to see who could be there this late on Christmas evening.

                Standing on the front step was a tall man in a long dark coat holding a small wrapped package. It was odd that a delivery man would be there on a holiday but Fiona didn’t really question it. She was in too good of a mood.

                “Merry Christmas.” Fiona said cheerfully.

                “Merry Christmas.” The man gave her a grin. “Is Mr. Ovechkin home?”

                Fiona glanced over her shoulder. “Um, he’s a bit busy at the moment. I can take whatever package you have for him.”

                The man leered down at her. “You can take the package?”

                “Mhmm.” She nodded, still smiling as she held out her hands for the box he was still holding.

                “Suit yourself.” The man shrugged. He dropped the box, a façade to hide what was really in his hand. A sleek silver gun. A gloved hand squeezed the trigger. Then he did it again. And again. And again. “Tell Alexander that the homeland sends him their regards.” He turned on his heal and left

                Fiona didn’t feel the first bullet when it hit her stomach. Nor the second. The pain didn’t really register until the third slammed into her chest and splintered bone. The fourth tore through her shoulder as she fell in a heap to the floor.

 

                The loud bangs caused the men in the other room to jump and hit the floor. Alex checked his fiancé and the boys before he looked at Dmitry. They both grew up in Russia, they were quite familiar with that sound.

                “Fiona…” Dmitry breathed and jumped to his feet racing to the other side of the house.

                “Dmitry what are you doing? It’s dangerous!” Danny yelled at him.

                “Dad, what if Fiona is hurt?” Cameron pressured.

                The Canadian frowned. “Boys, upstairs, now.”

                They hurried upstairs letting Danny and Alex venture to the doorway to find Dmitry. What they saw looked like a scene from a horror movie.

                Dmitry was kneeling down beside the woman he loved his hands pressed against the holes on her torso trying to stop the massive flow of blood that was leaking onto the floor.

                “Oh my god…. Alex call 911.” Danny ran over to his friends, half slipping in the blood that was staining the hard wood floor.

                “ _Stay with me baby please… look at me._ ” Dmitry was muttering in Russian as he tried to staunch the bleeding.

                The woman on the floor coughed and started to wheeze, gasping for air. Danny’s hands joined Dmitry’s and he too tried to block the blood flow from he bullet wounds. But the warm sticky fluid just coated their hands.

                She was getting paler by the second. “Dm…Dmitry…” she could barely whisper as her eyes started to flutter.

                “Fiona! _No you have to stay with me! Stay awake!”_ Tears were dripping off his face as he looked down at her, trying to comprehend what was going on.

                Alex was standing in the doorway yelling at someone on the phone as he looked down at his friends.

                “Dmitry…. Dmitry, she’s not breathing.” Danny said franticly.

                The Russian’s eyes got wide. He tried to shake her gently but still keep pressure on her wounds. “No! _Wake up! You can’t leave me alone…. Please…_ Fiona!! _”_

 

 

 To be continued.... 


End file.
